Dirty Laundry (Español)
by PinkyYoshi
Summary: -Bien. Dos meses enteros de lavandería gratis a cambio de dos semanas siendo mi novio falso- Él extendió su mano, sosteniéndola frente a la cara de Keith para sacudirla. - ¿Tenemos un trato? Keith vaciló un momento. ¿Realmente valía la pena? Lo dudaba. Lance era un idiota, y no estaba seguro de lo que implicaría una relación falsa. Pero, lavandería gratis era lavandería gratis.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de la Traductora:**

Este fanfic NO me pertenece, es propiedad intelectual de Gibslythe, por mucho tiempo en AO3 se mantuvo como autoría anónima debido a ciertas cuestiones controversiales que habían sido generadas en el fandom (en realidad nunca terminé de entender el motivo).

Voy a ser honesta aquí, debo decir que nunca obtuve la autorización de parte de la autora para traducir este fanfic, a pesar de que en dos oportunidades se la pedí, pero sin obtener respuesta alguna. Por lo tanto, había tomado la decisión de hacer la traducción por mi cuenta para poder compartirla con amigos y amigas que tal vez no manejan el inglés, y también por un cariño personal que le tomé a este fanfic, ya que gracias a él conocí Voltron, y a su fandom. Y Gracias a Voltron hice amigos muy especiales, así como también pude distraerme de cuestiones un poco duras por las que estaba pasando.

A parte de todo esto lo que me lleva a publicar mi traducción por aquí es que lamentablemente Gibslythe tomó la decisión de retirar Dirty Laudry de AO3, la página donde originalmente lo publicó, para cambiarlo por el guion (o una parte de él) de "The Bee Movie" otra vez, no termino de comprender el porqué de sus decisiones, pero tampoco voy a juzgarlas. Sin embargo, me entristeció, este Fanfic es icónico, y no solo por lo que significó para el fandom, sino por la manera en la que retrata el Amor, y no solo el amor romántico entre la pareja principal, si no todos los tipos de amor que presenta y la forma en que lo hace. Y es por eso que decidí publicar mi versión en español por este medio, aunque vaya en contra de mis principios hacerlo sin autorización y sea algo arriesgado, me gustaría que esta historia llegue a más personas, que puedan divertirse, emocionarse y disfrutar de esta hermosa historia.

ACLARACIONES:

Esta es una guía de las edades de los personajes:

-Daniel: 25

-Rachel: 26

-Sophia: 23

-Lance y Keith: 20

-Benji: 16

-Cleo: 14

-Josie: 9

-Mateo: 5

-Isabella: 2

-Alexi: 6

Las frases en cursiva es porque están en su idioma original, es decir, eran originalmente en español y las canciones y sus letras que mantendré en inglés. Al final de cada capítulo estarán los títulos y artistas de estas.

Esta es una versión corregida del primer capítulo! Por apurarme tenía muchos errores que tomándome un poco más de tiempo pude corregir!

 **Dirty Laundry**

 **Autor: Gibslythe**

 **Traductor: Pinky Yoshi**

 **CAPITULO 1**

.

 **Día 0**

 **Chat grupal: Lance es más pervertido que Shiro**

 **Miembros: Firelord, choke Me Daddy, Presidente Taquito, Pidgeon, Hunky Munky, Princess fukboi killer**

 **2:14 P.M.**

 **Presidente Taquito** (Lance Sanchez) **dice:**

chICOS CHICOS NECESITo AYUDA

 **2:19 P.M.**

 **Pidgeon** (Pidge Holt) **dice:**

qué

 **2:19 P.M.**

 **PresidenteTaquito** (Lance Sanchez) **dice:**

Necesito mucHA ayuda y no sé qué hacer

 **2:20 P.M.**

 **Firelord** (Keith Gyeong) **dice:**

Jesucristo lárgalo

 **2:21 P.M.**

 **Presidente Taquito** (Lance Sanchez) **dice:**

MIERDA MI TELÉFONO ESTÁ POR MORIR RÁPIDO DIME DONDE ESTAN VOY A ENCONTRARLOS

 **2:22 P.M.**

 **Firelord** (Keith Gyeong) **dice:**

Biblioteca segundo piso

Keith apagó el teléfono y se deslizó contra el respaldo de su silla acolchada, claramente irritado.

-Lance está en camino.

Shiro levantó la vista de su computadora portátil, con los dedos detenidos en su lugar en el teclado.

-¿Para estudiar? ¿O viene a ver Naruto como la otra vez?

Keith se encogió ante la idea. Odiaba Naruto más que cualquier otro anime ridículo.

Lance desperdiciaba su tiempo. Keith ni siquiera podía recordar la cantidad de veces que lo había hecho estar junto a él mientras veía sus caricaturas japonesas, generalmente subtituladas y con cantidades excesivas de gritos.

-Él necesita ayuda o algo así- Keith le dio toda la información tenia encogiéndose de hombros.

Pidge gimió audiblemente, estirando todo su cuerpo lejos de la pantalla de su computadora portátil.

-Apuesto a que se olvidó su identificación otra vez. Sigue haciendo que la busque en la computadora central de la escuela.

\- ¿Eso no es… no lo sé, ilegal?

La sonrisa en el rostro de Pidge era diabólica.

-Solo si te atrapan.

-Como sea…- Keith cambió de tema -Está siendo incómodamente vago sobre el tema.

No fue hasta unos minutos más tarde que los gritos resonaron desde el otro lado de la biblioteca. Keith observó cómo un histérico Lance venía corriendo desde detrás de la esquina de una estantería, casi chocando con una chica y una bibliotecaria en el proceso. Keith rió cuando la mujer mayor lo increpó, regañándolo con su dedo puntiagudo.

En el momento en que la bibliotecaria dejó de mirarlo, Lance escapó rápidamente a su lado. Anunciándose en un volumen mucho más alto que lo apropiado en una biblioteca, Lance golpeó sus palmas sobre la mesa y lloró:

\- ¡Tengo un problema!

\- ¿Qué pasa? - peguntó Shiro, sin arreglar las hojas y libros que habían caído por el repentino movimiento de la mesa.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué QUÉ PASA? Yo te diré qué mierda pasa.

Keith suspiró exageradamente, cerrando de golpe su propio ordenador portátil.

-Si dices "cielo" ahora te juro por Dios que…

-¡No!- Lance se arrojó sobre una silla -Bueno, en realidad sí, pero eso no es lo de arriba (1). ¡Lo que pasa es mi abuela! ¡Ella va a venir a casa de mis padres para Navidad!

Keith le dirigió al muchacho una mirada inexpresiva.

-Sólo es tu abuela, la amas y eso ¿verdad?

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! -Lance lanzó sus manos al aire - ¡Eso es lo que hace peor mi problema!

-Estoy confundido.

Lance se inclinó hacia adelante en la mesa, presionando contra la madera con sus palmas.

-El asunto aquí es que soy bisexual…

-Ya lo sabemos, no dejas de hablar sobre eso.

-…y ¿sabes cómo salí del closet en mi segundo año de escuela secundaria? Bueno, mi familia estaba súper 'ew' al principio, pero ahora no les importa una mierda.

\- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con tu abuela?

Lance empujó un dedo contra los labios de Keith para callarlo.

\- ¡Aún no termino! Mira, después de un tiempo, mi familia y mis otros parientes están tipo 'Está bien si te gusta la polla, Lance, sal con quien quieras' pero no mi abuela, ella está muy en contra.

\- ¿De qué te guste la polla?

\- ¡Sí! - Lance gritó echando la cabeza hacia atrás con frenesí. -Pero es más complicado que eso, está molesta porque no le haya presentado aún una novia, es como…- Lance cambió inmediatamente de acento, pareciendo acostumbrado a imitar a su abuela. -¡ _Chiquito (2)_ , no me has traído aun a una mujer hermosa, eres un muchacho tan guapo, tienes que tener tantas mujeres bonitas a tus pies!

Keith resopló.

-Sí. Tu abuela no tiene ni idea.

Lance soltó un gruñido golpeando el brazo de Keith con uno de los libros de texto.

\- ¡Esto es importante, así que deja de ser un idiota durante cinco minutos y escucha!

Keith alzó las manos a la defensiva.

-Bien, bien.

-De todas maneras…- Lance lanzó otra mirada hacia Keith. -Como estaba diciendo, mi abuela, ella espera que traiga a casa una chica, entonces necesito encontrar a alguien que sea mi novia para Navidad.

\- ¿Por qué eso es un problema? - Pidge deslizó las gafas contra la nariz -Es decir, ya has ido a casa sin una novia antes. ¿Por qué esta Navidad tendría que ser diferente?

Una mirada avergonzada se deslizó sobre la cara de Lance.

-Bueno, - dijo, tragando saliva, de repente sentado derecho -Yo, más o menos, un…

-Escúpelo- Gritó Keith, ganando unos cuantos _shh_ enojados de los bibliotecarios. Se estaba cansando de la vaga narración de Lance.

Lance tomó un poco de aire y esperó a que los bibliotecarios se hubieran dispersado. Entonces finalmente habló, su voz baja y apenas por encima de un susurro.

-Le dije a mi mamá que iba a llevar a casa a un novio en su lugar.

Keith no pudo evitarlo y ya estaba riendo.

Lance inclinó su cuerpo en la silla rodando su cuello hacia atrás con la nariz apuntando hacia el techo. Se frotó las sienes, mientras Keith todavía reía por detrás de su manga izquierda.

-Eso es, voy a morir solo.

-No vas a morir solo- dijo la voz firme de Shiro, quien confortaba a Lance con una mano en el hombro -Estoy seguro de que hay muchas personas a las que les encantaría salir contigo.

Otro fuerte y divertido bufido escapó de Keith.

-Uh-huh. Seguro.

Lance estaba desfasado ante el comentario de Keith, demasiado envuelto en su pánico como para preocuparse.

-O sea ¿cómo diablos voy a encontrar un novio en dos malditos días? Y… ¿cómo se me pudo ocurrir eso? Originalmente pensé que decir 'novio' en lugar de 'novia' sería una buena idea. Un novio sería más fácil de encontrar ¿verdad? Podría preguntarle a uno de ustedes, pero luego me acordé de mi abuela, y ella es homofóbica, ¡y me tira de las orejas! Y es intimidante y pasiva-agresiva, y…-Comienza a tirarse del cabello con el cuerpo erguido y tenso por el estrés.

-Jesús, solo busca un novio en Craigslist (3).- Los dedos de Pidge volaron hacia el teclado, ahora completamente envuelta en su ensayo. Ya no estaba interesada en la conversación. Keith tampoco, ya estaba con su teléfono en alto y Twitter en la pantalla.

-Demonios, no- Lance giró la cabeza hacia la derecha, mirando a Shiro con ojos de cachorro. -Shiro, ¿vendrás a mi casa para navidad y pretenderías ser mi novio? - Lance gimió insistentemente, frunciendo los labios y juntando las manos. - ¿Por favor?

-Lo siento, - comenzó Shiro con simpatía, pero pareciendo aliviado -Ya voy a casa de Allura para Navidad.

Lance maldijo algo entre dientes antes de volverse hacia Pidge.

\- ¿Qué hay de ti? Vamos, Pidge, podríamos…

-No es una opción- El tono de Pidge era honesto y definitivo. Se puso de pie para guardar su laptop y sus libros, llenando con los artículos su gran mochila verde. Parecía haber tenido suficiente de la biblioteca por un día.

\- ¿Y qué hay de Hunk? - continuó Lance, aferrándose a las posibilidades. -Él estaría totalmente dispuesto a ayudarme.

Pidge empujó su silla haciendo rodar la mochila por encima del hombro.

-Eso no es del todo cierto, en realidad. La hermana de Hunk se casa en Hawaii, no hay forma de que puedas evitar que vaya.

-Mierda…- balbuceó Lance, volviendo a golpear las palmas de las manos sobre la mesa -Chicos, ¿qué voy a hacer?

-Pídele a Keith que vaya. Ni siquiera iba a salir del campus para Navidad.

Al oír su nombre, Keith levantó la vista de su teléfono.

\- ¿Hm? ¿Necesitas algo? -No estaba prestando atención, lo que sólo lo hacía más vulnerable al cobarde plan de escape de Pidge.

-Así que, - murmuró Pidge, prácticamente haciendo ver el trabajo de los engranajes de su cabeza -No vas a ir a ninguna parte para Navidad, ¿verdad?

-... ¿Ajá? - Keith respondió lentamente, sintiendo que las ideas se alineaban- ¿Y eso qué?

Pidge esbozó una sonrisa demoníaca.

-Entonces no hay nada que te impida fingir ser el novio de Lance para Navidad.

-Espera, ¿¡qué!?- Gritó Keith, dándole a Lance una mirada de disgusto. -Demonios, no. De ninguna manera, no hay forma.

Todos, menos Keith (que era, honestamente, implacable siendo inconsciente de las cosas) notaron el gran sonrojo que crecía en las mejillas de Lance. Era vibrante contra su piel oscura, y cualquiera podía decir (de nuevo, excepto Keith) que Lance estaba avergonzado, y que, de hecho, se debatía la idea en su cabeza.

-Realmente no puedes pensar que esto es una buena idea- Keith protestó a Lance -¡Es decir, nos mataremos el uno al otro!

Lance tartamudeó.

\- ¡P… por supuesto que no me gusta la idea! - Él evaluaba sus opciones, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas para decir sin hacer el ridículo. -Es la peor idea que Pidge haya tenido jamás, lo que está diciendo es algo…

-Mejor que tus estúpidos planes, Lance.

-Y créeme. No quiero hacerlo. Pero, bueno…- Lance tragó y se puso aún más rojo, si es que era posible. -Eres mi única opción.

Keith no podía creer esto.

-No.

\- ¿Por favor?

-No.

Lance saltó de su asiento, sólo para arrastrarse alrededor de la mesa y arrodillarse en la base de la silla de Keith. Shiro estaba cubriendo su risa detrás de una de sus manos y el sonrojo había desaparecido de la cara de Lance.

\- ¿Por favor?

Keith maldijo y giró la cabeza para no tener que mirar el estado patético de Lance.

-De ninguna manera, Sanchez. Preferiría morir.

\- ¿Por favoooor? - Lance gimió, enunciando las vocales larga y profusamente. -Haré lo que sea.

Esto despertó el interés de Keith y levantó una ceja. Tener a Lance Sanchez en deuda con él no sonaba tan mal.

Keith habló emitiendo lentamente cada silaba.

\- ¿Cualquier cosa? ¿En absoluto?

-Eso, mis amigos, es asqueroso- Pidge giró sobre sus talones ásperamente, alejándose lo máximo posible de la mesa. -Me voy de aquí antes de que Lance se ofrezca a chupar la polla de Keith.

Pidge agitaba una mano detrás de ellos mientras corría hacia las escaleras de la biblioteca. Se volvió hacia la baranda y de repente se perdió de vista, probablemente encaminándose a encontrar a Hunk.

-Eso no es lo que estaba sugiriendo- insistió Lance, luego se concentró en Keith. Se levantó de su lugar en el suelo y retrocedió un poco. Los dos muchachos estaban sonrojados ahora. -Sólo iba a ofrecerte una semana de lavandería o algo así.

Keith negó con la cabeza inmediatamente.

-Ese es un trato horrible. Yo diría que debería ser como, todo un mes de lavandería. Tal vez dos. Tres, incluso.

Lance aulló.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Eso es demasiado. No voy a lavar tu ropa interior sucia por dos meses comple…

-Lance.

Esta vez fue Shiro quien habló, su computadora portátil ahora estaba guardada y su mochila sobre la mesa.

-Ese es un buen trato. Yo lo tomaría. - Le dio una mirada mordaz que Keith realmente no entendió. Por un momento, los dos chicos parecieron tener una conversación silenciosa.

Finalmente, Lance volvió la cabeza hacia Keith, con la boca inclinada y el ceño levemente fruncido. Era obvio que se estaba lamentando todo esto.

-Bien. Dos meses enteros de lavandería gratis a cambio de dos semanas siendo mi novio falso- Él extendió su mano, sosteniéndola frente a la cara de Keith para sacudirla. - ¿Tenemos un trato?

Keith vaciló un momento. ¿Realmente valía la pena? Lo dudaba. Lance era un idiota, y no estaba seguro de lo que implicaría una relación falsa. Pero, lavandería gratis era lavandería gratis, ¿verdad?

En un rápido intercambio, los dos se estrecharon las manos. Keith le dio a Lance un breve asentimiento, mirando sus oscuros ojos azules sólo por un segundo.

-Está bien, es un trato.

Dios, Keith se iba a arrepentir de esto.

• ────── ✾ ────── •

 _ **Día 0**_

 _ **Jueves 15 de Diciembre.**_

 _ **2:54 P.M.**_

-Jesús, ¿cuánta mierda traes?

Lance asomó la cabeza por detrás del baúl del coche, ahora lleno hasta el borde con sus dos maletas.

-Son dos semanas, Keith. Estoy siendo pensante con esto.

Keith frunció el ceño.

-Nunca eres pensante acerca de nada.

La cabeza de Lance desapareció detrás del baúl para continuar su ridícula organización de equipaje, pero no sin antes hacerle a Keith una seña con su dedo del medio.

El coche era pequeño y viejo como la mierda, un feo Corolla de 1987. Lance lo defendía orgullosamente, llamándolo su 'pequeña'. Obviamente Lance no sabía nada de autos, la chatarra era una cosa horrible. Tres abolladuras, varios rasguños, y un desagradable tono beige. Keith no podía creer que conducirían esa cosa hasta Arizona.

Diecinueve horas con Lance. Diecinueve terribles, largas y ridículas horas. Eso eran mil ciento cuarenta minutos de tratar con el odioso gusto musical de Lance. Eso también incluiría que se la pasará cantando, las paradas rápidas al baño cada una hora, y la decisión de comer en McDonalds para cada comida. Keith estaba cerca de la muerte, podía sentirlo.

-Pensé que el conductor debía escoger la música- mencionó Keith cuando cambiaban de posición en una parada rápida cerca del borde de la frontera con Oregón. Habían estado conduciendo desde las tres, y Keith estaba listo para escuchar algo más que Beyónce, Kesha o Nicki Minaj. ¿Por qué no había traído sus auriculares?

-Nop-respondió Lance, haciendo resaltar la 'p'. Saltó al asiento del acompañante y empezó a apoyarse contra el respaldo. -El dueño del auto elige la música. Y ese soy yo, soy el dueño.

-Bueno, esa regla es una mierda.

Keith no protestó mucho más, simplemente esperó que Lance se durmiera para poder robar el cable auxiliar de su teléfono.

Su plan funcionó bien, conducir durante cinco horas había agotado realmente a Lance. Después de que Keith escuchara 'Halo' de Beyónce por cuarta vez en ese viaje, Lance estaba inconsciente. Babeaba sobre la almohada que se extendía entre la ventana del coche y su cabeza, emitiendo ronquidos suaves que vibraban de sus labios.

Durante otra hora y media, Keith condujo, felizmente satisfecho con los suaves ronquidos de Lance y su música preferida a bajo volumen.

-Mm.…- Lance murmuró en su almohada, limpiando la saliva seca que se había pegado a su barbilla. - ¿Qué hora es?

Keith suspiró, dándose cuenta de que su pacifica felicidad había terminado ahora que Lance estaba despierto.

-Mira el reloj.

Lance se asomó al reloj analógico. 9:39 P.M. Se frotó los ojos como un bebé y se acostumbró al entorno, hasta que Keith lo notó fruncir la nariz con disgusto.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Keith, refiriéndose a la expresión de repulsión.

\- ¿Estás escuchando a Depeche Mode? - Lance murmuró, sentándose más recto en su asiento, ahora completamente despierto. - ¿Cómo, en serio?

\- ¿Sí? ¿Y?

Lance resopló.

-Eso es jodidamente vergonzoso. Depeche Mode es de los años 80.

\- ¿Y tu gusto musical no da vergüenza ajena? - Keith se burló, rodando sus ojos. -Escuchas a Beyónce. ¿Qué eres, una madre de unos treinta años?

Lance jadeó como si Keith hubiera murmurado un sacrilegio.

\- ¡Beyónce es un regalo maravilloso para la humanidad! ¿Cómo puedes pensar así?

-Oh, Dios mío- gruñó Keith, apretando el volante. -Eres tan gay.-

\- ¿¡Qué!? El gay aquí eres tú. ¡Yo soy bisexual!

Keith abrió la boca para protestar, pero no pudo pensar en ninguna palabra para decir. Lance estaba técnicamente en lo correcto.

Condujeron durante la noche, cada uno cambiaba de asientos cada dos horas para que el otro pudiera dormir. Ellos llegaron al acuerdo, después de mucho pelear, que quienquiera que manejaba podría escoger la música, y Keith había reproducido triunfantemente Depeche Mode y Pet Shop Boys durante sus turnos. Incluso eligió algunas canciones modernas: My Chemical Romance y Panic! at the Disco, Lance se conocía todas las letras, pero afirmó que eran ridículas.

Honestamente, conducir con Lance por la noche no era malo. Cada vez que uno estaba despierto, el otro estaba dormido. Ellos no tenían que hablar, lo que significaba que no había ninguna discusión ni comentarios agrios. A Keith le gustaba conducir con sólo los faros exteriores, y la combinación del zumbido del coche, la música a bajo volumen y la respiración constante de Lance creaban un clima sereno.

Además, Lance era lindo cuando dormía. No era un idiota cuando estaba en silencio, y la forma en que sus largas pestañas estaban cerradas contra su piel le daban un aspecto inocente. Excepto por que estaba babeando, y Keith no podía dejar de pensar que era como un bebé alto y larguirucho.

Después de parar para desayunar en McDonald's alrededor de 6:40 A.M, los dos chicos estaban completamente despiertos. Lance estaba manejando, ahora por Arizona y en la carretera principal pasando por Phoenix.

Lance intentaba decir algo que Keith no podía comprender, con la boca llena de sándwich del desayuno Mc Griddle.

-Amigo, no puedo entender lo que dices con la boca llena.

Lance tragó la comida.

-Dije; necesitamos hacer un plan. Como establecer límites para besarnos y esas cosas.

Keith tragó un pedazo de su sándwich de desayuno demasiado rápido, quemándose la lengua en el proceso.

-Jesús...- Él tomó su jugo de naranja de un solo trago. - ¿Qué?

-Límites- repitió Lance. -Para cuando estemos en la casa de mis padres.

-Sí, entendí eso. Lo que quiero decir es, ¿tendremos que besarnos?

\- ¿Sí?

-Carajo, ¿estás hablando en serio?

Lance habló sin apartar los ojos de la carretera, aunque Keith sabía que tampoco estaba entusiasmado con la idea.

-Es una especie de descripción del trabajo. Eres mi falso novio. Eso incluirá besos falsos, abrazos falsos, falsas manos entrelazadas. Tenemos que convencer a mi familia de que somos gays el uno por el otro, después de todo.

\- ¡Pero no soy gay por ti! - Keith declaró esto más fuerte de lo necesario. Keith no era gay por Lance, ni en un millón de años. Lance era una plaga, desagradable, ruidoso y demasiado revoltoso para el gusto de Keith.

Lance parecía listo para golpear su cabeza contra el volante.

-Obviamente, idiota. Por eso es _falso_.

Keith repasó todas las razones por las que alguna vez estuvo de acuerdo con algo tan estúpido. Originalmente había sonado genial. Lugar gratis para alojarse para Navidad, lo que significaba comida gratis y una bonita casa y probablemente cosas que hacer en vez de jugar Overwatch por dos semanas seguidas. Estaba ganando dos meses de lavandería gratis, y la mamá de Lance era supuestamente una gran cocinera.

Pero, ¿besos? ¿Besos con Lance? ¿En la boca?

-Lo que sea, - comenzó Keith, sacando su teléfono para ver cuánto tiempo tenían hasta Mesa del Caballo en Arizona. -Supongo que te besaré. Pero sólo delante de tu familia, ¿entiendes? Específicamente para mantener la actuación frente a tus padres.

Lance asintió con la cabeza.

-También... está el problema de mi _Abuela._

Eso, Keith se dio cuenta, sería un problema.

-Ella es homofóbica ¿verdad? ¿Cómo va a reaccionar?

-No estoy completamente seguro- confesó Lance -Nunca le he presentado un novio. Son novias las que realmente quiere conocer.

-Dios, ¿en qué lío me he metido?

Lance se estremeció.

\- ¡Ya sé que me jodí! Y estoy tratando de arreglarlo, pero honestamente esto es solo enfrentar a mi abuela de una vez por todas. Tendría que hacerlo tarde o temprano, así que supongo que es algo bueno.

Keith se sorprendió. No había esperado que Lance respondiera con un enfoque maduro, ni siquiera sabía que podía llegar a ser maduro, en primer lugar. Keith permaneció en silencio unos instantes, girando la cabeza para observar el desierto en movimiento que pasaba frente a su ventana.

-Amas a tu abuela, ¿verdad?

La respuesta de Lance fue inmediata.

-Por supuesto que sí. Ella es mi _Abuela_.

-Así que... -Keith tragó saliva.- Así que quieres su aprobación.

-Por supuesto.

-Entonces, ¿por qué llevas a un chico a casa si prefiere ver a una chica?

Keith volvió su mirada hacia Lance, esperando una respuesta legítima. Era tan raro hablar de amor y familia. Keith nunca había tenido ninguna de esas cosas.

\- ¿Tal vez porque mis emociones también son importantes? -Las cejas de Lance estaban fruncidas.- No sé, me gustan los chicos tanto como las chicas, y eso es algo que ella tiene que aceptar. Si realmente me ama, ella… -Lance maldijo en voz alta, girando en el camino- ¿Por qué diablos te estoy hablando de esto? Es angustiante, y emocional, y malditamente extraño. Estoy incómodo, cambiemos de tema.

Y Keith felizmente lo hizo.

-Tu _Transformer_ es estúpido- dijo sacudiendo el pequeño Optimus Prime que colgaba del espejo del coche. Estaba buscando nuevamente pelea después de todo, y lo consiguió, terminando los dos discutiendo el nivel de ridiculez del adorno.

Keith nunca lo diría, pero en realidad le gustaba la figura del _Transformer_. Sólo lo había llamado estúpido para cambiar de tema, e interiormente Keith estaba contento de que pudieran volver a su estado de disputa regular. Vincular y hablar de cosas personales no era simplemente su estilo.

• ────── ✾ ────── •

 _ **Día 1**_

 _ **Viernes 16 de Diciembre.**_

 _ **10: 07 A.M.**_

\- ¿Vives en una granja?

Lance se rió de lo estúpido que era Keith.

\- ¿Me has visto intentar cavar con una pala? Joder, no.

-Tú, literalmente, vives en medio de la nada -replicó Keith, observando los campos amarillos que pasaban por delante de su ventana. Estaban conduciendo por un camino rustico, una carretera rural alineada con mala hierba, arbustos de zarzamora y ocasionales galpones oxidados. Keith ni siquiera pensó que estas cosas aun existían.

-La mayoría de mis vecinos son agricultores, pero no nosotros. Mis padres son dueños del supermercado local en Mesa del Caballo. Sin embargo, tenemos algunas gallinas y una cabra.

-Una cabra- murmuró Keith, incrédulo, mientras observaba la vegetación que pasaba y el coche retumbaba por el largo camino de piedra bordeado por árboles. - ¿Por qué demonios tienes una cabra?

Lance habló con toda sinceridad.

-Es conveniente. Además, Cenicienta es muy buena con los niños.

Keith se rió.

\- ¿Nombraste a tu cabra como una princesa Disney?

-Corrección; mi hermana lo hizo. Cleo estaba pasando por esa fase.

Finalmente, la casa emergió a la vista. Era bastante grande, obviamente más vieja que Keith, y le recordó a la casa de Ana la de Tejas Verdes (4). Ya se estaba encogiendo ante esto, la pintura amarilla y los bordes blancos gritaban domesticidad. Keith estaba acostumbrado a los apartamentos y casas adosadas que pertenecían a las familias de acogida con las que había vivido, no a casas de grandes familias con pelotas de fútbol en el césped y bicicletas arrojadas a través del jardín.

Llegaron atravesando el camino de grava y entrando por uno de los caminos vacíos junto a la casa. Mientras Lance estacionaba el auto, dos niños pequeños vinieron corriendo desde el garaje abierto, junto a gran bóxer que se hacía espacio detrás de ellos.

\- ¡Pensé que sólo tenías una cabra y gallinas! - gritó Keith, observando con incredulidad una larga línea de baba que goteaba de la boca del perro.

Lance estaba radiante como si ya fuera Navidad, apenas capaz de desenganchar su cinturón de seguridad con sus manos temblorosas. Ni siquiera respondió a la pregunta de Keith, en cambio abrió la puerta y prácticamente tropezó al bajar del asiento delantero.

Los dos niños, por lo que Keith podía ver desde la ventana del coche, tenían probablemente alrededor de nueve y cinco años. Sus entusiastas saltos y gritos sólo excitaban al perro a saltar al aire.

\- ¡Lance! - la niña de nueve años gritó alegremente. Su cabello castaño y el color de su piel eran iguales a los de Lance, y Keith inmediatamente sumó dos más dos. Ella era la hermana más pequeña de Lance, Josephine. Él le había dado a Keith un rápido resumen antes.

\- ¡Josie! - gritó Lance, inclinándose para abrazar a su hermana. Ella inmediatamente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y apretó colgándose como un mono pequeño. El perro prácticamente se abalanzó a los pies de Lance llenándolos de baba, tratando de conseguir su atención.

Keith no estaba seguro de que era, pero una parte de él se sentía como si estuviera espiando. Había estado en la casa de Sanchez durante solo tres minutos, y ya se sentía fuera de lugar.

-Está bien, - susurró Keith para sí mismo, ahora desviando su mirada de las demostraciones de afecto hacia sus manos. -Todo irá bien.

¿A quién estaba engañando?

La familia Sanchez era enorme. Y Keith nunca había vivido con más de dos personas a la vez.

Dejando de lado su orgullo y cualquier atisbo de sentido común que podría haber tenido, Keith dejó el asiento del pasajero del auto. Sus zapatos se asentaron en la grava, y el sol golpeó su frente. Era diciembre en Arizona, por lo que hacían casi 70 grados afuera. Keith ya se estaba preparando para el agua del grifo sin sabor, el desierto y sus labios secos.

Volviéndose hacia el otro lado del coche, Keith vio a Lance agarrar al otro niño en sus brazos. Era un niño pequeño con un el cabello muy corto y una bandita de Star Wars pegada a su frente.

-Y entonces, cuando me caí de mi scooter, mi cabeza se golpeó contra una roca y ahora tengo una cicatriz de guerra. - El niño de cinco años apuntó con un dedo regordete a la bandita -¡Mira!

Lance se rió entre dientes y volvió a colocar al niño en la grava.

-Esa es una horrible cicatriz de guerra- concedió mientras finalmente le daba un poco de amor al perro, dejándolo besarle la cara con entusiasmo.

\- ¿Quién es? - preguntó el pequeño, señalando a Keith con el dedo.

Lance se volvió para mirar a Keith, e inmediatamente el perro comenzó a ladrar de nuevo. El gran bóxer golpeó las piernas de Keith, casi haciéndolo caer. Keith palmeó a regañadientes la cabeza del perro, esperando que la acción amistosa le hiciera dejarlo tranquilo.

-Este es Keith, - anunció Lance orgullosamente, agarrando la mano de Keith para salvarlo del perro. - ¡Mi novio!

La palma de Lance estaba sudorosa contra la de Keith, y aunque era extraño, Keith no quería que lo soltara. Si Lance lo soltaba, Keith estaría solo bajo la mirada de dos niños, y nada es más aterrador que los niños.

Los ojos del niño de cinco años se agrandaron ante la pequeña demostración de afecto, sus iris color café crecieron en curioso shock.

\- ¿A los chicos pueden gustarles los chicos?

-Duh, - dijo Josie con las manos en la cintura de sus pantalones cortos color rosa. -Puede gustarte quien quieras. Eso es lo que dice mi _mami_.

El niño estaba completamente aturdido. La nueva información era como una epifanía.

-Quiero un novio- susurró el chico, su voz tan tranquila que Keith se sorprendió de haberlo oído. Entonces, como si una idea hubiese hecho clic, el muchacho exigió, -tío Lance, ¿puedo tener a tu novio?

Ahora era el turno de Lance tener los ojos muy abiertos.

\- ¿Mmm… no?

\- ¡Comparte tu novio conmigo!

Keith debía de estar viendo cosas, pero podría haber jurado que había un rubor en las mejillas de Lance. En lugar de contestarle, Lance despeinó el cabello del niño.

-Eres tan loco, Mateo. No sé qué pensaría tu papá si tuvieras un novio de veinte años.

Mateo hizo una mueca, frunciendo el labio inferior con enojo.

\- ¿Pero por qué no? ¡Keith tiene el cabello cool! Puede atarlo en una cola de caballo, y parecer un samurái.

Keith no pudo evitarlo, él inconscientemente buscó el elástico de pelo que estaba apenas manteniendo atados sus cabellos más largos. Se había recogido el pelo durante el viaje en automóvil para no sudar tanto. Keith soltó la cola de caballo y dejó que su cabello cayera sobre su cara, corriendo una mano rápidamente para arreglarlo.

-Oh, ahora solo te ves como una chica.

Keith frunció el ceño e intentó recogerlo nuevamente, pero Josie gritó e hizo que él y el perro saltaran.

-Jesús...- exclamó Keith, alejando las manos de su cabello. El perro ladraba de nuevo, y realmente deseaba que esa criatura se callara.

\- ¡Déjalo! - gritó Josie, anticipándose a su rostro. - ¡Eres un príncipe de Disney! ¡Te ves como un príncipe Disney con el pelo suelto! ¡Lance! - Ella estaba chillando ahora, saltando arriba y abajo y emocionando al perro aún más. - ¡Estás saliendo con un príncipe de Disney!

Keith no estaba seguro de cómo responder a eso. ¿Debería sentirse ofendido o halagado? Venía de una niña de nueve años, y a Keith nunca lo entrenaron para interactuar con los niños. Nunca había tenido hermanos. Así que, en vez de darle las gracias, Keith le dedicó a Lance una mirada mortal.

-Vamos a entrar, - anunció Mateo, agarrando las manos entrelazadas de Keith y Lance. Keith había olvidado que las habían estado sosteniendo durante tanto tiempo. Mateo los separó y los condujo de la mano. Josie corrió hacia adelante con el perro, probablemente afuera para encontrar algo más emocionante que hacer.

El garaje era exactamente como lo había imaginado Keith. Había bicicletas por todas partes y estanterías forradas con comida enlatada. Un kayak colgaba de la pared de atrás, cubos de pintura llenaban aleatoriamente el suelo, y una vieja lona tirada en la esquina. Era, por decir lo menos, exactamente lo que se esperaba ver en un garaje para una familia de ocho personas. Excepto con muchas más manchas, zapatos embarrados y grandes bolsas de comida para perros.

\- ¡Papá! - gritó Mateo una vez que habían entrado en la cocina desde el garaje. - ¡Tengo un novio ahora!

De las dos personas que estaban en la cocina, un hombre asomó la cabeza de la nevera y mostraba preocupación. De sus rasgos faciales, Keith podía decir que el hombre era el hermano mayor de Lance, lo distinguía una barba ligeramente desaliñada y una estructura más fuerte. Él era guapo, en la manera en que un papá puede serlo.

-... ¿Oh? - Sacó un poco de leche de la nevera y la puso en el mostrador -Eso es, um… ¿emocionante? - Estaba obviamente preocupado, aunque de una manera que Keith no podía identificar como disgusto.

Mateo tiró del brazo de Keith con fuerza, empujándolo hacia su padre.

\- ¡Sí! Es el novio de Lance también. Estamos compartiendo.

-Sólo para que lo sepas- comenzó Lance levantando la mano libre en defensa –yo nunca accedí a esto.

El hermano de Lance se rió entre dientes.

-Estoy contento de que estés compartiendo algo, aunque sea un chico.

La otra persona de la cocina, era una adolescente de unos catorce años que corrió para envolver sus manos alrededor de Lance. Lance soltó la mano de Mateo para abrazar a la chica, y Keith se preguntó cuántas veces Lance tendría que abrazar a alguien por su regreso a casa. Keith sentía algo de lástima por él, odiaría ser abrazado diez veces en un mismo día.

Keith debió estar maldecido, porque otro miembro de la familia de Sanchez vino corriendo, realmente veloz, bajando las escaleras de a dos por vez. Era un adolescente, particularmente vestido con nada más que una toalla en la cintura, y mirarlo hizo que Keith sintiera que veía doble. Era una copia casi exacta de Lance, hasta tenían el mismo corte de pelo, la nariz respingada, la figura delgada y la estructura la misma ósea. Excepto que él era insanamente más menudo, casi no se veía ningún músculo en sus brazos y sus costillas se marcaban a través de su piel.

Lance tropezó con sus propios pies para llegar al muchacho. Nunca se había visto tan emocionado, ni siquiera cuando había vencido a Keith en el kegster (5) el año pasado.

Los dos gritaban los nombres del otro, y a los ojos (y oídos) de Keith parecieron dos gaviotas. El chico se llamaba Benji, Keith no podría olvidar su nombre ahora que había oído a Lance gritarlo cinco veces. Los dos se abrazaron por un momento, todavía aullando.

No fue hasta que Benji casi deja caer su toalla que Keith recordó que estaba parcialmente desnudo. A Lance no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo, y él se apartó del abrazo para empujar a su hermano en una llave. Keith apartó la vista inmediatamente, centrándose de repente en la pared a su izquierda que estaba decorada con fotografías de la familia.

\- ¡Benjamin! - gritó la muchacha detrás de la isla de la cocina. - ¡Ponte algo de ropa! - Ella no se molestó en cubrirse los ojos, y en su lugar tiró una toalla húmeda del fregadero a los dos hermanos. Los dos apenas y se dieron cuenta, dejando de aullar como animales.

Mateo estaba riendo al lado de Keith, con sus pequeños dedos todavía agarrados fuertemente a la mano de Keith.

-El tío Benji está desnudo- le notificó a Keith, como si este no pudiera ver la toalla con sus propios ojos.

Keith tragó saliva y se obligó a esbozar una sonrisa.

-Ya veo eso. - Dios, el chico necesitaba ponerse unos pantalones. Agradeció al cielo que tuviera una toalla.

Ver a Lance luchar contra su hermano fue una experiencia surrealista. Keith esperaba que Lance ganara, siendo el hermano mayor, pero Benji fue capaz de deslizarse fácilmente del agarre de Lance y cambiar posiciones. Benji era más fuerte a pesar de la enfermiza falta de músculo en su piel, y Lance de repente estaba acostado de espaldas contra el suelo de madera dura.

\- ¡Gané! - Declaró triunfalmente Benji, sus puños bombeando el aire. La toalla empezó a deslizarse por su falta de caderas y se retorció para atraparla.

Lance gimió desde su lugar en el suelo, y Keith señaló que Lance era lo suficientemente lamentable como para ser derrotado por su propio hermano menor. Tendría que mencionárselo a Pidge cuando regresaran.

-Hey, ¿quién es? - preguntó Benji con su atención en Keith, sin molestarse en inclinarse y ayudar a Lance.

-Yo soy…

\- ¡Él es Keith! - De alguna manera Lance había conseguido levantarse del suelo y agarrar la mano de Keith, otra vez. Al igual que antes los dedos de ambos dedos entrelazados, Keith no podía dejar de preguntarse si Lance disfrutaba sosteniendo su mano.

-Es mi novio- agregó Lance, con esa sonrisa arrogante que aún se exhibía en su rostro. Apretó la palma de Keith y sus dedos, enviando un pequeño escalofrío por la columna vertebral de Keith. ¿Qué pensaba Lance que estaba haciendo?

\- ¡Es mi novio también! - Mateo logró interponerse.

Benji sonrió, mirando a Keith de arriba a abajo.

-Wow, ¿Lance realmente logró conseguir un novio? Y es bastante guapo, nada menos. Eso es un milagro.

Lance soltó la mano de Keith para cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho en defensiva.

-De hecho, sí- Llevaba su sonrisa de mierda firme, la que solía dar a Keith después de un horrible juego de palabras.

Benji chasqueó la lengua.

-Maldición, Keith, lo siento. Apuesto a que es pésimo en la cama.

Keith no pudo evitar reírse, tanto por la sonrisa triunfante de Benji como por el visible shock en el rostro de Lance. El hermano mayor de Lance, que ahora reconocía como Daniel, había decidido que era ese momento exacto para que saliera de la habitación con Mateo alzado en sus brazos.

-Te haré saber- se burló Lance, ahora sonrojado -que soy una bestia en la cama. ¡Keith puede corroborarlo! - Lance miró a Keith con lo que sólo pudo identificar como un pedido de auxilio. -¿Cierto, Keith?-

Keith abrió mucho los ojos.

-Uh…

-No contestes eso- intervino Danny levantando las manos para detener la conversación. -Realmente no quiero saber, y mi hijo está presente.

-Gracias- Cleo, la hermana de Lance, comentó con sus manos hundidas en agua jabonosa del fregadero. -Realmente no quería oír hablar de la vida sexual de Lance.

Ninguno de ellos estaba preparado cuando una mujer mayor entró en la habitación con una canasta de lavandería en su cadera. Ella echó una mirada a la semi-desnudez de Benji, y de repente lo golpeó con una toalla de su cesta.

- _Oye, ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo? Benji, ¿¡por qué estás desnudo!? ¡Vuelve a la ducha!_ \- Keith miró a Lance en busca de cualquier explicación, pero ninguna llegó.

Benji bajó la cabeza y se enfurruñó, volviéndose para subir las escaleras.

- _Sí, mamá_. - Mientras se movía para regresar a su ducha, Keith vio a Benji sigilosamente voltear hacia Lance mostrándole el dedo del medio detrás de la vista de su madre. Luego subió corriendo las escaleras, agarrándose a su toalla en el proceso.

Después de colocar su cesta en el suelo, la mujer tiró de Lance en un gran y apretado abrazo. Keith inmediatamente la reconoció de una de las fotografías en el dormitorio de Lance. Ella era de figura redondeada y tenía las mejillas regordetas, su pelo negro largo se encontraba tirado en un bollo apretado contra su cabeza.

-Bienvenido, _mijo_. - La señora Sanchez se puso de puntillas para dar un beso en la frente de Lance.

Keith se afligió, sentía que su estómago se sacudía y retorcía dentro de su piel. Era la misma sensación de antes, una sensación de desplazamiento. No estaba destinado a estar aquí, destinado a ver cómo ocurrían esas demostraciones amorosas entre los miembros de la familia. Esta era la familia de otra persona, las relaciones más íntimas de otra persona.

Keith apartó la vista, fijando su atención en la pared de fotografías. Contó cuatro, todas ellas retratos familiares de diferentes épocas. La última foto era la más antigua, y Keith podía distinguir a Lance de cinco años sin dudarlo. Al pequeño Lance le faltaban dos dientes delanteros, y Keith inconscientemente sonrió.

-Hola.

Keith saltó, volviendo su atención hacia la mujer que tenía frente a él. La señora Sanchez extendió una mano, claramente presentándose.

-Soy la mamá de Lance, pero puedes llamarme Rosa o señora Sanchez. - Keith notó que un acento español se desvanecía entre sus palabras, un acento que él supuso había sido en algún momento mucho más fuerte.

Sonrió educadamente y le estrechó la mano, manteniendo el contacto visual durante un breve instante.

-Soy Keith. Keith Gyeong.

Ella le sonrió de una manera que Keith sintió fuera de lugar. ¿Por qué le había sonreído así? Era dulce, maternal, amable, y no estaba seguro de cómo responder. ¿Le devolvía la sonrisa? ¿Cómo se actúa en esta situación?

-Un placer conocerte, Keith.

Tragó saliva, deseando tanto poder hacer algo con las manos. Se sentían extrañas y sudorosas, así que las metió en su bolsillo delantero.

-Muchas gracias por dejarme quedarme para Navidad. Significa mucho.

Rosa sacudió la mano.

-Oh, ni lo menciones. Siempre…- Se detuvo para dar a Lance una sonrisa torcida. -Siempre estoy contenta cuando Lance trae invitados a casa.

- _Mamá…_

\- ¡Y nunca ha traído a nadie a casa! ¡Eres el primero, qué emocionante!

Keith sabía por el tono de voz de la señora Sanchez que ella estaba haciéndole una broma a su hijo.

\- ¿Oh? - Keith levantó una ceja. - ¡Guau! Lance, ¡por qué no me lo dijiste! - Su rostro mostraba una sonrisa diabólica, una que Lance respondía con un ceño fruncido.

-S-sí. - Lance tragó saliva. -Bueno, las formalidades han sido geniales y todo, pero Keith y yo necesitamos traer nuestras cosas. - En un movimiento agudo, Lance tomó el brazo de Keith tirando de él en dirección al garaje.

Lance escapó rápidamente de la cocina con Keith siguiéndolo. En el momento en que Cleo y Rosa estaban fuera de la vista, la mano de Lance se arrancó de los brazos de Keith.

-Jesús- murmuró Lance, pasándose una mano por el pelo inconscientemente. -Mi mamá es tan…

\- ¿Agradable? - Keith preguntó en voz alta.

Lance bufó, aunque sonreía.

-Es una fastidiosa, eso es lo que es.

Los dos muchachos se dirigieron al coche en silencio, lo único que se escuchaba era el lejano galope de los caballos de uno de los campos vecinos y el crujido de grava debajo de sus pies.

-Así que, - comenzó Keith mientras sacaba su única maleta del baul. -Eres un luchador terrible.

Lance sacó la cabeza del asiento delantero.

\- ¿Huh?

-Tu hermano menor ganó esa pequeña pelea, y no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero probablemente pese unos cuarenta kilos.

Keith estaba esperando sacar de quicio a Lance con eso, quizás un comentario acido o una respuesta lamentable. En cambio, Lance frunció el ceño, su tono se volvió serio y frío.

-No espero que lo entiendas.

\- ¿Entender qué?

Lance resopló y golpeó la puerta con un poco de dureza. Sostuvo el mango por un momento, mirando la ventana del coche sin parpadear.

-Eres insufrible, ¿sabes?

-No es que tú también seas la persona más divertida del mundo. ¿De verdad crees que quiero estar aquí?

Lance apartó la vista, apretando el cargador de su teléfono.

-No, probablemente no.- Él soltó una respiración temblorosa y volvió su mirada hacia Keith. -Lo que sea, no es importante.

-Eres un bebé, - Keith se burló. -Sólo dime, ¿cuál es el gran problema?

-Jódete- Lance caminó hasta el baúl del auto y comenzó a sacar su maleta y almohadas, sin mirar a Keith.

-Vamos, Lance.

Lance dejó escapar un fuerte resoplido, y de repente estaba mirando a Keith de una manera que nunca había visto antes.

-Lo dejé ganar.

-Oh, mierda…

-Siempre lo he dejado ganar. Es algo que siempre he hecho, incluso cuando éramos niños. -Lance sacó la última maleta y cerró de golpe el baúl. –Ahora, basta con eso.

\- ¿Pero por qué?

-Dije, basta con eso.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio mientras caminaban de regreso dentro de la casa, y la mente de Keith no podía dejar de vagar. Lance era la persona más competitiva que conocía. Los dos podían competir durante horas, y Lance siempre estaba seguro de que podía hacer las cosas mejor que Keith. Todo respecto a ellos era una competencia; sus calificaciones, los deportes, la cantidad de cervezas que podían beber en una salida, la cantidad de rebanadas de pizza que cada uno podría comer. Simplemente no parecía algo de la personalidad de Lance dejar que alguien ganara. No a menos que amara a esa persona más que a nadie en el mundo.

Tal vez Benji era esa persona.

Lance conduce a Keith por las escaleras y por un pasillo de piso de madera. Keith señaló el cuarto de baño al final del pasillo, la puerta entreabierta para revelar el sobrante de vapor de la ducha de Benji.

Lance dio un puntapié a la puerta de su habitación abierta, revelando una habitación de tamaño mediano con una cama gemela (6) en la esquina. Keith se encogió ante el cartel del anime Bleach en la pared, junto a varios carteles de Star Wars y un par de garabatos de Naruto.

\- ¿Qué…? - gritó Lance, dejando caer su equipaje para poder entrar en la habitación. -¿Dónde está la litera (7)?

Benji apareció al azar en el marco de la puerta, apoyándose contra él con la cadera. Ahora estaba recién bañado, llevaba una camiseta de "Nike".

-Mamá se lo dio a Josie.

Lance parecía listo para gritar y su mandíbula se abrió.

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿Pero por qué? ¡Era nuestra litera! Pensé…

Benji suspiró y se metió en la habitación para poder caer sobre el colchón.

-Nuestros pies siempre quedaban colgando. Somos demasiado altos para eso.

Lance parecía ofendido.

-Pero, ¡pero era _la_ litera! Jugamos piratas en ella, y me caí de la cama superior y me torcí el tobillo cuando tenía siete años. - Parecía listo para llorar, y Keith enterró su risa en su manga.

-Amigo, está literalmente en la habitación de al lado.

\- ¡Bueno sí! ¡Pero ahora no tengo una cama litera cool!

-Lance, ya eres un chico universitario. No necesitas una litera. - Benji sacudió su rizado pelo húmedo para exprimirlo. -Además, ahora puedes compartir una cama con Keith. Acurrucarse y hacer cosas gays, ¿verdad?

Eso hizo reír a Keith. Un momento ¿Abrazo? ¿Compartir? Como, ¿compartir una cama con Lance Sanchez? ¿O sea, dormir junto a Lance? Keith sintió que su piel se ponía pálida y las palmas de sus manos empañaban la empuñadura de su maleta.

Benji se rió entre dientes.

-Deja esa mierda, Lance. Sabes que estás emocionado, ahora puedes tener sexo y nadie te molestará.

\- ¡BENJI! - Lance gritó, golpeando de repente a su hermano con el extremo de una almohada. - ¿Qué diablos? ¡No se puede decir cosas como esa así de casualmente! Tienes doce años.

\- ¡Tengo dieciséis! -, Contestó Benji.

-Fuera. - Lance agarró los brazos de Benji y prácticamente lo expulsó de la habitación. -Vete, ahora mismo, déjanos, fuera…

\- ¡Diviértete! -, Preguntó Benji antes de que la puerta se cerrara en su cara. - ¡Usa protección!

Estaban finalmente tranquilos los dos, ahora que Benji se había ido de la habitación. Lance estaba con la oreja contra la puerta cerrada, las cejas fruncidas en concentración.

\- ¿Se ha ido?

-SHH.

Keith rodó los ojos y se movió hacia la cama, arrastrando su maleta detrás de él.

-Se ha ido, Lance. Puedes relajarte.

Después de un momento, Lance finalmente se alejó de la puerta.

-Nunca sabes. Benji a veces es una mierda.

-Sí. - Keith aceptó, dejándose caer sobre la cama y estirándose sobre la almohada. -Pero tú lo amas.

Keith no estaba seguro de qué era lo que lo había incitado a decir eso, pero una parte de él se alegró de haberlo hecho. Valió la pena ver la serena mirada en la cara de Lance.

-Sí, - Lance asintió, con sus ojos mirando la nada. -Realmente lo hago.

Keith no estaba seguro de lo que era, pero se encontró haciendo una pregunta que, en cierto modo, no era muy "Keith".

-Cuéntame sobre tus hermanos.

Los oídos de Lance se alzaron, y levantó una ceja.

\- ¿En serio?

Keith se encogió de hombros y se estiró un poco más en la cama, su camisa subió una pulgada dejando a la vista una porción de su piel pálida.

-Sí. Es decir, estaré con ellos durante dos semanas. Quiero saber en qué me estoy metiendo.

Lance se sentó en la cama al lado de Keith y comenzó a desatar sus zapatos.

-Bueno, has conocido a todos menos a Sophia. Ya no la vemos.

\- ¿De verdad? Pensé que todos tus hermanos te amaban. - Keith no pudo evitar un tintineo en su voz.

-Oh diablos, no. Solía pelear con Daniel todo el tiempo. Solo que ahora maduró desde que se casó y tuvo un hijo. ¿Y Cleo? Demonios, yo era horrible con ella de niño. Cuando ella era recién nacida y yo tenía seis años, le mordí el pie y la hice sangrar porque mi mamá no me estaba prestando atención a mí.

Keith se echó a reír. Eso definitivamente sonaba como algo que Lance haría.

-Ahora parece que no te odia.

-Nah,- Lance estuvo de acuerdo. -Ahora somos mayores. Esa rivalidad ha desaparecido hace tiempo.

-Entonces, - Keith jugó con el cordón de sus pantalones de chándal grises que había usado para el largo viaje. - ¿Por qué Sophia te odia?

El rostro de Lance palideció y se mordió el labio.

-Realmente no, yo solo... No lo sé. ¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto?

Keith se encogió de hombros.

-Um, ¿porque estamos creando un vínculo?

Un resoplido escapó de los labios de Lance.

-Lo que sea. El momento de las vinculaciones acabó- Lance se lanzó de la cama y buscó su maleta, indicando que la conversación estaba cerrada.

Keith no podía dejar de preguntarse si Lance escondía cosas de él. Ok, eso no, Keith sabía de hecho que Lance estaba manteniéndole información oculta. ¿Pero Lance realmente tenía la obligación decirle algo siquiera? Estaban fingiendo. Esta relación era falsa, y Keith sólo se consideraba amigo más de Lance, si, solamente eso. Podían guardar para ellos sus secretos personales, podían hacer lo que quisieran.

Keith se movió hacia su lado, de modo que quedó enfrentado a la pared.

-Voy a hacer una siesta- le dijo a Lance con entusiasmo. Lance respondió con un gruñido perezoso, en señal de haberlo oído.

Después de unos minutos de silencio entre los dos, Keith sintió que sus párpados se hacían pesados. Él los cerró los ojos completamente, y lentamente su aliento se fue endureciendo ante el sueño.

• ────── ✾ ────── •

 _ **Día 1**_

 _ **3:18 P.M.**_

Una sensación extraña se empujó contra el cuello de Keith, la humedad de una lengua trazando el contorno de la raíz de su cabello. La sensación de un aliento cálido puso sus pelos punta, y en su estado de letargo, Keith se movió hacia el toque. Un leve gemido se deslizó de su garganta, y la lengua siguió deslizándose contra la piel erizada de su cuello.

Qué sueño tan maravilloso era este.

-Lance- murmuró contra la almohada, dormitando y con los ojos todavía cerrados. Una pequeña línea de saliva manchaba la tela debajo de su boca abierta, y en su estado de sueño Keith seguía murmurando palabras incoherentes.

La sensación de unas escamas rugosas raspando el cuello de Keith hizo que de repente sus ojos se abrieran. Si no había estado despierto antes, definitivamente lo estaba ahora.

¿Y en la cama con él? Hecha un ovillo junto a su espalda, con una larga lengua de reptil colgando de su boca, había una iguana de tres pies de largo.

Keith gritó tan fuerte que la iguana se lanzó de la cama, sólo para correr a través del piso de madera y deslizarse a los brazos del pequeño Mateo.

Sentándose de golpe, Keith limpiaba el sudor de su frente con la respiración entrecortada silbando entre sus dientes.

\- ¿Qué…? - Resopló entre inhalaciones, con sus pupilas dilatadas y su corazón latiendo con fuerza. - ¿… era eso?

La voz aguda de Mateo le respondió.

\- ¡Ese fue Greedo!

\- ¿Greedo? - Preguntó Keith al niño -El nombre de la lagartija…- Él tragó un poco de aire y trató de calmar su rápido pulso - ¿Es Greedo?

\- ¡Es una iguana! - Anunció Mateo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la iguana -Lo traje aquí para que te salude, pero estabas dormido- Mateo se estaba arrastrando sobre cama con la iguana, y tiraba de la extraña manta en la que Keith estaba envuelto ¿Desde cuándo Keith había estado tapado con una manta? No reconocía el tejido suave ni recordaba haberse dormido con ella.

Mientras Mateo se retorcía para ponerse debajo del edredón, Greedo escapó del agarre del niño. Keith gritó pegándose a la esquina de la cama, tratando de alejarse lo más posible de la iguana.

\- ¿Por qué es tan grande? - Keith exclamó frenéticamente, empujando su cuerpo contra las paredes interconectadas. Estaba acorralado, y la iguana no parecía tener intenciones de irse a ninguna parte y solo se dedicaba a mirarlo chasqueando sus feos ojos de reptil.

Dios, ¿por qué la familia Sanchez tenía tantos animales? Lance afirmó que no vivían en una granja, pero esto ya se sentía como un zoológico. Pollos, una cabra, un perro, y ¿ahora una iguana? ¿Qué seguía? ¿Tigres?

-¡Le gustas!- Gritó Mateo

Keith tartamudeó y volvió los ojos hacia Mateo pidiendo ayuda.

-¡A… Aléjala de mí!

Mateo tomó la Iguana y la puso sobre su regazo. Trataba a la criatura como un animal de peluche, pero con más cuidado y dedicación. Acariciaba la cabeza del reptil y lo mantenía cerca de su pecho, como si la iguana fuera un pequeño gatito. Excepto que Greedo tenía escamas, no pelo, y probablemente media más de la mitad del tamaño del mismo Mateo.

-Está bien, Greedo- le susurró Mateo a la iguana, acariciándole la cabeza pensativamente. -Keith está asustado porque aún no te conoce muy bien. No estés triste, eres muy especial. ¡Eso es lo que mi _mami_ me dice!- enunció las sílabas de "especial" como si todavía estuviera tratando de aprender la palabra correctamente. -Keith también lo sabrá después de conocerte.

Mateo era un rompecabezas. Él era tan amable y cálido. Sin embargo, la manera en que hablaba con la iguana hizo que Keith se preguntara si el niño de cinco años había oído exactamente esas mismas palabras, pero de sus propios padres.

Keith suspiró y se arrastró de la cama. Observando el espejo de cuerpo entero que colgaba de la pared a su derecha, Keith notó que su pelo de recién levantado era un loco desorden. Maldijo entre dientes, esperando que Mateo no lo hubiera oído, y empezó a pasar las manos por su pelo para arreglarlo.

-Tú hablas mientras duermes- Mateo declaró indiferente.

Eso captó la atención de Keith, haciendo una pausa para voltear la cabeza.

-¿Qué?

-¡Hablas de dormido!- repitió Mateo, y esta vez los dos estaban haciendo contacto visual. A Keith no le gustaba mirar a los ojos de la gente, especialmente a un pequeño niño de cinco años cuyos ojos casi podrían perforarle el cráneo.

Keith frunció el ceño.

-No, no lo hago.

Mateo soltó una risita.

-¡Sí lo haces! Te gusta decir el nombre del tío Lance. Lo dices mucho. Estabas como, Lanceee, Lanceee, Lanceee.

Eso hizo que a Keith le tiemble la espina dorsal.

De acuerdo, tal vez había soñado con Lance. Pero eso era obviamente sólo un sueño al azar y en realidad no significaba nada. ¡Él soñaba con chicos todo el tiempo! No era como si realmente quisiera algo con Lance. Eso era estúpido de solo pensarlo.

Excepto que, no importa las excusas Keith haya inventado en su cabeza, todavía sentía la ansiedad fluir y enredarse confundiendo sus entrañas.

-¿Sueñas con él?-Se preguntó Mateo en voz alta. -¿Tú…?- Jadeó -¿Lo amas?

Keith no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo, ni de qué diablos estaba por decir. Pero de todas maneras se encontró a si mismo hablándole al niño.

-Mateo,- susurró Keith, de repente se inclinó al lado de la cama para que los ojos de ambos estuvieran a la misma altura. Ignorando completamente a la iguana que en algún momento se arrastró por su lado y salió por la puerta. - ¿Puedes mantener en secreto lo que dije de dormido?

El niño de cinco años asintió con la cabeza al instante, observándolo con anticipación.

-Es un gran secreto, y tú eres el único que lo va a saber.- Keith estaba ahora sujetando las manos de Mateo, juntando las palmas con las suyas.

Mateo parecía tomarse esto muy en serio, sus pequeñas cejas fruncidas y su labio inferior ligeramente arrugado.

-Sí, puedo guardar tu secreto. Soy bueno guardando secretos.

Keith asintió con la cabeza.

-Somos socios ahora, socios en el crimen.

-Wow- susurró Mateo aún más tranquilo, apretando las manos de Keith. -Creo que somos buenos compañeros en el crimen.

Y entonces sucedió algo extraño; Keith sonrió. No era que Keith no sonreía, lo hacía al menos de vez en cuando. Pero esta sonrisa era diferente. Esta fue causada por la extraña sensación que provocaba en Keith un hasta ahora desconocido sentido de protección. Normalmente Keith despreciaba a los niños. ¿Pero Mateo? Repentinamente tuvo la necesidad de abrazarlo y nunca dejarlo ir.

¿Por qué? Porque eran socios en el crimen.

• ────── ✾ ────── •

 _ **Día 1**_

 _ **3:49 P.M.**_

Después de perseguir a Greedo y encerrarlo en su jaula, tanto Mateo como Keith decidieron que era hora de que el joven regresara con la familia. Dormirse apenas a una hora de llegar no era la mejor manera de generar una buena primera impresión, y lamentó haber dejado que su cabeza tocara la almohada en primer lugar.

Keith se dio cuenta más tarde de que a la familia Sanchez no le importaban las primeras impresiones. Al menos no de la manera que Keith pensaba que lo harían.

-Lamento no haber podido hacerte una bienvenida en casa- dijo Rosa mientras recorría la cocina para recoger las llaves de su coche. Junto a la nevera había un gancho del cual colgaban todas las llaves de la familia, y de ahí tomó un gran llavero de Yoda que estaba enganchado desde el anillo. Benji entró corriendo por la cocina con un estuche de guitarra en la mano, mientras Josie intentaba atar los cordones de sus zapatos.

-¡ _Mamá_!- Benji levantó las cejas con impaciencia y señaló hacia la puerta principal.- ¡Empieza en diez minutos!

-De nuevo, lo siento- repitió Rosa, ignorando a su hijo impaciente. -Danny y Rachel están aquí, pero creo que Rachel llevará a Mateo a comprar los regalos de Navidad.

Lance sólo sonrió, dándole un empujoncito a su madre para ponerla en marcha.

-No te preocupes, _mamá_.

-Es que…- continuó Rosa, sin detenerse ni siquiera a respirar. -Benji tiene práctica de guitarra a las cuatro, Josie tiene reunión de exploradoras y Cleo…

- _Ma_ \- Lance la tranquilizó, abrazándola y besándole el pelo. -Está bien. Keith y yo podemos comer una pizza congelada.

La mujer suspiró, aceptando la derrota. Ella se quedó entre los brazos de Lance por un momento, inmóvil y agarrando las manos de su hijo.

-¿Estás seguro?

Lance asintió.

-Tienes que comprarme unas donas mientras estás fuera, sin embargo.

Benji gimió, prácticamente sacudiendo su funda de guitarra con clara molestia.

-¡ _Mamá_! ¡Voy a llegar tarde!

Rosa frunció el ceño antes de gritar hacia atrás de ella.

-¡Sólo sube al auto, Benjamin! En seguida estaré ahí.

Lance se rió entre dientes y dio a su madre otro abrazo, la cabeza de la mujer apenas rozaba debajo de la barbilla de Lance.

Keith se sentía absurdo; era un intruso observando la interacción entre madre e hijo. Era tan extraño para Keith… que no recordaba ni una sola vez en que haya vivido algo así.

-De todas formas- continuó Rosa, alejándose de su hijo y recogiendo su bolso del mostrador de la cocina -Voy a hacer una comida de bienvenida a casa, te guste o no.

-¿Puedo elegir lo que quiera?

Rosa asintió con la cabeza.

-Todo lo que quieras.

Y con esto se retiraban, Josie siguió tratando de ponerse su chaleco de exploradora en el camino.

Una vez que Rosa se fue con los niños, Keith y Lance fueron dejados a su suerte. Los únicos otros seres vivos en la casa eran Greedo, Danny (quien se encontraba en pleno estado de padre inmóvil en el sofá con una niña de dos años dormida en su pecho,) y Terminator, el perro.

Keith nunca había sido un gran fan de los perros. En todo caso, Keith era una persona más de gatos. Eran esponjosos y suaves, se frotaban contra las piernas y ronroneaban. Los perros, sin embargo, los perros eran terribles. Babeaban, olían fuerte, y saltaban sobre ti en los momentos más inconvenientes. Terminator era todas esas cosas… y más. Keith se sorprendió de lo mucho que Lance amaba a la criatura, o incluso de cómo podía tolerar ser besado por esa boca de perro cubierta de baba.

Keith se apoyó contra el mostrador y le dio un mordisco a una manzana que acababa de tomar, observando cómo Lance introducía una pizza congelada en el horno.

-¿No está tu mamá… no sé… preocupada por que tengamos sexo con la casa vacía?

El rostro de Lance se retorció de disgusto y cerró la puerta del horno.

-Um, ¿ew? ¿No?

Keith tragó otra mordida.

-Piensa un poco en ello. Somos dos estudiantes universitarios, 'supuestamente' en pareja, y ella nos dejó solos en casa.

-No estamos solos en casa, ahí están Danny e Isabella.- Lance apuntó a través de la puerta de la cocina y entró en la sala de estar, señalando al padre quieto y la niña que dormía.

Keith le dirigió a Lance una mirada en blanco.

-Tú y yo sabemos que has tenido sexo habiendo gente en la habitación de al lado.

-¡Eso no es cierto!

Keith emitió un resoplido.

-¿Recuerdas a Rolo?

Lance palideció y el rosa dejó sus mejillas oscuras. Cerró lentamente la puerta del horno, mientras miraba inexpresivamente a cualquier otro lugar con tal de desviar a Keith.

-Eso fue... Eso fue una cosa de una sola vez.

-Hunk dijo que los escuchó tres veces.

Lance maldijo entre dientes, mientras lanzaba la caja de pizza en la bolsa de reciclaje.

-Ese traidor.

Keith se rió detrás de su mano, después de haber terminado su manzana. Lanzó el núcleo a la basura y se volvió hacia Lance.

-Entonces, a lo que voy con esto es, si tu mamá pregunta, ¿Qué debemos decirle?

-Mi mamá no va a preguntar si tuvimos relaciones sexuales. Eso es raro.

-Pero si ella lo hace. ¿Entonces qué?

Lance gimió, pasándose una mano por el pelo y caminando a través de la cocina hasta el sótano.

-Bueno, si mi madre me pregunta por mi vida sexual, tendré que mentir.

-¿Y decir qué?

Lance nunca vaciló, hablando como si la respuesta fuera completamente aceptable.

-Digamos que tuvimos sexo.

Fue de Keith el turno de ponerse pálido, la brusquedad de las palabras de Lance hicieron que Keith tartamudeaba. Keith estaba bien con mentir sobre tener relaciones sexuales. Esta era una relación falsa, se requería mentir, por lo que estaba bien. Lo que no estaba bien era que era con Lance.

Lance solía hacer enfadar a Keith. Alteraba sus interruptores y sentía a veces ganas de arrancarle la piel cuando molestaba a Keith sin cesar. Ya era un milagro que hayan sobrevivido al viaje de un día entero, y mucho más lo era que haya aceptado hacerlo en primer lugar.

La excepción era que, a pesar de los defectos de Lance, las burlas, y las cosas que le hacían a Keith querer gritar… Lance era un tipo gracioso. Los dos realmente se llevaban bien cuando no se estaban peleando, por lo general solían vincularse con videojuegos, películas, incluso a la hora de ser el tormento de sus otros amigos. Seguro que chocaban mucho, pero ¿después de eso? Podían reírse. Los dos podrían no haber sido los mejores amigos, pero definitivamente eran amigos, de alguna manera rara y retorcida.

-Entonces…- murmuró Keith, cambiando el tema drásticamente. -¿Qué película quieres ver?

• ────── ✾ ────── •

 _ **Día 1**_

 _ **5:57 P.M.**_

-No puedo creer que estemos teniendo esta conversación- susurró Keith, frotándose las sienes con los dedos. -Es una pelea… nuestra primera pelea de pareja.

Lance se sentó en el suelo del sótano, con un círculo de DVDs colocado alrededor de sus rodillas cruzadas. Eran las películas de Star Wars, cada una colocada en orden de la mejor a la peor. Los dos chicos habían planeado originalmente encontrar una opción fácilmente y ponerla a andar en el reproductor de DVD, no activar una conversación profunda que ya habían tenido varias veces antes.

-No seas tan dramático… Esta no es nuestra primera pelea.- murmuró Lance mientras continuaba cambiando su orden de películas, colocando 'La venganza de los Sith' justo al lado de 'La amenaza fantasma'. -Simplemente dije que 'El despertar de la fuerza' estaba en el mismo nivel que 'Una nueva esperanza'. Eso no significa que tengas que ponerte todo teatral conmigo.

Keith gimió, (de forma bastante dramática) y estiró su cuerpo por encima del sofá rojo.

-¡Pero, no está en el mismo nivel! ¡'El despertar de la fuerza' fue una obra maestra cinematográfica! ¡Debería estar justo al lado de 'El imperio contraataca'!

Lance hizo una pausa, casi dejando caer el DVD en la mano.

-Mierda…- Maldijo, voz baja. –'El Imperio Contraataca' es la mejor. No lucharé contra esto.

-Nunca dije que no era el mejor —obviamente lo es— pero lo que estoy diciendo es que ¡'El despertar de la fuerza' también es súper buena!

-Pero no lo es- gimoteó Lance -Finn es muy molesto.

Keith jadeó.

-¡Finn es mi novio!

-Pensé que yo era tu novio.

Haciendo otro ruido de frustración, Keith se sentó más derecho en el sofá y dejó caer sus piernas al suelo.

-Novio falso- Hizo una pausa, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. -Mi punto es: no desvalorices 'El despertar de la fuerza'.

Lance comenzó a enumerar las cosas con los dedos, con un brillo en sus ojos que Keith sólo podía reconocer como malicia.

-Estaba Finn que se quejaba… demasiado. Rey está súper buena pero, como… ¿ella nunca usó ese bastón? ¿Qué diablos? Y Poe apenas salió en escena y obviamente era el mejor personaje…

-Está bien, ya tuve demasiado. Ya terminé con esta conversación. Veremos otra cosa.

Keith se levantó y abrió el armario del DVD, revelando los estantes llenos de películas. Él pasó su mano por los títulos pausadamente hasta encontrar una que considerara satisfactoria.

Sin interesarse en la opinión de Lance, Keith inmediatamente puso el DVD en el reproductor que estaba apoyado en la pared

-Veremos esto- Exclamó, agarrando el control remoto de la mesa de café.

-¿Qué es?

-Si te lo digo que empezarás a quejarte de algo que hicieron mal. Y yo sólo quiero disfrutar de una película.- Keith volvió a sentarse en el sofá y agarró una almohada, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cojín y enterrando su nariz.

Tan pronto como llegó la pantalla del título, un gruñido exagerado surgió del lado de Lance del sofá.

-¿"Volver al Futuro"? ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

-No…- Keith bramó, colocando un dedo sobre los labios de Lance. -Sin hablar. Vamos a disfrutar esto.

Cuando empezó la película, Keith notó lo cansado que estaba Lance. El muchacho había hecho todo lo posible para no demostrarlo antes, con lo de reunirse con su familia nuevamente y presentarles a su famoso novio. Ahora que estaban en silencio, los dos envueltos en mantas en el sofá del sótano, todo se sentía tranquilo; las luces ya se habían apagado y los dos finalmente podían relajarse.

-Puedes dormirte- susurró Keith después de doce minutos de película, viendo cómo los pesados párpados de Lance luchaban por mantenerse abiertos. -Te contaré lo que pasa.

La voz de Lance era apenas inteligible, mezclada con suspiros soñolientos y la lenta caída de su cabeza.

-Ya… ya la he visto.

Keith sonrió, tirando la manta de Lance más arriba sobre su pecho.

-Duerme.

Lance no necesitaba que se lo dijeran de nuevo. Ya estaba dormido, con los ojos bien cerrados, con la boca abierta soltando suaves ronquidos. Era lindo, aunque estuviera babeando.

Keith disfrutó de la película unos minutos más antes de que sucediera: la cabeza de Lance cayó contra su hombro. El muchacho se acurrucó contra su costado derecho, hundiendo inconscientemente su frente en el cuello de Keith.

Keith se sonrojó avergonzado a pesar de ser la única persona consiente en la habitación. No podía moverse tampoco. Lance se había trabado contra él y se negaba a soltarlo.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Empujar a Lance lejos? Eso lo despertaría, y no importaba cuanto Keith quisiera su brazo devuelta, lo inocente que lucía Lance era suficiente para detenerlo.

Tal vez Keith también podría cerrar los ojos. La idea parecía interesante: había estado conduciendo toda la noche anterior.

Y Keith finalmente cedió, dejando que sus ojos se cerraran al igual que los de Lance. Ni siquiera se molestó en apagar la película antes de quedarse dormido con su mejilla presionada contra la suavidad del cabello de Lance.

• ────── ✾ ────── •

 _ **Día 2**_

 _ **Sábado 17 de Diciembre**_

 _ **9:17 A.M.**_

Keith se despertó para encontrar a Lance babeando sobre su hombro.

No era una visión exactamente agradable… el muchacho nunca fue un bello durmiente. Siempre dormía con la boca abierta, la baba colgando de sus labios y los sonoros ronquidos pulsando a través de su boca y hacia fuera de su nariz.

-Mierda- murmuró Keith con ojos soñolientos, frotándose el cuello donde un agudo dolor comenzaba a manifestarse, indudablemente causado por su terrible posición para dormir, y ya estaba culpando a Lance por eso.

Lance resopló contra el hombro de Keith, impidiendo cualquier intento escape que este podría haber planeado. Después del cuarto intento Keith finalmente se dio por vencido, empujando descuidadamente a Lance con fuerza hacia un lado. Lance gorgoteó unas cuantas palabras incoherentes mientras su cuerpo caía contra la alfombra del sótano, y Keith solo se rió cuando vio que simplemente siguió roncando.

La idea de que la familia Sanchez, una familia de desconocidos, lo vieran con el cabello de recién levantado debería haber hecho que Keith se sintiera ansioso. Y normalmente así hhubiese sido, de no ser por el cabello igualmente embarazoso que Cleo y Benji tenían.

-Buenos días- Cleo saludó masticando sus cereales cuando Keith subió las escaleras del sótano. -¿Te divertiste durmiendo en el sofá?

Keith se frotó los ojos.

-No hay forma... Lance lo ocupa todo, incluso mi hombro.

Benji resopló y dejó su vaso de jugo de naranja.

-Eso les pasa por ser pegajosos.

Keith habría respondido, aunque extrañamente no lo sentía correcto. Éste era el hermano menor de Lance, así como también su mejor amigo. Se sentiría, bueno, extraño para Keith participar en la broma.

-Tu cabello es genial. Por cierto.- Cleo sonrió de nuevo a Keith, esta vez con la boca llena de leche. Sintiéndose algo incómodo, Keith pasó los dedos por su cabello distraídamente, sintiendo la rigidez que los cojines del sofá le habían dado.

-¿G-Gracias?- Keith tartamudeó, no estando seguro de cómo actuar. Era diferente cuando Lance estaba allí, él siempre lograba enmascarar a Keith con su entusiasmo. Keith podía estar simplemente a su lado y sonreír, viendo los eventos familiares pasar sin tener que participar de ellos. Sin embargo, ¿sin Lance? Se sentía vulnerable. Y allí estaba Keith, de pie con la ropa arrugada del día anterior, solo, en la cocina.

-No tienes que tenernos miedo, ¿sabes?

Los ojos de Keith se abrieron de par en par ante las palabras de Cleo, y sintió que hombros se tensaban.

-Realmente no- continuó, poniéndose de pie para posteriormente poner su tazón en el fregadero. -No vamos a juzgarte aquí. Sé que es extraño conocer a la familia de tu novio, pero no mordemos.

-A veces. A veces no mordemos.

Cleo le lanzó una mirada de enojo a Benji, una que sólo le hizo tensar más los hombros.

-Lo que estoy tratando de decir…

Benji se levantó y apartó a Cleo, colocando una mano firmemente en el hombro de Keith.

-No te preocupes, hombre. Cleo tiene razón… nosotros no juzgamos. Estamos contentos de que hagas feliz a Lance.- Con un firme apretón en el hombro, Benji se movió, llevando su tazón al fregadero junto al de Cleo.

Keith se mordió el labio, viendo cómo Benji subía las escaleras a su habitación de dos en dos.

Sabía que las palabras de Benji eran pura amabilidad. Y en verdad… calmaron sus ansiedades, así como sus temores de desaprobación. Sin embargo, Keith no podía evitar tener un sentimiento de culpa. Estaban mintiéndole a esta familia, y lo peor era que Keith quería seguir haciéndolo.

Una vez que Benji se fue, Cleo le mostró a Keith la cocina. Señaló de dónde podía sacar tazas y el armario de los cereales; incluso le mostró el cajón de los niños. Éste era un cajón 'especial', usado solamente por Josie y sus primos más jóvenes. Tenía muchas cosas; cuencos de plástico con motivos de "Las Tortugas Ninjas", platos con diseños de princesas de Disney, incluso una taza grande con la Princesa Leia en el frente. Algunos parecían más viejos, las imágenes en el plástico habían empezado a desaparecer los usos. Un plato en particular llamó la atención de Keith, y lo señaló inmediatamente.

-¿Qué es eso?

Cleo notó el plato y suspiró. Era un plato blanco, aunque el color original se había transformado obviamente en un delicado amarillo. La placa estaba cubierta con marcador, todos los dibujos estaban hechos por un niño.

-Mi mamá piensa que ella es realmente buena con las manualidades. Pero no lo es, ella no ha cosido un vestido o hecho tarjetas de felicitaciones ni una vez en su vida. De todos modos, cuando éramos niños, trataba siempre de crear nuevas artesanías para nosotros. Una por ejemplo era hacernos dibujar un plato, ¿no es un poco raro? Sin embargo, ese es el de Lance.

Levantando una ceja, Keith levantó el plato del cajón para inspeccionarlo. El dibujo era terrible, probablemente fue hecho cuando Lance tenía cinco o seis años. Estaba todo trazado en azul, las líneas eran delgadas y temblorosas.

Después de examinar el plato, Keith se dio cuenta de que el dibujo era de dos personas: un niño pequeño y una niña mayor. Sus cuerpos eran redondos y sus brazos simples líneas, recordándole a Keith a la gente papa. En el rincón del plato había una pequeña nota manuscrita con una letra que obviamente pertenecía a Rosa.

 _'Sophia y yo' de Lance Sanchez_

 _Seis años_

 _Marzo del 2001_

Keith tragó saliva, dándose cuenta de lo valioso que era el objeto en sus manos. Dejó el plato suavemente.

-De todos modos- continuó Cleo, volviendo a cerrar el cajón. -Deberías ir a despertar a Lance. ¿Escuché que están al cuidado de los niños hoy?"

• ────── ✾ ────── •

 _ **Día 2**_

 _ **Sábado 17 de diciembre**_

 _ **5:21 P.M.**_

Keith consideró que su primer día 'oficial' en la casa de Sanchez fue bastante exitoso. No hubo ningún problema y nadie sospechó la falsa relación, por lo tanto las preocupaciones de Keith lograron ser calmadas. Los dos muchachos se habían relajado al principio del día, todo antes de ser atados a un trabajo de niñeros improvisado.

Keith se había ocupado principalmente de Mateo, Lance estuvo más preocupado por Josie y la hermana pequeña de Mateo, Isabella. Mateo obviamente había tomado un gusto por Keith, ya que constantemente tiraba de sus dedos para mostrarle cosas que le parecían interesantes. La admiración de Mateo tal vez aumentó más aún desde que Keith dejó que el niño dibujara garabatos en sus piernas, convirtiendo su piel pálida en una brillante malla decorada con marcador verde, amarillo y rojo.

Cuando Rosa y los padres de Mateo regresaron con los comestibles, Lance y Keith se sintieron aliviados de estar libres de niños. Mateo corrió a montar su moto de juguete en el frente con Rachel, contándole a su madre en una voz excesivamente entusiasta sobre todas las cosas divertidas que había hecho ese día.

-Keith es agradable- Mateo explicó, señalando en la dirección a Keith. -Me dejó dibujar sobre él.

Las horas pasaron hasta que la tarde llegó. Rosa comenzó a preparar la cena, reclutando a sus hijos para la tarea. A Keith no le habían dado un trabajo por lo que sólo observarlos desde la isla le hacía sentirse inútil. La señora Sanchez estaba detrás de una gran tabla, cortando el pollo en trozos con un cuchillo afilado. Benji estaba cortando maíz en la mesa de la cocina, y Lance supuestamente debía lavar las vajillas.

Keith se encontró al lado de Rosa, observándola cortar el pollo atentamente. Se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Señora Sanchez

La mujer levantó la vista y alzó las cejas.

-¿Hmm?

-¿Quiere, uh ...- Keith tartamudeó y se encontró con que no podía hacer contacto visual con ella. -¿Quiere que la ayude con esto?

En el momento en que hizo la pregunta, sus labios formaron una sonrisa. Una arruga feliz apareció en los pliegues que rodeaban su mirada, y ella asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Por supuesto! La ayuda siempre es bienvenida.- Se giró y señaló el fregadero con su cuchillo. -Lávate las manos primero.

Keith obedientemente asintió y se movió para hacer lo que le habían dicho. Lance, cuyo cuerpo cubría la isla, tenía su teléfono en la mano.

-¿Por qué estás ayudando?- preguntó Lance, levantando la vista de su teléfono.

-Porque soy amable.- Keith se frotó las manos con jabón un poco demasiado fuerte. -¿No deberías estar lavando los platos o algo así?

Lance abrió mucho los ojos.

-¡Mierda!- Se arrastró por la isla para llegar al lavavajillas. -¡Lo olvidé!

La señora Sanchez golpeó a su hijo con una toalla, y lo regañó.

-Ese lenguaje, Lance.

-Mierda, ¡lo siento!- Murmuró, y se estremeció cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba maldiciendo de nuevo -¡Lo siento! Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, mamá, yo…

Ella lo golpeó por segunda vez, y él chillando como un niño, corrió lejos del alcance de su madre. Keith escuchó las risitas de Benji desde la mesa de la cocina.

-¡Vuelve y vacía los platos!- Su madre gritó cuando Lance se escabulló por la sala de estar. Ella suspiró y se volvió hacia Keith, entregándole el cuchillo con el que estaba trabajando.

-Asegúrate de que realmente lo haga.- Murmurando unas cuantas palabras en español que Keith no podía entender, la Sra. Sanchez tomó un gran recipiente de plástico y se dirigió hacia la puerta trasera. -Estaré recogiendo verduras del jardín- le notificó a Keith. -¡No dejes que use sus encantos románticos en ti! ¡Él hará cualquier cosa para librarse de las tareas domésticas!

Keith sintió que se sonrojaba e inmediatamente comenzó a protestar.

-Eso no es…

No pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo, a la vez que observaba a la pequeña mujer cerrar la puerta de cristal detrás de ella. Se enderezó y se volvió hacia el pollo, cuchillo en mano.

Después de un minuto de mirar el pollo crudo, Keith se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba por hacer.

¿Por qué pensó que esto era una buena idea? Nunca había cocinado antes. Bueno, algunos de sus padres de acogida le habían enseñado una que otra cosa, como por ejemplo usar tazas medidoras y la diferencia entre las cucharadas y las cucharillas. ¿Pero respecto a todo lo demás? Keith no tenía ni idea.

Benji debió haber notado su mirada perdida, porque dejó de pelar la cáscara de maíz.

-¿Keith?- preguntó. -¿Necesitas ayuda?

-Uh…

Benji no dejó que Keith terminara, y se puso a gritar a través de la casa;

-¡LANCE! ¡Tu novio no puede cocinar!

De alguna manera, Lance había logrado aparecer en la cocina en un tiempo récord.

-Así que…- declaró Lance, con el rostro triunfante. -Finalmente encontré algo que el gran Keith Gyeong no puede hacer.

Keith puso los ojos en blanco.

-Por favor, no seas inmaduro.

Lance se rió entre dientes.

-Oh, demonios, sí, lo haré. Tú, el chico con las honrosas "A" no puede cocinar. Nunca voy a superar esto, voy a recordarlo todo en el tiempo hasta que…

-Cállate- murmuró Keith, apretando la palma de la mano contra la boca de Lance para poner fin a sus burlas. -Sólo enséñame a preparar este pollo antes de decida golpearte.

Lance se echó a reír y apartó la mano de Keith de su rostro, dirigiéndola hacia el fregadero.

-Primero, lávate las manos. No queremos tus gérmenes en nuestra cena.

-Ya me lavé las manos, esto es sólo…

-¡Lávatelas!

Suspirando, Keith hizo lo que le dijeron. Movió sus manos bajo el agua corriente del fregadero, frotando la espuma de jabón sobre su piel.

-Ahora- continuó Lance, señalando el gran cuchillo. –A cortar el pollo mi joven padawan.

Tratando de no hacer ningún comentario agrio, Keith agarró el cuchillo y se movió hacia delante de la tabla de cortar, cortando cuidadosamente la carne cruda en tiras finas y desiguales.

-¿Así?

Lance sacudió la cabeza.

-Eres terrible, no, aquí…- Se movió detrás de Keith, extendiendo los brazos para agarrar las muñecas de Keith. Ubicando sus manos derechas juntas, Lance movió lentamente la mano de Keith para cortar el pollo. Era una experiencia extraña (y bastante torpe), especialmente con el aliento de Lance haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello. Keith se sintió enrojecer, cada roce de piel con piel estaba enviando corrientes eléctricas por su espina dorsal.

-Tienes que cortarlos más gruesos y de un solo golpe.

Keith protestó.

-¡Pero eso es lo que yo estaba haciendo!

-¡No, no estabas haciéndolo! ¡Los tuyos parecen pequeños híbridos de queso en tiritas!

Keith frunció el ceño y giró torpemente en los brazos de Lance, olvidando momentáneamente la vergüenza.

-¡Mmm… no! ¡Corté mi pollo como tiras de pollo! ¡Eso dice "pollo" por todas partes!

-¿Siempre discuten como una vieja pareja de casados?- Preguntó Benji desde la mesa de la cocina.

Keith y Lance se volvieron para mirar a Benji al mismo tiempo que ambos recordaron que tenían audiencia. Un rubor se deslizó por las mejillas de Keith, y de pronto recordó los brazos de Lance alrededor de sus caderas.

Lance tragó saliva.

-Um... ¿no?

-Sí, lo hacemos.- Keith miró a Lance violentamente, con una amenaza impresa en sus ojos que gritaba; '¡Ponte de acuerdo conmigo!'

-¡OH!- Los ojos de Lance se agrandaron. -Oh, oh sí. Sí, está bien discutir.-El muchacho se puso en marcha. –Pelear de vez en cuando es saludable, nosotros lo hacemos. Tenemos muchas peleas. Intensos combates, peleamos con nuestras bocas, peleamos con la ropa, peleamos en la cama, peleamos en la ducha…

-Lance.

-…Así que, no te preocupes si empezamos a golpearnos entre nosotros. Es porque nos amamos. Alivia la tensión sexual.

-¡Lance!

-¿Qué?- Keith hizo que la palma de su mano golpeara contra su frente moviéndose de los brazos de Lance. -Sólo deja de hablar.

Benji se levantó de la mesa de la cocina con las cáscaras de maíz desbordando en sus brazos.

-O… kay.- Murmuró, torpemente caminando hacia la puerta trasera con las cáscaras. -Ahora solo me voy a ir yendo.

-¡No!- Lance se lanzó hacia Benji, agitando sus brazos para agarrar las cáscaras de maíz. –Yo voy a alimentar a los pollos. Tú preparas la cena.

-Pero ¿y la enseñanza…?

-¡No!- repitió Lance, ya robando el maíz de su hermano, que parecía ofendido. -Keith, ven conmigo. No quiero que te cortes con el cuchillo.

De alguna manera, Lance había encontrado mágicamente una manera de deshacerse de la tarea de lavar los platos, hacer la cena, y tener que tratar con su hermano pequeño. La señora Sanchez tenía razón, él era un verdadero fugitivo.

-Muy bien, ¿qué demonios fue eso?

Los dos habían escapado de la cocina momentos antes y ahora se encontraban caminando hacia el gallinero ubicado en el terreno amarillo detrás de la casa. Era un campo de hojas altas y sin cortes que le hacían cosquillas en los muslos a Keith incluso a través de sus pantalones de chándal, la hierba seca pasaba por encima de su rodilla.

Lance pasó por encima de una rama caída, su atención apuntó deliberadamente a las montañas del desierto que se alzaban en la lejanía.

-Te estaba ayudando a cocinar. Ya lo sabes, estabas allí.

-Quiero decir, eso es obvio- Keith se mordió el labio frunciendo el ceño. –Pero… tus brazos estaban alrededor de mi cintura. Fue raro.

Lance dio un paso por encima de una roca enorme.

-Fue un show para mi hermano. Una relación falsa incluye coqueteo falso.

Keith tragó saliva.

-Supongo que eso tiene sentido.

Cuando arribaron al gallinero, un olor desagradable entró penetró la nariz de Keith. Mirando a través de una pared de alambre de púas, Keith contó nueve gallinas, todas cacareando en voz alta cuando Lance se movió para desenganchar la bisagra de la puerta.

-Dios mío, esto apesta- murmuró Keith mientras se pellizcaba la nariz. -¿Qué es?

-Eso, amigo mío, es caca de pollo recién cocida.

Lance subió al cobertizo lentamente, maniobrando para que ninguna de las aves pudiera escapar del alambre de púas.

-Hola, señoras- dijo Lance, chasqueando la lengua mientras caminaba sobre las cáscaras de maíz esparcidas -¿Me extrañaron?

Keith miró asombrado.

-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?

-Dándoles a las damas un poco de amor- respondió simplemente Lance, extendiéndose para sostener una de las gallinas y acunarla entre sus brazos. -¿No es cierto, eh…?- Miró hacia abajo una etiqueta verde que estaba envuelta alrededor de su pata. -…Tortuga Ninja.

Una risa explotó desde el pecho de Keith. ¿Qué clase de idiota llama a su gallina 'Tortuga Ninja'?

-¡Hey!- gritó Lance, bajando lentamente a Tortuga Ninja para que ella pudiera ir a pelear por su porción de cáscara de maíz. -No te burles de mis hijos así.

-¿Tus hijos?- preguntó Keith, con expresión incrédula. Keith apoyó su cadera del otro lado del alambre de púas, agarrando su barbilla. -¿Y quién es el padre?

-Tú, duh- Lance dijo esto dándolo por hecho, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Se inclinó para acariciar a algunos de los otros pollos. -Eres mi novio, y estos son nuestros hijos que criamos desde pequeños.

Keith se quedó boquiabierto.

-He vivido en esta propiedad durante un total de un día, Lance. Estos pedacitos de carne no son mis hijos.

Lance jadeó, echando la cabeza hacia atrás con un dramático ademan.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso delante de los niños?- Lance se arrojó al piso del gallinero, arrojando sus brazos como una prima dona. -¡Estoy decepcionado, Keith! ¡Decepcionado!

Keith se frotó las sienes, gimiendo desde lo profundo de su garganta.

-Levántate, idiota. Estás revolcándote sobre mierda de pollo.

-No- murmuró Lance, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado. Todos los pollos gritaban y cacareaban alrededor de él, algunos incluso caminaban por encima de sus piernas y brazos -Yo soy uno con los niños. ¡Me necesitan, Keith, no tienen madre!

Uno de los pollos de color marrón con una etiqueta de identificación que decía "Servicio Postal de Estados Unidos 2.0", empezó a pellizcar el cabello castaño oscuro de Lance. Keith decidió que al parecer estaba demasiado cómodo yaciendo entre las feas aves. Y, sorprendentemente, los pollos estaban cómodos con él también. ¿Era algo así como un susurrador de pájaros? ¿Cómo Lance incluso podía tener amigos?

-Eres literalmente la persona más extraña que he conocido.

-Y te encanta

Keith frunció el ceño.

-No, lo tolero. Obtengo lavandería de ropa gratis con esto.- Keith se recogió el cabello en una cola de caballo con el sol golpeando su cabeza, calentándolo y haciendo que el sudor se pegara en su piel -Ahora me voy, esto es demasiado embarazoso.

Lance protestó algo que Keith no podía entender, sobre todo porque uno de los pollos se había arrastrado por su rostro. Justo cuando estaba a punto acelerar el paso para regresar a la casa, Keith decidió hacer una última cosa.

-¡Sonríe!

Keith sacó la fotografía más rápida que había tomado en su vida, capturando una imagen ligeramente borrosa de Lance descansando en un lecho de paja, rodeado de pollos con los ojos borrosos. Entonces Keith estaba corriendo, el teléfono apretado firmemente en la mano mientras sus piernas lo llevaban a través del campo. Podía oír a Lance chillando detrás de él, pero sus gritos eran amortiguados por los fuertes gritos de las gallinas.

Keith sólo miró hacia atrás por un momento, y una sonrisa se extendió a través de su cara cuando vio a Lance luchando por salir del gallinero. Las gallinas le cacareaban fuerte, como diciéndole que no le permitirían marcharse de ningún modo. Estaba atrapado, los pollos bloqueaban su camino hacia la puerta y algunos de ellos corrían alrededor de sus pies.

-¡Joder, Gyeong!- Lance gritó levantando un puño tembloroso. -¡Mas te vale que no le envíes eso a Pidge!

• ────── ✾ ────── •

 _ **Día 2**_

 _ **Sábado 17 de Diciembre**_

 _ **6:10 P.M.**_

La cena en la casa Sánchez fue una experiencia única, por decir lo menos.

Antes que nada, Keith ni siquiera sabía que existían mesas que se ajustaran a más de seis personas. Había muchas sillas, y aún más se añadieron entre los espacios para tener asientos extra. Todos estaban apretados, y la comida giraba constantemente alrededor de la mesa de persona a persona.

Hicieron un agradecimiento antes de la cena, algo que Keith realmente entendía. Había tenido padres de acogida religiosos, pero esto no era muy diferente. Se permitió abrir los ojos una vez, asomando la mirada a través de la mesa para ver a Mateo, quien le saludó con la mano.

Todo el tiempo hubo tres o más conversaciones a la vez, pero era normal participar en al menos dos. Había más de dos jarras de limonada sobre la mesa, y Josie había derramado su tasa apenas a los cinco minutos de habérsela servido. Hubo muchas risas, mucho ruido y muchas cosas que Keith no conseguía terminar de nombrar.

¿Qué era? ¿Domesticidad? ¿Amor? ¿Sentimiento de pertenencia? Lo que fuera, a Keith le gustaba.

Durante la cena Keith conoció al padre de Lance, Jaime Sanchez. El señor Sanchez era alto y moreno, sus grandes manos eran ásperas y callosas. Su cabello ya mostraba algunas canas, pero no necesariamente llegaba a ser calvo. Llevaba unas gafas circulares apoyadas en el borde de la nariz.

Él era agradable, debía admitirlo. Pero también era algo aterrador si se guiaba por la forma en que Jaime miró a Keith. No era disgusto o enojo lo que expresaba, sólo frustración. Como si una parte de él quisiera agradecerle que Keith estuviera allí, mientras la otra deseara pedirle educadamente que se fuera.

Keith también conoció a la esposa de Daniel, Rachel, quien alimentaba a Isabella con zanahorias hervidas. La niña de dos años estaba sentada en una silla alta de Plaza Sésamo, un viejo mueble con los bordes de plástico rayados y un asiento acolchado gastado. Líneas descoloridas de color azul y verde marcaban la bandeja, como si hace un tiempo un joven Lance hubiera garabateado todo con crayones.

A Isabella le gustaba mirar a Keith. Al principio lo consideró un poco aterrador, pero más tarde Lance le aseguró que a su sobrina, Isabella, sólo le gustaba observar a las personas nuevas de su entorno. Ella era linda, si consideras la zanahoria naranja en la cara de un bebé como algo lindo. Tenía mucho cabello, incluso para una niña de dos años.

-Así que,- comenzó Cleo mientras recogía su pollo con salsa. -¿Cómo se conocieron?

La pregunta no fue pensada para ser incómoda. Ni siquiera era una pregunta malintencionada, Cleo realmente quería saber. Sin embargo, ante la forma en la que el cuello del señor Sanchez se tensionó, podía deducirse de que la pregunta no era bienvenida.

-Tal vez no deberíamos hablar de la…- hizo una pausa -…relación de Lance en la mesa a la hora de cenar.

Keith no entendía por qué el Sr. Sanchez estaba en contra de esto, contra Lance y él. Bueno, en si la relación era falsa. Pero la familia Sanchez no necesitaba saber eso, y algo dentro de Keith lo hizo sentirse realmente enojado. Puede que no estuvieran saliendo realmente, pero eso no significaba que Keith no pudiera sentir un sentimiento de protección hacia Lance. Lance era su amigo, o al menos algo parecido.

Lo extraño era que la señora Sanchez le había expresado su aceptación y apoyo a Lance. Daniel, Cleo, Rachel, Benji, incluso Josie, habían demostrado de que amaban a Lance incondicionalmente, sin importar su sexualidad.

-En realidad- dijo la señora Sanchez, apartando la mirada de su esposo y acercándose a Lance con una sonrisa maternal en los labios. -Me encantaría escuchar la historia.

Cualquier persona en la mesa podía ver la tensión entre la pareja. Rosa había ido en contra de la petición de Jaime, y era obvio que no quería negociar con él en la mesa.

Si Keith no lo supiera con exactitud, llegaría en ese momento a la conclusión que el matrimonio tenía opiniones opuestas sobre la sexualidad de Lance.

Lance se tragó un poco de pollo.

-¿Entonces quieren la historia? Bueno, es muy simple.

-¡Bien!- Benji golpeó su puño sobre la mesa, ganando una risita de Isabella y un aullido del perro desde la habitación de al lado. -¡Estoy listo para escucharla!

Bien, Lance y Keith habían pensado esto durante el viaje en auto. Había sido idea de Keith crear una historia de fondo, pero fue Lance quien hizo todo el juego mental. Habían decidido sacar una historia de la verdad, añadiendo algunas mentiras bondadosas.

-Bueno- empezó a contar Lance, bajando el tenedor para poder hacer gestos con las manos. -Nos conocimos a través de nuestros compañeros de cuarto, pero es mucho más complejo que eso. Mi compañero de cuarto es este chico llamado Hunk y…

-¿Hunk? ¿En serio? -Benji resopló.

Lance tiró la oreja de su hermano.

-¡Oye! No ofendas a Hunk! Es mi mejor amigo, y es muy bueno en dibujo y química. Nunca se burlen de alguien que es bueno con el dibujo y la química. Esas son las dos artes sagradas del universo.

Benji rodó los ojos y tomó un trago de su limonada.

-De todos modos- continuó Lance, volviendo a su modo de contar historias. -Hunk y Keith son compañeros de laboratorio, así que Keith venia mucho a nuestro dormitorio para estudiar. Ahora, el compañero de cuarto de Keith es Shiro, y Shiro es como, súper sexy.

-¿Qué tan sexy?- Benji bromeó, ganando una un golpe de su hermana.

-¡Cállate!- exclamó Cleo. -¡Déjalo contar su historia!

Lance sonrió maliciosamente.

-Más sexy que Chris Evans.

Esto provocó un jadeo tanto de parte de la señora Sanchez como de Rachel.

-¿¡Qué!?- preguntó Rosa, con la mano cerca de la boca. -¡Pero Chris Evans es magnífico!

Lance asintió estando de acuerdo.

-Bueno, ¿Shiro? Él es más apuesto. Probablemente sea el hombre más sexy de todos. Solía jugar béisbol en la secundaria así que tiene unos brazos realmente musculosos, pero ¿no desagradablemente musculosos? Así que es estupendo.

-Si Shiro es tan sexy, ¿por qué no estás saliendo con él?- Benji señaló esto con la boca llena de comida.

-¡Benjamín!- La señora Sanchez golpeó ligeramente el brazo de Benji. -¡Eso es una falta de respeto para Keith!

Hasta ese momento, Keith había estado bastante callado. Justo ahora era el mejor momento para que atacara.

-Está bien, señora Sanchez.- Keith sonrió. -Ya sé que Lance le tiene ganas a Shiro. Él lo invitó a salir el año pasado, y fue duramente rechazado. Había llevado rosas y todo.

Bueno, eso no era parte de la falsa historia de Lance. Esa parte era completamente cierta, ¿y Keith se arrepentía de haberla expuesto? No, indudablemente no. La mandíbula de Lance se abrió de tal forma que Keith temió que golpeara contra la mesa.

-¡Keith!- Gritó, casi tirando en su silla hacia atrás. -¡Ese detalle era totalmente innecesario de contar!

Daniel se recostó en su silla y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

-En realidad no, definitivamente necesitaba oír eso.

Lance le dio un golpe bromista en la cabeza a Daniel, ignorando las risitas que provenían de la esquina de Benji y Cleo.

-Danny, te juro…

-Muy bien- declaró el señor Sanchez, levantándose con su plato sucio. –Lance, lavarás los platos esta noche.

-¿Qué? Pero papá…

-Sin excepciones. Ese pequeño truco con los pollos de hace un rato te va a costar.

Keith tosió en su brazo para ocultar su risa. Lance parecía un cachorro derrotado, observando con ojos tristes mientras su padre y el resto de sus hermanos se levantaban para poner sus platos sucios en el fregadero.

-Pero ni siquiera terminé mi historia- murmuró Lance, que ahora se encontraba encogido en la silla.

-Boo-hoo- bromeó Keith, aunque tenía una sonrisa amistosa en su rostro y sus palabras se emitieron amablemente. -Estoy seguro de que podrás contarla más tarde.

Keith se prometió a sí mismo que no ayudaría a Lance con los platos. Sin embargo, aquí estaba, con los brazos cubiertos de jabón y los dedos arrugados como pasitas. Había aceptado ayudar, no porque fuera una persona compasiva o algo así, sino porque Lance se encontraba haciendo berrinche frente al fregadero como un bebé. Arrugando el labio inferior, y poniendo sus ojos azules grandes y acuosos con los brazos flojos a los costados. Era molesto.

-Ayúdame.

-No.

-¡Ayúdame!

-No.

-¿Me ayudas?

-Bien.

Todos los demás habían dejado ya la cocina y el comedor, lo más probable es que hayan ido a poner a los niños en la cama. No había sobras, Lance le informó a Keith que nunca quedaba ninguna, y con Lance en el fregadero, la señora Sanchez había ido a encargarse de sus propios asuntos.

Lance decidió encender la radio de la esquina de la cocina. La emisora estaba pasando una canción bastante antigua, probablemente había quedado sintonizada de la última vez que la señora Sanchez la usó.

-Si te pones a bailar, romperé contigo- murmuró Keith, frotando un plato lleno de manchas de salsa.

-Tranquilo, sólo encendí la radio. Eso no significa que vaya a bailar.

Keith alzó una ceja a Lance y no dijo nada, sino que se puso a seguir la música moviendo la cabeza. Era una canción vieja. Definitivamente vieja, y en absoluto el tipo que Keith escucharía. No, esta canción era un tipo de Footloose, West Side Story, Sixteen Candles Cringe. El tipo de canción que en estos tiempos se convertía en meme.

-¡Es buena, sin embargo!- Proclamó Lance, y comenzó a mover sus piernas al ritmo se la música.

Keith gimió.

-No, no hay forma. Yo literalmente te dije que no bailes, por favor no hagas esto…- Hizo una pausa, escuchando la canción por un momento -¿Eso es Abba?

Lance no dijo nada, sino que rodó las caderas en su lenta caminata hacia Keith.

-No, no, no hagas eso…

En un movimiento rápido, las manos de Keith estaban en las de Lance, logrando ser apartado del fregadero.

- _I've been cheated by you since I don't know when…_

-Lance, no cantes, eso es extraño.

Parecía que a Lance no le importaba una mierda lo que Keith pensara. A pesar de las quejas tomó las manos jabonosas de Keith, tirando de sus brazos hacia el centro de la cocina.

Keith se esforzaba por mantenerse lo más quieto posible. Se negó a bailar, no había manera en el mundo que él hiciera tal cosa. ¿Bailar? ¿Con Lance? Especialmente en la cocina de Lance, escuchando la radio de Lance, el Abba de Lance, en la casa de Lance, Lance. Bailar con Lance... De ninguna manera, ni en un millón de años.

El problema era que ver sus caderas moverse era surrealista. Lance parecía saber exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, sus movimientos tan completos y sin esfuerzo. Era una danza tan casual, totalmente simple y única solo gracias a Lance. Y sin embargo, Keith no recordaba haber visto a alguien moverse con tanta gracia.

¿Lance sabe bailar?

-¿Tú sabes bailar?

Dejó escapar de repente, y su tono hizo que sonara como una pregunta y un cumplido a la vez. Estaba golpeándose mentalmente la cabeza contra una pared, porque no importaba lo mucho que Lance Sanchez lo molestara, el tipo seguía haciendo que Keith lo reconsiderara. Y este momento fue uno de esos raros casos en que Keith miraba a Lance de otra manera.

Lance apretó sus palmas, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Puedo ser un tipo pesado, torpe y molesto en el exterior, pero tengo algunas habilidades escondidas bajo la manga.

Keith tomó aire, encontrando que era difícil concentrarse cuando Lance se movía tan ágilmente sin esfuerzo. Él desvió su mirada literalmente a cualquier otro lugar apartándola de su compañero de baile.

-Sí, pero, ¿por qué? ¿Saben los demás que te gusta bailar? Hunk y Shiro, ¿lo saben?

Lance se encogió de hombros e hizo girar a Keith cuando el ritmo aceleró.

-Nah.

Y luego comenzó a moverse más rápido. A pesar de que el baile estaba destinado a ser bromista y ridículo, Keith no podía dejar de pensar que era hábil. Su talento era natural, al igual que el mismo Lance, no había estado en una sola clase de baile en su vida. Obviamente, Lance no sabía nada sobre el vals, o cualquier danza clásica elaborada. Sólo sabía moverse.

Lance ya no estaba cantando, solo pronunciaba algunas de las palabras, y Keith se estaba aguantando las ganas de golpearlo.

- _Just one look and I can hear a bell ring…_

Keith quiso gritar.

- _One more look and I forget everything…_

Keith quiso arrancar sus manos de las de Lance.

 _-Woooaahhh…_

Keith finalmente se rindió.

- _Mamma Mia! Here I go again! My- my, how could I resist you?_

Tal vez bailar con Lance no era tan malo. Mientras nadie estuviera allí para verlo, siempre y cuando fuera sólo Lance, mientras no lo juzgaran, entonces sí. Keith bailaría con Lance.

Y tal vez, sólo tal vez, Keith lo disfrutaría.

• ────── ✾ ────── •

 _ **Día 2**_

 _ **Sábado 17 de Diciembre**_

 _ **9:42 P.M.**_

Espiar a Keith y Lance no era algo de lo que Cleo se sintiera orgullosa. No había sido su intención originalmente, sólo había bajado las escaleras para tomar un vaso de agua antes de acostarse. Entonces, ¿se sentía culpable por estar mirando detrás de la puerta de la cocina? Sí, por supuesto que sí. ¿Pero iba a detener su espionaje? No, probablemente no.

No se consideraba la rebelde de la familia. Ese título le había sido concedido a Lance hace años, y se estaba encaminándose a ser heredado por Josie, quien la mayor parte del tiempo consideraba gracioso jugar bromas, ocultar el teléfono de Benji y responderle mal a su _Mamá_. A Cleo le gustaba pensar en sí misma como la niña responsable, siguiendo a Danny, a quien los otros hermanos apodaban como 'el niño perfecto' debido a sus calificaciones ejemplares, sus becas en la escuela de derecho y la familia americana de ensueño.

Entonces, ¿espiar? ¿A las diez de la noche? Vistiendo solamente su pijama y con el cuerpo descansando contra la pared del pasillo. Se sentía ridícula, y sin embargo estaba allí, mirando, espiando, curioseando, sonriendo y riendo. ¿Qué la había hecho quedarse?

¿Honestamente? Fue la sonrisa en la cara de Lance.

Lance sonrió todo el tiempo, esa expresión estaba grabada en su rostro. Era burlona, coqueta, idiota y bromista. Pero Cleo al ser la hermana pequeña de Lance, lo había visto pasar a por las buenas y las malas, observándolo desde el banquillo mientras asistía a la escuela secundaria, mientras salía del closet, mientras ingresaba a la universidad. Se habían tirado del pelo y se habían roto mutuamente los juguetes, pero al final del día ella lo amaba. Y a Cleo le gustaba pensar que conocía a Lance Sanchez. Y que ella podía saber cuándo sonreía sinceramente. Distinguiría en seguida la diferencia entre una sonrisa falsa y una genuina, lo conocía lo suficiente como para reconocer cuando alguien lo hacía realmente feliz.

Y no lo había visto así desde antes del incidente de Benji.

-Me estás pisando los pies, idiota- se quejó Lance, aunque se reía entre dientes. Los dos muchachos se balanceaban al compás de una vieja canción de los años ochenta, con las manos entrelazadas y los pies descalzos contra las baldosas de la cocina.

-No es mi culpa- replicó Keith, su mirada se centró únicamente en los dedos de los pies para vigilar los posibles errores (que todavía estaba cometiendo, pero como sea…).

Lance gimió.

-¡Bueno, tampoco es culpa mía! Mira…- Lance agarró la mano de Keith y la colocó sobre su hombro, moviendo su propia palma a la cadera de Keith. -Te enseñaré a bailar, pero tendrás que escucharme.

-No quiero aprender- gruñó Keith, aunque sus palabras se perdieron en la canción. -Pero como sea, bien, enséñame. Pero yo guío.

-No- respondió Lance rápidamente. -¿Esta vez yo tengo más claro lo que estamos haciendo? Estoy disfrutando en este momento.

La canción terminó y cambió a otra, una vieja canción que Cleo reconoció pero no podía recordar de dónde. Un lejano recuerdo viendo a sus padres bailar la canción en un video casero despertó en su memoria. Había sido en su boda, Rosa giraba con un vestido de fiesta rojo y Jaime en un traje casual. Cleo se preguntó si Lance siquiera recordaría que era esa melodía. Debe recordar haberlo visto en el viejo reproductor de VHS cuando eran niños ¿verdad? Esta era la canción de sus padres. ¿Y para que esté compartiendola? Keith debe ser muy importante. No había forma que Keith supiera el significado de la canción, pero Cleo estaba segura que Lance lo hacía. Y Lance no había detenido el baile todavía.

" _Let's dance in style, let's dance for a while, heaven can wait we're only watching the skies..."_

Lance tragó mientras comenzaban a cantar las voces de la canción, ahora agitado y con sus mejillas enrojecidas. Oh, pensó Cleo, con una sonrisa. Así que la reconoce.

-A… Ahora cuando bailas- Lance comenzó, moviéndose con la melodía de forma lenta. -Tienes que contar los pasos. ¿Ves? Uno dos...

Cleo movió la cabeza un poco más cerca del umbral de la puerta, observando con más atención. No podían verla, los muchachos demasiado ocupados entre ellos y la canción para notar su presencia.

Después de algunas instrucciones de Lance, y unos cuantos minutos de contar pasos, los dos estaban empezando a conseguirlo. Keith volvió a pisar el pie de Lance y Cleo esperó que Lance lanzara un comentario gracioso. Pero en vez de eso, lo ignoró, continuando su lección como si el error no fuera nada. Los dos se encontraban locamente sonrojados, lo que hizo que Cleo riera entre dientes.

-Esto es difícil- se quejó Keith, y era obvio que estaba cada vez más frustrado. La mano en el hombro de Lance se agitó, mientras la otra se retorcía cerca de la garganta de su compañero. -Lo estoy haciendo mal.

-No, solo eres novato.- Lance se rió entre dientes y apretó la mano de Keith con más fuerza. Los dos empezaron a moverse a un ritmo más casual, y ya no se centraban en perfeccionar los movimientos, sino en el cambio de la canción. -¿Nunca has ido a un baile de secundaria?

-Nadie baila lentos en las fiestas de la escuela.

-Es cierto- admitió Lance, sin embargo, durante unos cuantos pasos más se balancearon. Entonces, con tranquilidad, Lance preguntó: -Estamos bailando un lento, ¿no?

Cleo vio a Keith tartamudear visiblemente.

-No lo hagas raro, Lance. Pero, eh, sí. Estamos bailando un lento.

Hubo una pausa. Lance dejó que sus ojos vagaran por la pálida piel de Keith, arrastrándose desde sus labios hasta sus ojos. Las dos miradas se fijaron, y mientras bailaban sus ojos seguían conectados. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a avanzar.

-¿Esto está bien?- Susurró Keith, ansioso por complacer a Lance.

Lance asintió inmediatamente.

-Sí- Otra vez, esa sonrisa, aquella que Cleo vio y reconoció como absoluta, como una sonrisa que Lance sólo comparte con los más dignos. -Es divertido bailar contigo.

Cleo esperaba que se besaran, pensó que era allí donde todo esto se dirigía. El lenguaje corporal así lo señalaba. El momento era ese, evidentemente, la tensión se elevaba, y ambos estaban conteniendo la respiración. Lance miraba a Keith expectante y parecía temeroso de hacer algún ruido. Sus manos juntas aún más apretadas, sus cuerpos de repente más cerca, Keith frotando su labio inferior entre sus dientes.

Y luego, torpemente, se separaron, colocándose a unos tres pies de distancia el uno del otro. Cleo dejó escapar un gemido decepcionado de sus labios, antes de taparse la boca de nuevo en su propia palma.

-¿Qué fue eso?- le gritó Lance, la radio se apagó y los dos muchachos finalmente se dieron cuenta. Cleo gritó, corriendo tan rápida y silenciosamente como pudo hasta el baño del pasillo para esconderse.

Una vez que estuvo a salvo, Cleo apoyó la cabeza detrás de la puerta cerrada del baño. Bajó lentamente de la breve explosión de adrenalina, con su cuerpo deslizándose contra la pared y hasta el suelo.

¿Por qué se habían negado a besarse? Estaban saliendo, ¿no? Eso es lo que hacían los novios. Cleo no era estúpida, había visto muchas películas, novelas, había presenciado las relaciones de sus hermanos mayores con sus novios y novias de la escuela secundaria. Cleo sabía que el hecho de que Lance y Keith no se hayan besado, la torpeza y los sonrojos en sus rostros no eran cosas normales. Parecían dos tontos enamorados, no una pareja.

¿Qué estaban escondiendo?

NOTAS DE TRADUCCIÓN

Las canciones que bailan en la cocina son "Mamma Mia" de ABBA y "Forever Young" de Alphaville

1 Lance dice "Whats´up" que podría significar "que pasa?" así como "que hay arriba?", por lo que "el cielo" es una respuesta normalmente usada a modo de chiste.

2 Las palabras o frases en _cursiva_ son las que originalmente están en español en el fic.

3 Craiglist es una página de anuncios clasificados

4 Ana la de Tejas Verdes, Anne la de Tejados Verdes o Ana de las Tejas Verdes (en inglés Anne of Green Gables) es un libro escrito por la canadiense Lucy Maud Montgomery. La obra narra la vida de Anne Shirley, una niña huérfana que gracias a su carácter imaginativo y despierto logra encandilar a todos los habitantes de Avonlea, el pequeño pueblo pesquero ficticio en la Isla del Príncipe Eduardo donde se desarrolla la historia a principios del siglo XX.

5 Juego de quien bebe más alcohol.

6 "Twin bed" Seria para nosotros una cama de plaza y media. Un poco más grande que una cama simple, entran dos personas delgadas de forma un poco apretada, ya que no llega a ser una cama doble.

7 Litera = Cucheta


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA**

¡Estoy de vuelta! En estos meses pasaron muchas cosas ... Voltron terminó, y todos sabemos que las cosas no fueron como muchos esperados ¡es más! Al menos en mi opinión fueron mucho peores.

Si bien mi atraso se debe más que arrepentirme, me dio una fecha para rendir mi tesis, (y si… ¡Al fin me recibí!). Todo para Lance. Rompiéramos su corazón y el nuestro, pero después de pensarlo, yo dije: Está bien seguir con la corrección de esta traducción y terminar de subirla, en honor a los buenos tiempos del fandom (y de la serie jaja).

¡Así que aquí va! ¡El eterno capítulo 2 de esta hermosa historia!

Y por las dudas: Lavado sucio no me pertenece, es una de las mejores oportunidades. No se puede dejar de darle este regalo a fandom en español del Klance.

 **Capítulo 2**

 _ **Dia 3**_

 _ **Domingo 18 de diciembre**_

 _ **1:06 a.m.**_

-Mueve el culo.

Keith gruñó en su almohada.

-No.

Lance hizo un ruido profundo y dramático desde lo más profundo que su garganta.

-¿Por qué no puedes ser bueno conmigo?

-Porque… - Keith habló en blanco –estás ocupando toda la cama.

-Um, no, no ... yo fui quien pidió que te movieras.

Keith se alejó más del lado del colchón de Lance, con la esperanza de que los dos extras extras satisfagan. A este ritmo caería en el espacio entre la cama y la pared. Y Keith ya no podía anticipar que sería una experiencia horrible.

-¿Así está mejor?

Podía oír la decepción en la voz de Lance.

-No realmente.

Keith no podía tener esto. Hacía calor, estaba durmiendo en un pequeño colchón, y desgraciadamente su compañero de cama era Lance Sanchez, famoso por ser un cerdo mal dormido. Echaba de menos el sofá del sótano. Realmente lo extrañaba.

En un arranque de molestia, Keith salió de su posición contra la pared y se arrastró sobre el cuerpo de la lanza para alcanzar la mesita de la noche. Lance se quejó todo el tiempo, y Keith golpeó sus brazos en venganza.

Una vez que Keith giró el interruptor de la lámpara, una luz brillante inundó la habitación. Era una especie de iluminación misteriosa, que lograba hacer sombras extrañas en la pared ante cualquier movimiento repentino. Keith se deslizó de la cama y se dirigió hacia el armario, con el sudor pegado a su piel.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

Keith metió la mano en el armario medio a ciegas, buscando algunas mantas sobrantes y sábanas.

-¿A ti qué parece? Voy a hacerme una cama en el suelo.

-¿Por qué?

La expresión en la cara de Keith debería haber dicho bastante, pero Lance es un estúpido ya veces no entiende el lenguaje corporal.

-Porque eres el peor compañero de cama con el que he tenido contacto.- Keith comenzó a desplegar las pocas mantas que había encontrado en el suelo. -Yo estoy haciendo calor.

Lanza frunció el ceño.

-Oh, lo siento. Mi habitación es la más caliente de la casa.

-Sí- murmuró Keith –Me di cuenta.

Keith depositó unas cuantas mantas más en el suelo antes de leer una almohada de la cama. Era un gruñón, Lance podría decirlo, pero no ayudaba a que fuera más allá de la mañana. Después de hacerle algunos ajustes extras a su cama improvisada y apagar la lámpara, Keith finalmente se dejó caer sobre su espalda y miró al techo.

Estrellas Tenía estrellas fosforescentes pegadas al techo de lanza.

Tal vez era su agotamiento, tal vez era el calor. Keith no estaba seguro, pero algo sobre las estrellas brillantes en el medio de la oscuridad hizo que su corazón se sintiera hueco. Nunca había tenido un lugar permanente para ponerlas. ¿Lanza? Lance había vivido en esta casa desde que era un bebé. Lance tenía un lugar para poner sus estrellas. Allí mismo, en el techo que brillaba por encima de él.

Keith tuvo la oportunidad de cerrar los ojos para que no tuvieran que mirar esas cosas estúpidas, y por un momento que el sueño podría llevarlo.

-No puedo dormir.

Keith estaba listo para asesinar a este chico.

Dejó que sus ojos se abrieran levemente para mirar en dirección a Lance. Este había vuelto a encender la lámpara.

-¿What?

Forzó la corta palabra con los dientes apretados, y esperaba que Lance pudiera recibir el mensaje de que estaba cansado. Cansado, o sea: quería dormir; o sea: quería silencio. Y que apague esa maldita luz.

Lance se sentó en posición vertical.

-No puedo dormir, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿No puedes cerrar los ojos? ¿O cuál es el problema?- Keith se detuvo, observando desde un ángulo bastante agradable mientras Lance empezaba a quitarse su vieja camiseta. La falta de ropa revelaba una piel tostada, y las sombras creadas por la lámpara danzaban por sus omóplatos.

Keith tragó saliva.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¿Me quito la camiseta?- respondió Lance con obviedad. -Tengo calor, no puedo dormir con eso puesto.

Lance tiró la prenda hacia la cesta de la ropa en la esquina, desapareciendo esta por completo. Era completamente ajeno a los ojos de Keith, quien no encontraba la fuerza de voluntad para quitarle la mirada de encima. Era, en cierto modo, exactamente lo que esperaba. Keith sabía cómo se veían los hombres sin remera, no era un virgen. Y podía usar su imaginación, era lo suficientemente inteligente como para adivinar como Lance se vería desnudo. Sin embargo, mirarlo de esa manera por primera vez todavía logró sorprenderlo. Era tan completamente Lance. Su piel era única a criterio de Keith, había un pequeño lunar cerca de la cinturilla de sus pantalones, los pequeños hoyuelos en la parte baja de la espalda, la mancha descolorida bajo su cabello. Sin embargo, lo que más llamó la atención de Keith fue la gran cicatriz que corría por su abdomen. No era una vista exactamente bonita, era notoria y rosada, como si hubiera habido una incisión en su vientre.

-¿Te molesta si te hago una pregunta personal? susurró Keith, olvidando su falta de sueño.

-Depende de lo que preguntes.- Lance se puso de lado y apoyó la cabeza sobre su codo. En este ángulo, Keith podía observar aún mejor la cicatriz, y notó que estaba tirada hacia su lado izquierdo. Parecía tan fuera de lugar en la piel de Lance, contrastando con el resto de su delgado torso.

-¿Cómo te…- Keith se mordió el labio, debatiendo si la pregunta valía la pena. -¿Cómo te hiciste esa cicatriz?

El rostro de Lance palideció, conteniendo el aire visiblemente.

-Es, um,- tartamudeó, buscando sus palabras. -Es algo así, ah…- Era evidente que no quería responder, ni siquiera parecía haber esperado la pregunta, en primer lugar. -Es algo personal.

Keith vio a Lance inconscientemente buscar la cicatriz con su mano para cubrirla, como si recién tomara conciencia de que existía. Keith no pudo evitar dejar que las teorías inundaran su mente. ¿Qué era? ¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿Por qué Lance era de repente tan consciente de ello? ¿Era algo que Lance había estado ocultando?

Keith dejó un suspiro escapar de sus labios profundamente.

-Está bien, - murmuró en voz baja. Era evidente que Keith todavía quería desesperadamente una respuesta. Él no era bueno en mantener a raya su paciencia, especialmente cuando se trataba de Lance Sanchez.

Lance apagó la lámpara de nuevo, envolviendo la habitación en total oscuridad. Aunque no podía ver nada más que las estrellas brillantes del techo, Keith dejó que sus ojos permanecieran abiertos. Los dos muchachos estaban en silencio, sin emitir ruido alguno, excepto por los movimientos ocasionales de la cama.

Pensamientos profundos plagaron la mente cansada de Keith. Esto es lo que solía pasarle por la noche cuando no estaba durmiendo. Keith pensaba y se cuestionaba, haciendo listas mentales, encogiéndose ante recuerdos antiguos, complaciendo sus fantasías y deteniéndose en sus inseguridades. Acostado en el suelo de madera, mirando a las estrellas brillantes, todo esto se sumaba a sus pensamientos existenciales.

-Deberíamos jugar un juego.

Keith se quería golpear la cabeza con algo. ¿Lance acaso no dormía? Había estado tan seguro de que el chico había caído en la inconsciencia. El silencio había durado tanto tiempo, incluso Keith había empezado a dejar que sus ojos se cerraran.

-Es la una de la mañana, Lance. Solo duérmete de una vez.

Un bostezo pequeño y cansado se escuchó en medio de la oscuridad. Era lindo, si consideras el bostezo de un hombre de veinte años algo lindo

-Pero no puedo.

-Acabas de bostezar- señaló Keith. -Eso significa que estás cansado.

Era como hablar con un niño inquieto. Lance estaba tan en contra de dormir cuando estaba tan obviamente agotado. Keith podía oír los roces de la manta, suponiendo que se trataba de Lance moviéndose en la cama para encontrar una posición cómoda.

-Jesucristo…-gruñó Keith, retorciéndose en su cama improvisada. -Bien. Jugaremos un juego. ¿A qué quieres jugar?

-No lo sé-murmuró Lance en la oscuridad. -Tú eliges.

\- ¡Tú eras el que quería jugar un juego! Tú eliges.

Lance hizo una pausa por un momento, recorriendo diferentes opciones de juegos por su cabeza.

-Bueno- comenzó a retorcerse un poco más bajo la manta -Podemos, mh…

-No hay nada que podamos jugar. Está demasiado oscuro y no voy a dejar mi cama.

Silencio.

-¿Y veinte preguntas?

Keith estaba dispuesto a negarse, hasta que se dio cuenta de que la sugerencia de Lance no sonaba mal. Era tonta, definitivamente tonta. Veinte preguntas era un juego que solía jugarse en una primera cita, no entre dos chicos que eran una pareja falsa. Obviamente.

Sin embargo, no requería ningún movimiento, y no era la cosa más lánguida que Lance había pensado. Sólo eran preguntas y respuestas y así llegar a conocerse. Así que aceptó.

-Está bien,- aceptó Keith. -Vas primero.

-¿Tienes…- Lance se quedó pensativo, buscando una pregunta. -¿Tienes un hábito desagradable que nadie debería saber?

Keith habló sin vacilar.

-Masturbarme.

Lance gritó como si hubiera tocado un animal muerto, golpeando a Keith con su almohada.

-¡Keith! ¡No puedes decir cosas así!

-¡Es divertido!- Keith soltó una carcajada que gradualmente se apagó. -Pero sí, esa es mi verdadera respuesta.

-Así que,- susurró Lance. -¿Admites que te masturbas?

De acuerdo, tal vez Keith debería haber pensado un poco más en su respuesta antes de mencionar la masturbación. Pero pensó que podía hablar de esas cosas con Lance, eso es lo que los chicos a veces hacían. Además, ahora eran amigos. Amigos. Bros. Compadres. Camaradas. Compañeros de habitación. Novios falsos. ¿Novios falsos?

 _Oh, Dios mío_ , pensó Keith. _Acabo de decirle a mi falso novio que me masturbo_.

Keith tragó saliva, dándose cuenta de que no había marcha atrás.

-S…sí. Lo hago.

-Bueno. Lindo. Igual…

Keith quiso golpear su cabeza contra el suelo de roca. Quería hacerlo desesperadamente.

-Tú lo volviste más raro, Sanchez.

-¡Tú eres el que lo mencionó! ¡Yo sólo estaba continuando con el tema!

Keith se frotó las sienes, dejando escapar un suave y exasperado gemido de sus labios. Era de conocimiento universal que la gente se masturbaba, y dentro de este conocimiento, había un código a seguir. ¿Y qué decía el código? Nunca hables de masturbación a menos que esté con un hermano. O un amante.

¿Y qué era Lance? ¿Un hermano? ¿Un amante? Dios, Keith temía por el día en que tendría que buscarle una categoría a Lance.

-Está bien, mi turno.- Keith murmuró entonces la primera pregunta que vino a su mente. -Si pudieras tener sexo con cualquier persona del mundo, ¿a quién escogerías?

Lance resopló.

-Oh, esa es fácil. Harrison Ford.

Keith gritó de sorpresa, llevando inmediatamente una mano sobre su boca cuando recordó que había gente durmiendo en la habitación de al lado.

-¡Lance!- Susurró en voz alta, recordando estar más tranquilo. -¡Tiene como setenta años!

Del lado de Lance podía oírse una risita.

-No, no el viejo Harrison Ford, estoy hablando del Harrison Ford de Indiana Jones.

-Oh-, respondió Keith, asintiendo con la cabeza al techo como él entendía. -Bueno, en ese caso, yo también.

-Probablemente cogería con Carrie Fisher también. Y Mark Hamill.

-O sea que tendrías una orgía con los viejos personajes de Star Wars.

-¡No es gay si somos tres!

-Serian cuatro personas contándote, Lance.

Los dos se rieron tanto de eso, que Keith tuvo que regañar a Lance para que no despertaran a nadie. Era algo muy divertido estar hablando entre sí mientras miraban la nada, teniendo el sonido como su única fuente de comunicación.

Después de un momento, los dos se calmaron, y Keith pudo oír a Lance rodar sobre su costado. Keith se preguntó si Lance lo estaba mirando. Incluso sin poder verlo, Keith podría jurar que los ojos de Lance estaban clavados en su cráneo.

-Muy bien, va una pregunta seria- comenzó Lance, con su voz ahora más tranquila.

-¿Sí?

Lance se movió un poco más hacia el borde de la cama.

-¿Qué es a lo que más miedo le tienes?

Eso inmediatamente golpeó uno de sus nervios. El aire se trabó en el pecho de Keith y sintió que en su estómago se hacía nudo. Ese era el tipo de pregunta que Keith tendía a evitar, evitar como si fuese una maldita plaga. Keith tenía muchas inseguridades, muchos problemas, muchas emociones contenidas, y lo sabía. Keith no inexperto en ese tipo de sentimientos. Podía recordar las noches en su habitación, los libros de texto de la escuela secundaria al final de su cama, las pilas de ropa tirada descuidadamente en el suelo. Podía recordarse llorando en su almohada, frotándose los ojos porque las lágrimas no paraban de brotar en cantidades. Había tantos conflictos no resueltos en la cabeza de Keith, tanto con lo que tuvo que lidiar en sus años de secundaria. Recordó cuando se dio cuenta de que era gay y no tenía a nadie ante quien "salir del closet". Recordó haber intentado entrar al equipo de béisbol y haber sido rechazado. Recordó haber sido intimidado por tener relaciones sexuales con el lanzador principal de ese equipo, el mismo chico que le provocó una conmoción cerebral con un solo golpe. Recordaba que se cambiaba de escuela a escuela, de casa en casa, sin poder conseguir una familia permanente. Nunca tuvo a nadie.

Keith no hablaba de este tipo de cosas con la gente. Nunca lo hizo. Keith era una persona reservada, y sus emociones y sentimientos tenían la intención de permanecer como un secreto entre él y solo él mismo.

Entonces, ¿por qué cada fibra de su ser le gritaba que confiara en Lance? ¿Por qué se sintió bien con eso?

-Um…- Keith comenzó, sintiendo más nudos crearse dentro de él y crecer cada vez más –Eso es algo que…

-Si me dices de qué te da tanto miedo te diré de donde viene mi cicatriz.

Eso captó la atención de Keith.

Tal vez Lance guardaría su secreto. Tal vez podría hablar con Lance sobre este tipo de cosas. Tal vez Lance y él podrían llegar a ser mejores amigos gracias a esto. Tal vez era una buena idea, tal vez era hora de que finalmente sacara esos sentimientos hacia afuera. Tal vez...

Keith se mordió el labio y tomó una decisión.

-Me da miedo el amor.

Oh Dios. ¿Por qué lo había dicho?

Keith no se había dado cuenta de que estaba conteniendo el aliento hasta que Lance habló.

-Oh- contestó Lance, su voz era más baja que un susurro. -¿Por qué?

Y ¿La verdad? Keith no estaba seguro del por qué.

Lo había intentado analizar varias veces en su cabeza, y cada vez que pensaba en ello, más estúpido sentía que era su miedo. ¿Tenerle miedo al amor? Eso no era normal. Todo el mundo sentía amor, y tenerle miedo era ser egoísta. Ese miedo había llevado a Keith a muchas relaciones desastrosas, a muchas noches emocionalmente dañinas, y a muchas otras noches de mantenerse despierto solo.

-Yo…- tartamudeó Keith. –Realmente no sé por qué.

Estaban callados de nuevo, pero aquel silencio incómodo entre los dos duró sólo unos instantes.

Entonces Lance habló, y su voz era la más amable que jamás había escuchado. Keith ni siquiera estaba seguro de que Lance tuviera la capacidad de sonar tan apacible, tan compasivo.

-No creo que le tengas miedo del amor. Creo que simplemente no lo entiendes.

Keith no estaba seguro de cómo responder a eso, y ni siquiera estaba seguro si podría hacerlo. Lance tenía razón en su punto ahí, era como si le hubiera leído la mente.

Lance continuó.

-Shiro me dijo que nunca has tenido una familia permanente.

Keith asintió lentamente, y cuando se dio cuenta de que Lance no podía verlo, habló.

-Ehm, sí. Nací en Corea y me trajeron a América cuando era niño.- Keith sintió que su aliento se detenía.

-¿Y estuviste en un orfanato hasta que cumpliste dieciocho años?

-Sí.

Dios, esto ahora había tomado un giro deprimente. Keith quería hacer una broma, y necesitaba hacerla ahora. Excepto por algo dentro de él que empujaba en contra de esa idea. En primer lugar: hacer chistes para encubrir sus inseguridades no era del estilo de Keith. Eso era cosa de Lance; sin embargo, aquí estaba Lance, entregándose a una conversación verdaderamente madura.

-Entonces…- continuó Lance, murmurando como si la situación fuera un enigma, y era su trabajo resolverlo. –Si no entiendes el amor me pregunto… me pregunto si es porque nunca has sido amado.

Maldita sea, pensó Keith. ¿Quién hubiese pensado que Lance podía ser tan inteligente?

Keith sintió que su labio inferior se frotaba debajo de sus dientes distraídamente, un hábito que había solía manifestarse cuando estaba ansioso. Keith no estaba seguro de lo que sentía dentro, pero una parte de él quería hablar de ello. Para dejarlo salir, para liberar la presión. Keith sólo había estado en la casa de Sánchez durante unos días, y ya tenía cosas que decir.

Keith clavó sus uñas en el interior de sus palmas.

-Tienes la familia más amorosa de todo el maldito mundo.

Ahí. Lo dijo.

Lance se sentó en su cama inmediatamente, y de repente la luz se encendió, endureciendo las sombras en ambas caras.

Las cejas estaban fruncidas encima de la mirada de Lance, aunque mostrando una expresión de preocupación más que nada. Lance Sánchez no parecía ser alguien que se preocupara, mucho menos por Keith Gyeong. Sin embargo, la forma en que los ojos de Lance parpadeaban a través del rostro de Keith le hacía sentirse confuso, como si a Lance le importara. De hecho, se veía verdaderamente preocupado, como si quisiera envolverlo en un abrazo y nunca dejarlo ir.

-Podemos ser cariñosos- susurró Lance casi silenciosamente -Pero no siempre somos así.

Keith se sentó también, agarrando la manta azul claro en su pecho. Sus cejas se levantaron en forma de cuestionamiento, y miró a Lance, esperando una respuesta.

Por un momento se miraron el uno al otro, y Keith no estaba seguro si Lance iba a hablar o quemar su rostro con una visión de rayos X. Y cuando Lance habló, Keith temió que empezara a llorar. Llorar genuinamente, sus ojos estaban rodeados de rojo y se mantuvo mordiendo su labio para contener la emoción.

-Cada familia es diferente, Keith. La sociedad dice que para que tengas una familia sana, esta necesita ser perfecta. Sin peleas. Sin odio, ni cólera, solo una casa limpia y un buen coche.- Tragó saliva. -Estar en una familia no es así. Estar en una familia es una mierda. Así como también a veces estar en una familia es lo mejor del mundo. ¿Pero en realidad? Cada familia tiene sus problemas.

Keith no quiso presionar, pero la pregunta se deslizó por su voz de todos modos.

-¿Qué… qué problemas tienen ustedes?, si no te importa que pregunte.

Lance aspiró fuertemente. ¿Keith había ido demasiado lejos? ¿Había empujado a Lance hasta el borde? Ya estaba empezando a lamentar esa última pregunta, y justo cuando estaba a punto de retractarse, Lance habló.

-Sophia quedó embarazada cuando tenía diecisiete años. Ella ya no habla con nosotros. Sophia me odia y no permite que sus padres vean a su propia nieta de seis años. Mis padres tienen un hijo bisexual, ya veces pelean porque su hijo es un indefinido, porque le gustan los hombres, porque le gustan las mujeres también, porque no va a limitar su maldita mente entre una cosa o la otra. Porque tienen puntos de vista diferentes y no saben cómo aceptarme sin herirme. Y…

Lance había hablado tan rápido, moviendo sus labios de forma tan corrida que no respiró. Keith se dio cuenta de que estaba enumerando problemas y más problemas. Dándole apenas suficiente tiempo como para procesarlo todo. ¿Pero lo último que Lance dijo? Keith nunca se lo hubiese esperado.

-¿Y Benji? Benji contrajo cáncer cuando tenía trece años. Leucemia mieloide aguda. Eso fue lo más fuerte, lo más estresante, porque no era culpa de nadie, no existía nada ni nadie a quien podríamos culpar. Era sólo Dios, o la ciencia, o algún idiota irrelevante en el cielo. Y casi nos destroza. Casi se nos muere, Keith. Él casi se muere.

-Espera…- Keith tragaba esa extraña información, nueva y dolorosa. -¿Él qué?

Lance finalmente miró hacia abajo, como si sus intentos por mantener una postura seria fuesen demasiado duros y le estuvieran finalmente cobrando peaje. No estaba llorando, sólo conteniendo las lágrimas. Sus nudillos se aferraban a la manta, y la piel comenzaba a tornarse blanca por falta de circulación.

-Benji tenía leucemia. Se extendió a su riñón después de un año de quimioterapia, y necesitó un trasplante.- Lance tragó saliva. –Realmente tuvimos suerte.

-¿Por qué?

Lance señaló la cicatriz que le atravesaba la carne.

Oh.

Oh.

Keith inmediatamente organizó todos los datos. Benji era tan delgado, sin músculos y tan enfermizo que parecía ser más joven que alguien de dieciséis años de edad. Esta era la razón por la que Lance y Benji eran tan cercanos, la razón por la que Lance miraba a Benji con tanto orgullo. La razón por la que Benji miraba a Lance y parecía ver el mundo.

¿Y ante todo esto? Esta fue la razón por la que Lance siempre deja a Benji ganar sus partidas de lucha libre. Porque Benji había estado tan cerca de la muerte. Y Lance dejaría que su hermano menor ganara mil peleas contra él, sólo para garantizarse que estaría allí por la mañana cuando se despertara.

Lance había sido el donante de Benji.

Keith no estaba seguro de cómo responder después de eso. Los dos permanecieron sentados allí, en silencio, en sus respectivas camas, mientras difusas sombras parpadeaban debajo de sus ojos cansados. No se movieron, y Keith temió que incluso respirar demasiado fuerte causara un cambio en el equilibrio.

-Sólo tenía diecisiete años. Se suponía que debía preocuparme por la universidad, los exámenes finales y los amigos, y por ser un estúpido adolescente de escuela secundaria. No por si mi hermanito iba a vivir otro año o no.

Obviamente, había mucho más escondido dentro de la mente de Lance, eso era notorio. Pero Keith no iba a insistirle, no iba a pedirle mucho más. Debía darle tiempo, dejar que revelara más recuerdos y emociones solo a su antojo. Pero Keith reconocía un rostro triste; solía verlo en el espejo todos los días.

-Yo era el único en la familia lo suficientemente calificado para ser el donante- Lance confesó, con lágrimas finalmente cayendo de sus ojos. -Es algo gracioso cómo funcionan esas cosas. Benji y yo siempre fuimos tan cercanos.- Rió entre dientes -Todavía lo somos. Supongo que pensé que darle mi riñón lo ayudaría de alguna manera. Incluso si él tenía que morir, podría seguir adelante sabiendo que al menos lo intenté.

Dios. Esta noche había empezado de manera tan diferente. Bailando en una cocina, escuchando Abba, jugando veinte preguntas, y ¿ahora? Ahora Lance estaba llorando, Keith había descubierto todos los secretos de los Sanchez que se podían saber, y Lance sabía la verdad sobre el miedo más grande de Keith.

Todo parecía una montaña rusa de emociones y ni siquiera habían pasado 24 horas desde su viaje en ese estúpido coche beige, escuchando las ridículas canciones de Kesha con Lance.

Keith no estaba seguro de cómo consolar a Lance. No siempre era el mejor en ese tipo de cosas, nunca había tenido muchos amigos para consolarlo. El primer recuerdo de Keith de haber estado tan cerca de alguien era de cuando había sido estudiante de primer año de secundaria. Zoe, una de sus únicas amigas de la infancia cuyo padre dejó a su familia, había llorado en su hombro con frecuencia. Ella era muy divertida, tenía ojos verdes y cabello ridículamente rizado, era un poco rechoncha y sus pecas cubrían cada pulgada de su piel. Se recordó viendo Star Wars con ella en su dormitorio bajo las sábanas. Lo besó durante un partido de fútbol de la escuela, y después se había escapado. Más tarde se mudó a Nevada para vivir con otra familia, y nunca la volvió a ver.

Encontrarse sentado allí, viendo a Lance llorar, le recordó a Zoe. Él la había cuidado tanto, y en el momento en que ella le mostró sus verdaderos sentimientos, huyó. Esta vez no podía cometer ese error, Lance era demasiado importante para él. Incluso con su odioso carácter, incluso si Lance hacía que su piel se erizara y su sangre hirviera, aunque a veces decía cosas tan estúpidas que Keith tenía ganas de golpearlo con un bate de béisbol. Incluso entonces, con toda la frustración le provocaba Lance, necesitaba demostrar que le importaba.

Y Keith todavía no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo. Así que dijo lo primero que vino a su mente.

\- ¿Puedo tocar tu cicatriz?

Los ojos azules de Lance se clavaron en los de Keith, y por un momento tuvieron una conversación silenciosa. Keith temía que al hacer una pregunta tan íntima hubiese espantado a Lance. La había jodido, definitivamente. _Dios, Keith, eres un idiota_.

Entonces, con sólo movimientos muy leves, Lance movió la manta para que su cicatriz quedara desnuda. Fue como una invitación silenciosa, y Keith se dio cuenta de que Lance estaba dándole permiso.

Prácticamente no rompieron el contacto visual, ni siquiera cuando Keith se arrastró hasta la cama y se arrodilló. Los cuerpos de ambos se posicionaron enfrentados, moviéndose de modo que sus rodillas apenas rosaran entre sí. Era todo tan tranquilo y tan extrañamente íntimo que Keith no recordaba haber experimentado nunca algo así.

Cuando Keith extendió la mano, apenas se movió. Al principio fue muy lentamente, con los dedos temblando ligeramente. Era obvio que estaba asustado. ¿Asustado de qué? Ni siquiera él lo sabía. Estaba en conflicto.

Entonces, como si no pudiera mantenerse inmóvil, Lance agarró la mano de Keith y la colocó suavemente sobre la cicatriz. La tibieza de su piel encontró las yemas de los dedos de Keith, quien dejó deslizar su pulgar ligeramente sobre los puntos de sutura ya cicatrizados. Era crudo y natural, pero suave al mismo tiempo, y la sensación era extraña. Keith dejó que su dedo trazara la línea de la cicatriz, siguiendo la estrecha marca como si fuera un camino que conducía a ninguna parte.

-Está bien, - susurró Lance después de un momento, deteniendo la mano de Keith -Creo que es suficiente. - Su mano temblaba, y Keith se dio cuenta de que estaba temeroso. Con suavidad, Keith agarró su mano y la apretó.

-Hey, - susurró Keith, sosteniendo la palma de Lance contra su pecho -Está bien. - Él dejó su boca inclinarse en una pequeña sonrisa, Lance asintió y se enjugó los ojos.

-La vida es una mierda- murmuró, sin soltar la mano de Keith.

-Estoy de acuerdo, - susurró. -Mi vida es una mierda, tu vida es una mierda, estoy bastante seguro de que incluso la vida de Beyónce apesta a veces también.

Lance rió entre dientes.

-Lo dudo mucho. Beyónce es una diosa. Probablemente vive en una gran nube en el cielo con sus alas y una corona.

Muy bien, así que Lance estaba de vuelta.

-Um, no, eso no es realista. - Keith se arrastró hasta el lado de Lance, resbalando sus pies debajo de la manta. -Y, de todas maneras, si Beyónce viviese en algún lugar así más bien seria en un castillo de oro.

\- ¡Eso es ridículo! Yo digo que en una nube.

-Castillo de oro.

\- ¡Nube!

\- ¡Castillo de oro!

Lance empujó a Keith con ligereza, y los dos se rieron como niños. Keith se tendió en la cama y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada de Lance.

-Hey… bramó Lance, mirando a Keith desde su posición sentada. - ¿Qué acaso no pensabas dormir en el suelo?

\- ¿Uhm? ¿No? ¿Por qué carajos haría eso?

Lance levantó una ceja.

-Pensé que yo era… te cito: 'el peor compañero de cama que has tenido'.

-Yo no dije eso.

Lance resopló.

\- ¡Si lo hiciste!

Keith cerró los ojos y se acurrucó contra la almohada, con una sonrisa burlona.

-No, no me acuerdo. Me voy a dormir. Buenas noches.

\- ¡Oh, mi Dios!

El sonido de unos falsos ronquidos comenzó a surgir de la nariz y la garganta de Keith, y los quejidos infantiles sólo se detuvieron cuando Lance tiró de la almohada que se encontraba abajo de la cabeza de Keith. Keith se incorporó de golpe frunciendo el ceño y apretando una parte de la almohada con la palma de sus manos.

-Esto es mío, idiota.

Keith intentó recuperar la almohada y casi se cae de la cama, en vez de eso aterrizó encima de las piernas de Lance. Los brazos de Lance eran demasiado largos en relación a los de Keith, quien se volvió para mirar al ladrón.

\- ¿Por qué no puedes ser bueno conmigo?

-Porque…-respondió Lance, empujando a Keith de sus piernas al otro lado de la cama. -Eres un idiota, y soy un repelente de idiotas.

Keith se sentó y bufó, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y haciendo el puchero de un niño pequeño.

\- ¡Acabamos de tener un momento de unión! ¡Nosotros abrimos nuestras almas y esa mierda!

\- ¿Y?

\- ¡Y por eso debes ser bueno y darme la almohada!

Lance colocó la almohada detrás de su cabeza y bostezó en voz alta, haciendo escapar el sonido intencionalmente de su boca abierta. Keith trató de no mirar demasiado al pecho de Lance cuando se estiró, ni la piel que asomaba sobre el borde de sus pantalones de pijama.

-El momento de unión está en el pasado, y yo no miro al pasado.

-Usted, señor, es un idiota.

Keith se arrastró hasta el suelo para agarrar su propia almohada. Mientras se inclinaba sobre las piernas de Lance para volver a su lugar en la cama, podría haber jurado que Lance estaba mirando la longitud de la piel que se exponía por debajo de su camiseta.

Después de unos ratos más de peleas, risas y un par de miradas sutiles (que en realidad no eran de lo más sutiles), Lance finalmente apagó la lámpara y los dos muchachos se acomodaron en su cama.

Keith se volvió a poner sobre su espalda para mirar las estrellas brillantes con Lance descansando contra su brazo.

Necesitas dormir, se insistió Keith a sí mismo. Dormir. Dormir. Dormir.

El problema es que, después de esa montaña rusa emocional nocturna, ¿cómo podría? Todo pasaba por su mente, inundándolo, sofocándolo. Simplemente no podía conciliar el sueño, y siguió pensando y reflexionando. Había muchas cosas más que necesitaba decirle a Lance. El chico le había mostrado su alma, y sin embargo aquí estaba Keith, manteniendo aún tanto por dentro.

Luego… Se lo diría más tarde.

Keith escuchó el sutil cambio en la respiración de Lance, y por un momento estuvo convencido de que se había quedado dormido.

Se dio cuenta que estaba equivocado cuando tres pequeñas palabras, murmuradas sobre la tela de su almohada, se escucharon como como si estuviese en un sueño medio consciente.

-Cuenta las estrellas- murmuró Lance, con los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo flácido sobre la cama. Luego calló, finalmente quedando dormido, con suaves ronquidos resonando en su garganta.

¿Contar las estrellas?

Keith miró a las únicas estrellas de la habitación; las etiquetas plásticas que estaban pegadas al techo. Se preguntó si el último consejo de Lance funcionaría realmente, si contar las pegatinas pudiera hacerle dormir. Las imágenes de un pequeño Lance, de unos seis años de edad, entraron en la mente de Keith. Se preguntó si Lance también habría contado estas mismas estrellas, acostado en la cama superior de su antigua litera. Tal vez envuelto en un cobertor de Star Wars, con un osito de peluche escondido debajo de su brazo. Si ese pequeño Lance podía contar las estrellas, entonces Keith también podría.

Uno.

Dos.

Tres.

Después de un total de catorce estrellas, Keith estaba dormido.

• ────── ✾ ────── •

 **Día 3**

 **Domingo 18 de Diciembre.**

 **8:37 A.M.**

Eran las 8:37 de la mañana cuando Keith se despertó sobre una cama vacía, y en su estado de aturdimiento, entró en pánico.

Las mañanas siempre eran una sorpresa para Keith. Nunca estaba seguro de en qué tipo de persona se habría convertido ante una nueva salida del sol, ya demasiado era estar obligado a tratar con él mismo. Así que cuando las pestañas de Keith se separaron para mirar el techo esa mañana, tomó una bocanada de aire matutino y se dio cuenta de un par de cosas.

Uno, lo de anoche realmente había sucedido. No estaba seguro de si había sido un sueño increíblemente vívido o no, pero la parte lógica del cerebro de Keith le decía que definitivamente no y eso estaba haciendo que su corazón se acelerara.

Dos, había dormido en la misma cama con Lance Sanchez. Toda la noche de hecho. Y no era una cama doble, así que había un 90% de probabilidades de que haya habido caricias involuntarias. O "cucharita". O ambos.

Tres, Lance no estaba en la cama, lo que significaba que tal vez el abrazo se había vuelto demasiado intenso como para soportarlo y se haya ido a dormir a la planta baja, o que simplemente ya estaba despierto y Keith simplemente estaba delirando.

Keith rodó sobre su costado en busca de su ausente compañero de cama, pegajosamente sudado y con largas marcas rojas de las sabanas tatuando su piel. Sólo encontró una hendidura arrugada en el colchón, y persistentes manchas de baba dejadas en la almohada. Lance… ¿dónde estaba Lance?

En su intento de dejar la cama Keith tropezó, sus párpados aún estaban pesados y las piernas se sentían como fideos hervidos. Su rodilla golpeó contra la mesita de noche, casi tirando la lámpara y disparando un dolor a través de sus nervios soñolientos.

-MIERDA…-Gritó su primera palabra elocuente de la mañana. -Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda…- Agarrándose fuertemente a su rodilla esperaba que el dolor se calmara. Dejó que su cuerpo rodara por el suelo, cerrando los ojos y apretando la mandíbula.

En el pasillo solo podía divisarse una señal de vida; y esta era una canción cantada fuera de tono que resonaba por detrás de la puerta del baño. Keith inmediatamente reconoció la horrible voz de Lance; su largo viaje en automóvil había dejado en su mente una huella que nunca podría borrar.

- _I heard that you were talkin' shit and you didn't think that I would HEAR IT…_

Oh Dios. ¿Lance estaba cantando a Gwen Stefani? ¿En la ducha?

Keith salió del dormitorio vistiendo su camiseta de pijama y pantalones cortos, haciendo una corta caminata al cuarto de baño. Cuanto más se acercaba a la puerta empañada de vapor, más escuchaba y más material de chantaje se agregaba a la situación. El teléfono de Lance debe haber estado reproduciendo la canción original, ¿pero la interpretación de Lance? Eso era mucho mejor. Era ruidosa, y totalmente ridícula, y era obvio que conocía cada línea de la letra.

¿Cuántas veces Lance habría escuchado esa canción de Gwen Stefani?

 _-Few times I've been around that track so it's not just gonna happen like that—_

Los dedos de Keith se movieron con el teléfono en la mano, con la esperanza de capturar el momento como regalo para el chat grupal. Abrió la cámara de su iPhone e inmediatamente comenzó a grabar.

Lance gritaba la letra, seguramente pensando que nadie estaba escuchando ¿Será idiota? Muy bien, Keith ya tenía la respuesta a eso. Sin embargo, Lance tenía cinco hermanos, él debería saber las consecuencias de cantar una canción tan horrible en voz alta. Alguien podría aprovechar la oportunidad para usar su estado de vulnerabilidad contra él. Justo como Keith estaba hacienda en ese momento.

 _-Few times I've been around that track so it's not just gonna happen like that…_

Dios mío, Pidge iba a deberle una.

 _-CAUSE I AIN'T NO HOLLABACK GIRL…_

Keith reprimió la risa, sorprendido de realmente estar grabando esto, pero aún más asombrado de que Lance estuviera cantando así. ¿Cómo hacía para saber todas esas las letras?

Después de unas cuantas líneas más de la canción, Keith buscó el picaporte de la puerta del baño y se dio cuenta de que estaba sin seguro. Sonrió y giró lentamente la perilla para no alertar a Lance de su presencia. Cámara aún en mano, Keith se metió en el baño, con sus pies descalzos pisando el azulejo pulido. El vapor rodeaba la habitación empañando el espejo, y Keith notó que el teléfono de Lance estaba enchufado a un altavoz cerca de la bañera.

 _-Ooh, this mah shit, this mah shit…_

Keith tenía tantas ganas de reírse que necesitaba cada parte de su autocontrol para contenerse. Sólo un poco más y tendría un video de calidad para enviar.

- _Ooh, this mah shit, this mah shit—_

Sólo un poco más. Faltaba lo mejor.

 _-Now let me hear you say this shit is bananas- B-A-N-A-N-A-S, this shit is BANANAS, B-A-N-A-N-A-S—_

Keith ya no pudo contenerse más y soltó una carcajada, la cámara temblaba y Lance comenzó a gritar.

 _-¡HIJO DE TU PUTA MADRE!-_ Lance exclamó violentamente en español, de repente apartando la cortina de la ducha para poder sacar la cabeza. Keith gritó ante el cabello jabonoso de Lance, incrédulo de haber captado algo tan genial en el video -¿Keith? ¡Keith! ¿Qué diablos...?

Keith ya estaba fuera del baño, riendo a carcajadas y corriendo hacia el dormitorio con el teléfono en la mano. Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta de golpe y se lanzó hacia la cama, con los pulgares deslizándose velozmente en un intento de enviar el video al grupo de chat antes de que Lance borrara las pruebas para siempre.

Una vez que oficialmente fue enviado, Keith dejó su cuerpo caer de nuevo en la cama para finalmente poder respirar. Lance no entró en la habitación hasta al menos un minuto más tarde, con una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cadera y el cabello mojado goteando finamente agua hasta su cuello y hombros.

-Tú…- Respiró, sosteniendo fuertemente su toalla -eres malvado-.

Keith enfocó su mirada en el rostro de Lance, para alejarla de las líneas afiladas de su torso aun mojado. Su cicatriz se mostraba allí, y ese era un gran motivo para no mirar.

Así que anoche fue real. Realmente sucedió.

-No tengo ni idea de que estás hablando.- Keith pestañeó con fingida inocencia. -Por cierto, tienes una hermosa voz.

Lance puso los ojos en blanco.

-Mierda. Muéstrame el video para poder borrarlo.

-Yo…

Antes de responder, Keith fue interrumpido por la repentina vibración de su teléfono en la cama. Notificaba un mensaje de texto, y por un momento los dos compartieron un silencioso intercambio de miradas amplias. Y entonces Keith repentinamente gritó y Lance lo empujó para quitarle el teléfono con un fuerte aullido.

Rodaron alrededor de la cama en una batalla salvaje por el celular, dandose patadas y empujones el uno al otro. La mano de Keith se estrelló contra la cara de Lance en un intento de alejarlo del teléfono, aplastando las mejillas y la nariz de su rival en el proceso.

-Tú, hijo de puta…- Lance se retorció bajo la mano de Keith y dejó escapar más maldiciones en español, palabras de las cuales Keith desconocía el significado.

Los largos brazos de Lance se extendieron en un intento desesperado de obtener el dispositivo, agarrando la pierna de Keith en el proceso. Era un espectáculo bastante particular, los dos luchando, peleando, batallando entre sí, chillando en tonos tan altos que se asemejaban a los de dos animales bebés. Parecía que podrían pelear por siempre, cada uno de ellos era una mezcla de gritos, risas y maldiciones sin sentido.

Sin embargo, todo se detuvo cuando la toalla de Lance cayó.

En retrospectiva, Keith realmente debería haber visto esto venir. Lance se cubría con una toalla, y literalmente nada más. ¿Cómo podía haber no previsto esto? Y habían estado luchando, las manos de Keith habían tocado tanta piel que era bastante sorprendente que no tuviera una erección.

Omitan eso. Definitivamente tenía una erección.

No era en absoluto de ayuda que estuviera mirando un pene. O sea, mirándolo fijamente, la cosa estaba prácticamente a la altura de los ojos. Estaba mirando a un pene. El pene de Lance. Mirando fijamente el pene de Lance.

Pasaron unos largos segundos hasta que Lance chilló, buscando la toalla frenéticamente con las manos. Keith se fue a la esquina de la cama, para esconder su cabeza detrás de una almohada. Él sostenía el teléfono firmemente en su mano, respirando tan profundamente que el aire se sacudía violentamente en su pecho.

-Ponte…- Keith dio otro suspiro. -¡Ponte pantalones, maldita sea!

-¡Lo siento!- Lance gritó mientras buscaba ropa en el armario con frenesí. -¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho! Mierda…

Por encima de la almohada Keith pudo ver que el cabello húmedo de Lance que había sido revuelto de diferentes maneras, la mitad estaba totalmente enmarañada contra el costado de su cabeza. Keith podía sentir el calor invadiendo sus mejillas, y su corazón gritaba por más aire. La sangre le bombeaba ferozmente hasta la ingle y les rezó a todos los dioses en los que podía pensar por que Lance no lo hubiese notado.

-Yo…- murmuró Keith, avanzando lentamente desde la cama con la almohada todavía bloqueando su vista. -Yo voy a bajar.

En su huida del dormitorio, Keith ni siquiera miró hacia atrás, corrió hacia el cuarto de baño más cercano y cerró la puerta con llave.

Dejando reposar su cabeza contra la puerta, trató de controlar su respiración. Todo estaba mal, tan mal. Había empezado tan inocentemente, una simple diversión, ¿y ahora? Ahora Keith quería tirarse de un acantilado, llevando cada error que había cometido con él.

-Mátenme…- le dijo Keith a nadie más que a sí mismo, dejando que su pulso se calmara lentamente. Durante unos minutos se quedó allí, apoyado en la puerta, esforzándose por borrar la imagen del pene de Lance de su mente. -Mierda, mátenme…

Esa imagen estaba muy lejos de ser bienvenida. Quería que desapareciera, más que nada en el mundo. Sin embargo, aquí estaba, luchando porque su propia erección se tranquilizara.

Esto no era parte del plan.

• ────── ✾ ────── •

 **Chat grupal: Lance es más pervertido que Shiro**

 **Miembros: Firelord, choke Me Daddy, President Taquito, Pidgeon, Hunky Munky, Princess fukboi killer**

 **8:03 A.M.**

 **8:03 A.M.**

 **Hunky Munky** (Hunk Maika'i) **dijo:**

es que me encanta esta boda chicos esto es genial aquí hay mucha cOMIDA ESTOY MURIENDO

 **8:04 A.M.**

 **Pidgeon** (Pidge Holt **) dijo:**

Nunca me voy a casar pls déjenme solo ir al espacio y encontrar un gato espacial super abrazable en sulular

*su lugar

 **8:45 A.M.**

 **Firelord** (Keith Gyeong) **está en línea.**

 **Firelord** (Keith Gyeong) **ha enviado un video.**

 **8:47 A.M.**

 **Hunky Munky** (Hunk Maika'i) **dijo:**

LMAO debería haberte advertido que Lance canta en la ducha

Es

T e rri b l e

Su otra favorita es Intergalactic de los beastie boys

 **8:50 A.M.**

 **Pidgeon** (Pidge Holt) **dijo:**

Keith estoy llorando eres mi héroe

Voy a guardar esto en mi teléfono

Para mostrarlo en su boda

un segundo se lo mostraré a matt

 **8:51 A.M.**

 **Hunky Munky** (Hunk Maika'i) **dijo:**

Lance sabe que lo grabaste cantando?

 **8:51 A.M.**

 **Firelord** (Keith Gyeong) **Dijo:**

um

no

 **8:52 A.M.**

 **Hunky Munky** (Hunk Maika'i) **dijo:**

Broo

Va a volverse loco

 **8:54 A.M.**

 **princess fukboi killer** (Allura Altea) **Dijo:**

Shiro también está enojado contigo lmao

Él dijo

Y lo cito

"Keith debería avergonzarse de sí mismo"

pero yo estoy TAN ORGULLOSA, BUEN TRABAJO AMIGO

 **8:54 A.M.**

 **Hunky Munky** (Hunk Maika'i) **dijo:**

y? Como es arizona? con el novio? están divirtiéndose? :) :)

• ────── ✾ ────── •

 **Día 3**

 **Domingo 18 de Diciembre**

 **9:08 A.M.**

Keith tragó una cucharada de Fruit Loops y levantó la vista de su teléfono, sólo para ver a Lance finalmente bajar las escaleras. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a hacer contacto visual, en vez de eso Lance caminó rígidamente a la despensa ignorando a Keith.

Keith había escapado a la cocina poco después de su incidente, con la esperanza de poder desayunar, enviar un mensaje al grupo de chat y sentarse en pijama sin más molestias. Benji ya se encontraba allí desde antes (el chico había sido desterrado de su habitación, destinado a dormir en la de de su hermana y como quería pasar el menor tiempo posible allí, prefería despertarse temprano) y habían estado conversado casualmente durante un rato. Keith temía mucho que fuese incómodo ahora que sabía la verdad de la condición de Benji. Pero, después de mostrarle el video de la ducha, encontró que el joven Sanchez era tan amable y simpático como siempre.

" _De tal Palo tal astilla"_ pensó Keith

Ahora Keith estaba sentado en la isla de la cocina, con un tazón a medio comer de Fruit Loops delante de él y la esperanza de que Lance pueda ser casual. No quería que esto fuera incómodo. Quería mantener a su Lance, con el que él podía bromear, molestar y coquetear.

Los dos estaban en silencio, Keith observaba de reojo a Lance servirse un poco de desayuno. Se mordió el labio, tratando de parecer completamente normal, como si no hubiese visto el trasero desnudo de Lance hace apenas diez minutos.

Keith necesitaba mejorar la situación. Tendrían que arreglar cualquier vergüenza pasada antes de que la cosa empeorara.

¿Pero Keith realmente quería hablar de eso? Por supuesto que no.

-Lance, yo…

La señora Sanchez entró de repente en la cocina con su bata, y Keith silenciosamente agradeció a Dios por la existencia de esa mujer. Cuando ella entró en la habitación Lance se tornó más brillante, se puso de pie con los colores llegando hasta sus mejillas. Lance era un niño de mamá, y su presencia matutina definitivamente ayudó a alegrar su estado de ánimo.

-Buenos días, Mijo- Rosa se puso de puntillas para colocar un beso en la frente de Lance, Lo que Keith interpretó como una forma de saludar. Rosa era una mujer tan pequeña, especialmente en comparación con su hijo, que el dulce intercambio hizo que el corazón de Keith revoloteara.

Lance podría haberse inclinado hacia abajo para facilitárselo a su madre, pero fue Rosa quien se esforzó para levantarse más alto. Keith no estaba seguro de lo que significaba, pero algo le dijo que era simplemente un sacrificio que ella deseaba hacer.

-Buenos días, mamá.

Keith apartó la mirada del afectuoso intercambio, sintiendo ese familiar hormigueo en su pecho. En cambio miró hacia las grandes ventanas que se abrían a los campos traseros de la casa. Ya se podía ver a Josie y Mateo jugando afuera, gritando de alegría mientras perseguían a una cabra blanca alrededor del gallinero.

Rosa comenzó la gran tarea de preparar el café de esa mañana.

-Entonces, ¿cómo durmieron? Espero que no hayan ensuciado las sábanas anoche. Acabo de lavarlas.

Lance estaba a punto de protestar cuando sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, ante la realización de lo que ella insinuaba finalmente golpeándolo como un martillo en la frente.

Los dos chicos cerraron los ojos de inmediato, ambos con un vibrante y profundo rubor. Cada uno de ellos pareció experimentar un estado de pánico repentino, luchando por encontrar una excusa que pareciera convincente.

Keith habló primero.

-En realidad no hicimos…

-No te preocupes, Mamá solo fue…

-No hubo sexo, señora Sanchez…

-Obviamente nos divertimos pero no hubo ningún lío real que no pudiésemos manejar…

Keith se ahogó en su propio aire.

-¡LANCE!

Rosa rió entre dientes y apartando unas migajas de cereal.

-¡Chicos, no se preocupen! Sé que los jóvenes como ustedes tienen sexo todo el tiempo. Sólo espero que estén cuidándose.

Ok, esto está poniéndose serio y Keith nunca tuvo la 'conversación sexual'.

Sus padres adoptivos generalmente asumían que ya se la habían dado, o que la habría recibido de la familia anterior. Así que podrán imaginar la loca reacción de Keith, un joven huérfano de doce años, cuando se enteró de las abejas y las flores por Sr. Truman durante su clase de salud en séptimo grado. Digamos que no fue la mejor experiencia del mundo.

¿Pero esto? ¿Esta extraña e improvisada charla sexual de la Sra. Sanchez a las 9:33 de la mañana? Esto era mucho, mucho, mucho peor.

En primer lugar, Keith no estaba acostumbrado a ser abierto sobre el tema sexo con personas mayores. Era obviamente más cómodo hablar de ello con los chicos de la universidad; Shiro y él solían intercambiar historias hasta altas horas de la noche mientras estudiaban en su dormitorio. El juego de la botella y las fiestas también eran cosas que pasaban todo el tiempo, por lo que Keith tenía el manejo justo y necesario con respecto a temas sexuales.

Pero, ¿por otra parte? La Sra. Sanchez era tan casual con todo el asunto. ¿Cómo podía mantener esa compostura? Keith comprendió que era una mujer mayor, y que ya les había dado la misma charla a otros dos hijos antes de Lance, pero ¿esto? Esto seguía siendo raro. No era una charla en contra del sexo, era una charla sobre sexo seguro. Lo que significaba ante nada que ella pensaba que estaban teniendo relaciones sexuales. Lo cual sin duda no era cierto. Keith pudo haber visto a Lance sin ropa, pero eso de ninguna manera se acercaba.

Keith quería gritar, o ahogarse, tal vez ambas cosas. Y era evidente que Lance estaba pensando lo mismo.

-Mamá, Keith y yo estamos, eh…- Lance parecía querer quitarle el café caliente humeante de la mano de su madre y verterlo directamente en su garganta. Justo allí, justo delante de todos, como si estuviera listo para aceptar su muerte para no tener que regresar a esto.

-¿Tomando precauciones?- Rosa pareció terminar la frase de Lance con una pregunta, removiendo azúcar en su café de forma casual. -De verdad espero que así sea. Si no, me veré obligada a darle a Keith el dormitorio y mandarte con tu hermano a la habitación de Cleo.

Dios, su sonrisa era tan dulce. Demasiado dulce, tanto que empezaba a ser aterrorizante. Lo que más le asustaba era que, a pesar de su intimidante acercamiento, Keith todavía quería complacerla más que nada.

Lance enrojeció aún más, apretando el agarre de su tazón de cereal.

-S…Sí, Mamá. Estamos seguros, lo prometo.

Rosa le acarició suavemente la mejilla de Lance.

-Está bien. ¿Y podrían ser más silenciosos la próxima vez? Josie entró en mi cama esta mañana, preguntándome por qué se escuchaban risas desde tu habitación.

Esta vez fue el turno de Keith para que un profundo sonrojo inunde sus mejillas. Los dos chicos se miraron el uno al otro, con los irises enormes y las mandíbulas cerradas.

Tal vez había sido una mala idea jugar a veinte preguntas, especialmente a la una de la madrugada, con una niña de nueve años durmiendo justo al lado. Keith recordó lo fuerte que se rieron, carcajeándose de forma nada sutil gran parte de la noche.

Keith no estaba seguro de si debía estar agradecido o completamente disgustado. La familia ahora tenía la impresión de que Keith y Lance eran sexualmente activos, lo que sumaba para el falso título de novios. Pero, ahora esto hacía que Keith se sintiera como un criminal. Estaba viviendo una mentira viciosa, especialmente para una mujer tan maravillosa como Rosa Sanchez. Y eso estaba haciéndolo sentir como si sus entrañas se convirtieran en fango.

Sólo dos semanas más de la mentira. Entonces Lance avisaría a su familia que rompieron, y Keith no tendría que volver a ver a Rosa, Benji, Mateo o al resto de la familia Sanchez.

El mero pensamiento de irse envió una punzada violenta al corazón de Keith. Trató de ignorarlo.

Rosa soltó una risita suave y cordial.

-¡Oh, tranquilos muchachos! No estoy enojada.- Tomó un sorbo de su café y lentamente emprendió su camino de regreso a su dormitorio en el piso principal. -Ahora, Keith, tienes que prepararte para el día de hoy. Lance te llevará a la tienda.

Keith se puso en postura firme inmediatamente.

-Sí, señora.

Lance habló a con la boca llena de cereales de fruta.

-Espera, ¿Yo qué? ¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde ahora. Tu padre necesita ayuda en la tienda, Navidad es la próxima semana.

Lance soltó un quejido bajo y gutural que parecía la combinación entre un gimoteo y el mugido de una vaca.

-Pero mamá…- Comenzó a protestar, bajando sus hombros. Era un niño muy pesado, de un metro ochenta de altura. -¡Estoy de vacaciones! ¡Y es domingo!

-Bueno, tu padre no está de vacaciones, y el domingo es día de reposición. Puedes llevar a Keith y trabajar en la tienda solo un par de horas.

-Sí, pero 'sólo un par de horas' se convertirán en otro par de horas, y luego en un día completo, y luego otro día, y pronto estaré trabajando a tiempo completo y…

Rosa parecía dispuesta a golpear a su hijo, sólo con la mirada que le daba.

-Apenas has estado poco tiempo con tu padre. Ve, mueve algunas cajas, trabaja como cajero durante dos minutos, saluda a algunos de los vecinos, cómprale Keith algo de chocolate, y luego puedes volver a casa y descansar.

Lance suspiró, y con enfado se metió otra cucharada de cereal en la boca.

-Bien-, gruñó él mientras masticaba. -¡Pero sólo trabajaré en la caja durante dos minutos! ¿Me escuchas? ¡Voy a poner un cronómetro y cumpliré tu palabra!

• ────── ✾ ────── •

 **Día 3**

 **Domingo 18 de Diciembre**

 **9:57 A.M.**

-Y bien, ¿vamos a hablar de esta mañana?

Lance parecía estar a punto de vomitar, y Keith temía que como estaban conduciendo por las tortuosas carreteras rurales lo hiciera realmente.

-Um…- comenzó Lance, haciendo lentamente girar su desagradable auto a la izquierda-¿Preferiría que no?

Keith frunció el ceño desde el asiento del acompañante.

-Bueno, tendremos que hacerlo. Porque no quiero que estemos incómodos.

-Realmente yo tampoco quiero eso, pero prefiero simplemente ¿fingir que nunca pasó?

Keith estaba a punto de discutir eso, cuando decidió que tal vez olvidar esa situación por completo era una buena idea. Podrían olvidar. Actuar como si nunca hubiese sucedido, como si Keith no habría sido sometido a ver la polla de su novio falso. Podían seguir adelante como bros, eliminando el incómodo encuentro de sus mentes por completo.

Keith tragó saliva.

-Está bien, nunca sucedió.- Volvió su mirada a la ventana lateral del corola y observó los árboles secos pasar y una cerca de alambre de hierro acelerando al otro lado del vidrio hasta su fin.

-También…- empezó Keith, apartándose del paisaje vestido de tierras preparadas para el cultivo. -Siento lo del video. Fue estúpido y…

Lance levantó la mano para que se detenga.

-Amigo. Relájate. Ya está.

A pesar de la contundencia de sus palabras, era obvio que Lance no estaba enfadado en lo más mínimo. Incluso había una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, y Keith dejó escapar el suspiro que había estado conteniendo. Los dos cambiaron fácilmente a su forma de comunicación habitual, más cómodamente.

El viaje a la ciudad no fue demasiado largo, aunque duró el tiempo suficiente como para que el coche s comenzara a calentar bajo el sol de Arizona. Estaban en el maldito Diciembre, en medio de un desierto, y el sol calentó el auto a pesar de la neutralidad del clima fuera de este. Keith terminó apoyándose en su ventana para dejar que el fuerte viento le azotara su pelo hacia atrás, y Lance hizo varios comentarios sarcásticos sobre su "melena de princesa".

Mientras conducía por la carretera principal, Lance le dio a Keith una larga introducción a la ciudad en la que había crecido. Mesa del Caballo era pequeña, con una población de unas 1.208 personas. De esas personas, alrededor del 50% tenían más de sesenta años. Sólo había unos pocos lugares de interés, los cuales consistían en el departamento de bomberos de la ciudad, un pequeño restaurante llamado "The Gingerbread House", una gasolinera y una pequeña tienda conocida como "The Sanchez Grocer". Lance le informó a Keith que la ciudad era linda, para quienes les gustase el estilo de vida de "pequeña ciudad".

Aparentemente, Lance no era el caso. Odiaba el maldito lugar.

Los chicos de Sanchez habían asistido a la escuela en una ciudad cercana, y Lance le contó a Keith que su escuela era conocida como la Escuela Secundaria de Grossling (1) (porque, según Lance, era tan desagradable.) Keith sólo podía imaginar cuántas veces se habría usado esa estúpida broma.

Lance también le dijo a Keith que la ciudad estaba plagada de hicks (2), y era un lugar absolutamente excepcional para vivir si eras heterosexual. Lo cual, como ya era sabido, no era el caso de Lance. Keith se rió cuando Lance le habló de los hombres mayores que solían entrar en la tienda cuando Lance trabajaba allí durante sus veranos. Siempre sacaban temas como ser la política y las armas y le decían a Lance que era un "¡Gran jovencito!" y "¡Eres tan bueno al ayudar a tu viejo en la tienda!".

Lance se rió entre dientes.

-Sólo trabajaba allí por dinero, amigo. Algo así como un empleo temporal. Y esos ancianos no tienen idea de lo "pecador" que soy.

Mientras Lance le explicaba a Keith algo de la vieja historia de la escuela secundaria, Keith observó pasar la ciudad a través de la ventana del coche. Veía pasar algunas casas antiguas, seguidas por farolas, por aceras agrietadas, por malas hierbas, por árboles cubiertos de vegetación, por señales de tránsito con la pintura gastada y por un antiguo tren que ya no estaba en uso que le recordó a Keith una vieja película occidental en blanco y negro, a pesar de los vibrantes diseños de pintura en aerosol que decoraban el metal oxidado.

Después de unos minutos de conducir por la carretera principal de la ciudad, Lance dejó el Corola en un pequeño estacionamiento. La tienda frente a ellos era sin duda uno de los edificios más prestigiosos de la zona, la pintura blanca, pulcra y sin grietas y el llamativo letrero que brillaba en el frente. Vistosos carteles de ofertas decoraban las ventanas, junto a la promoción de cigarrillos, frutas, leña y otros artículos que vendía el supermercado.

Los dos muchachos bajaron del vehículo y atravesaron la puerta de entrada, con el suave tintineo de la campana que colgaba de esta anunciando su llegada. La tienda de comestibles era en sí bastante modesta, no estaba demasiado llena, sólo había unos pocos clientes en la parte de atrás. El cajero estaba de espaldas a ellos, y Keith lo reconoció en seguida como Jaime Sanchez.

-¡Papá!- Lance lo llamó, haciendo una suave hola con la mano -Mamá me envió para ayudarte.-

Jaime le dirigió una suave sonrisa, empujando sus gafas por el puente de su nariz. Keith había notado, incluso considerando el limitado tiempo pasado cerca de Jaime Sanchez, que el hombre era mucho más tranquilo que su esposa Rosa. Rosa solía contenerse, eso era cierto, pero ¿en comparación con su marido? Ella era mucho más abierta y amable. A ella le gustaba expresar sus opiniones a menudo, no tenía ningún problema de hacerlo. Keith ya sabía de dónde había sacado eso Lance.

-Eso es genial, eh…- Jaime entonces notó a Keith, y aunque la mirada en su cara no era de disgusto, Keith definitivamente podría deducir que no estaba emocionado con su presencia. Jaime era demasiado educado como para ser grosero, y nunca echaría a Keith. Pero Keith sabía detectar cuándo no lo querían en algún lugar, tenía bastante experiencia acerca del rechazo.

-Genial….- Añadió Jaime de nuevo, aunque era obvio que no lo creía 'genial' en absoluto.

Lance se acercó al mostrador y apoyó su cuerpo sobre el metal, mirando con una ceja arriba hacia los bastidores de alcohol detrás de este.

-Entonces, papá,- comenzó, su voz juguetona. -Tengo casi veintiún años. ¿Cuándo recibiré mi primer trago de alcohol?

Jaime sonrió y se giró alrededor del mostrador para organizar algunos paquetes de comida.

-Tú y yo sabemos que no sería tu primera vez con el alcohol.

Eso hizo que el cabello de Lance se erizara. Keith tapó su risa con una mano, tratando de encontrar algo más interesante para mirar en la tienda.

Keith y Lance tenían su historia con el alcohol. En las fiestas de la universidad y siempre estaban los barriles llenos de quien sabe qué. Los dos tenían un pasado lleno de competencias de shots, y Keith debía admitir que eso era algo bastante irresponsable.

Lance levantó un dedo para defenderse, pero la voz se estancó en su garganta. Jaime siguió sonriendo, descargando unas naranjas en un canasto de frutas que ya casi rebalsaba.

-Voy a guardar tu secreto, solo no se lo digas a tu mamá. Ahora lleva a Keith a la parte trasera y descarga el camión, Doug está esperando.

Lance salió allí por la puerta de atrás lo antes posible, tirando de la manga de Keith para alejarse de su padre. Keith se rió todo el tiempo, provocando a Lance por su estado de alteración.

La puerta trasera se abría a una zona de descarga de hormigón, varias pilas de alimentos y otros productos cubrían la pared trasera. Un gran camión en movimiento estaba aparcado con la tapa enrollada y Keith pudo ver a un hombre mayor y calvo con un cigarrillo en la boca. A Keith le recordó un enano con sombrero de béisbol, y no estaba seguro si eso era algo bueno o malo. El hombre estaba descargando grandes cajas de comida en una de las pilas, gruñendo algo por lo bajo. Keith simplemente asumió que el hombre era Doug, y el ceño fruncido en su cara le dio señal de mal humor.

Ese mal humor desapareció en el momento en que vio a Lance, quien agitaba sus manos con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Doug escupió el cigarrillo de su boca y lo aplastó inmediatamente debajo de su pie, con una sonrisa enorme iluminando sus mejillas. Keith no entendía cómo Lance podía hacer eso; cómo podría hacer que alguien se ilumine así con solo verlo.

-¡Lance! ¡Mi muchacho!

Lance sonrió y se acercó al hombre mayor, dándole un abrazo de lado.

-Ey Doug. ¿Cómo te va?

-Mejor ahora que estás aquí. ¿Me darás una mano?

Lance asintió, se quitó la chaqueta y la lanzó al borde del concreto.

-Sip. Por cierto, este es Keith.- Se volvió hacia Keith, señalando con orgullo -Él es mi…

Y de repente se detuvo, haciendo vacilar el orgullo que había mostrado.

-…Amigo. Sí, es mi amigo. Está de visita para Navidad.

Así que, Doug no sabía que a Lance le gustaban los hombres. Esto sólo hizo que Keith se preguntara cuánta gente realmente lo sabía.

Keith trató de no dejar que la sorpresa se reflejara en su rostro. Lance había parecido tan entusiasmado de presentarlo como su novio, su pareja o su amante. Pero está bien, Keith no podía culparlo. Sería genial poder anunciar esas cosas. Sin embargo, había que tener en cuenta que estaban fingiendo estar en una relación, y ya que Doug no consideraría lo suyo como una relación en el primer lugar, decir la verdad realmente no parecía ser un problema.

¿Cierto?

Keith sacudió de su mente cualquier pensamiento extraño y se dirigió hacia el camión, enrollando las mangas de su sudadera.

Durante una hora los tres trabajaron, y aunque Keith odiaba hacer este tipo de trabajo duro, fue agradable. Doug había encendido la radio, dejando que un rock suave sonara de fondo mientras descargaban las pesadas cajas. Keith terminó de despojarse de su sudadera, para quedar solo con una delgada camiseta. El sudor goteaba por los cuellos de ambos, y de vez en cuando Keith se permitía mirar un poco de piel morena que asomaba por encima de la cadera de Lance.

-Creo que hiciste trampa- declaró Keith luego de un trago de su botella de agua, refiriéndose a una competencia de descarga en la que los muchachos se habían metido (naturalmente) para poder trabajar más rápido. No estaba enojado porque Lance ganara, ya que eso normalmente era cosa de Lance. Sin embargo debía admitir que lo irritaba un poco lo arrogante que Lance estaba siendo sobre su triunfo.

Lance apoyó su cabeza contra la pared, moviéndola perezosamente.

-No…- Él tomó un trago de agua. -De ninguna manera. Hace años que lo hago, chico bonito.

Keith levantó una ceja.

-¿Chico bonito? Eso es nuevo.- Trató de disimular cuánto disfrutó el nuevo apodo tomando otro trago de agua.

Keith estaba demasiado ocupado con su botella de agua para notar el rubor en la cara de Lance. Cualquiera que no fuera tan estúpido podría haber notado el ridículo sonrojo, o incluso la forma en que Lance se mordió el labio y apartó la mirada para enmascarar su vergüenza.

El problema aquí es que si fueras a encontrar a los muchachos más inconscientes en la tierra, esos serían Lance Sanchez y Keith Gyeong.

Limpiando el sudor de su frente, Lance condujo el camino a través de la puerta trasera de la tienda.

-Dios, me muero de hambre- murmuró Keith, mirando los pasillos llenos de comida. Podía sentir su estómago gruñir violentamente.

Lance se rió entre dientes, buscando una bolsa de patatas fritas y tirándoselas.

-Come, idiota. Esta es una tienda de comestibles, encuentra algo que te guste- Él hizo una sonrisa torcida y picaresca que Keith a menudo sabia evitar –Solo no dejes que mi papá te atrape.

Él se rió como si estuviera a punto de hacer algo malo, algo en lo que era condenadamente bueno y corrió hacia abajo de uno de los pasillos para poder desaparecer de la vista.

-¡Hey!- Keith exclamó, corriendo tras él. Lanzó la bolsa a un lado, en cambio se centró en encontrar al "niño grande" antes de que rompa algo.

Keith corrió por los angostos pasillos, sin poder encontrar a Lance a través de los estantes.

-¿Lance?- gritó, volviéndose hacia la sección de frutas. -¿Lance dónde estás…?- Hizo una pausa y se detuvo cuando vio a Lance agachado detrás de una caja de plátanos.

Sonriendo, Keith siguió el ejemplo de Lance y se dejó caer de cuatro patas, gateando para sentarse junto a su compañero en el crimen.

-¿Qué estás tramando?- Preguntó en un susurro.

Lance se volvió hacia Keith y le colocó un dedo en los labios, pidiéndole silencio.

Normalmente, Keith habría encontrado graciosa toda la situación, o al menos infantil. Podría haber bromeado más si no fuera por su orgullo. El asunto es que, ¿esta vez? Este no era uno de los juegos ingenuos de Lance. Sólo con notar la mirada en su cara, Keith sabía que algo andaba mal. Tenía las cejas fruncidas, los ojos aterrados y el labio inferior entre los dientes.

-Oye…- comenzó Keith, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Lance -¿Qué pasa?

Lance apretó sus palmas contra la boca de Keith, callándolo inmediatamente. Keith luchó contra la piel e incluso la tentación de lamer su palma.

Pero entonces, Keith lo escuchó.

Era Jaime, que estaba a unas cuantas hileras a su derecha. Los dos chicos no podían ver al hombre, pero podían escucharlo. Y eso, eso mismo, eso era lo que tenía tan aterrorizado a Lance.

-No sé qué hacer, Hank… Es decir, quiero amarlo, realmente quiero eso. Y de hecho lo hago. Pero es difícil cuando él…- Jaime hizo una pausa, como si estuviera buscando la palabra correcta. -Cuando él es…

-¿Homosexual?

Keith soltó un jadeo entre los dedos de Lance, su corazón repentinamente golpeando un millón de veces por minuto. Esto es lo que había llevado a Lance al frenesí, a estar aterrorizado, temeroso e irracional. Esto es lo que había hecho a Lance a meterse detrás de un estante de plátanos escondiéndose de su propio padre, demasiado asustado para moverse de su lugar, y demasiado curioso para alejarse.

Jaime finalmente respondió al hombre conocido como Hank.

-Sí, homosexual. ¡Le gustan los hombres, Hank! No entiendo por qué, y a veces me quedo despierto por la noche pensando en eso. O sea, hemos tratado con niños rebeldes antes. Sophia quedó embarazada siendo tan joven, y ahora ¿a Lance le gustan los hombres? Incluso trajo a su novio de la universidad a casa con él…

-Oh Señor…

-¡Y yo no sé qué hacer! Es decir, amo a Lance. Es mi hijo. Lo crié y nunca le daré la espalda. Y eso hace que esto sea aún más difícil, porque me gustaría que acabara con esta mierda ya. Pero no lo hará. Ha sido inflexible con el tema desde que tenía dieciséis años.

Hank habló a continuación, su voz era áspera y gruesa, y hacía sonar las vocales a un ritmo más lento. Era viejo, Keith podía deducirlo por sus palabras, y todo lo que esas palabras decían, lo hacían sentirse aún más enojado.

-¿Aún no ha terminado con eso?

-No.

-Lo siento mucho por ti, Jaime. Y como dijiste que era ¿Un qué? ¿Un bisexual?

La voz de Jaime tartamudeó por un momento.

-S… sí. Eso, al principio pensé que era mejor. Significa que le gustan tanto hombres como mujeres. Pero ahora…

Keith arrancó la mano de Lance de su boca. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, pero todo en él le decía que lo hiciera. Porque Lance necesitaba salir. No era merecedor de escuchar esto, algo tan doloroso que solo lo iba a lastimar.

-Detente…- susurró Keith ásperamente, extendiendo la mano para volver la cara de Lance hacia él. Dejó que sus dedos permanecieran en la mandíbula de Lance. Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza, y Keith pudo ver un círculo rojo rodeando los párpados de Lance.

 _Por favor, no llores_ , mentalmente rogó Keith, sintiendo un nudo en el pecho. _Por favor, por favor, no llores. No quiero que llores._

-Tenemos que salir de aquí.

Lance sacudió violentamente la cabeza.

-No.- alejó su cara de las manos de Keith, volviendo la cabeza hacia las voces.

La conversación continuó como si nunca hubiera parado, y Keith quería más que nada, más que nada en el maldito mundo, salvar a Lance de esto.

Una cosa era saber subconscientemente que alguien tal vez lo desaprobaba, que odiaban algo único de ti, algo que se agregaba a las piezas específicas de tu rompecabezas. ¿Pero escuchar a una persona declararlo verbalmente? ¿Para confirmar lo que sólo pensaste que podría ser una posibilidad? Esa dolorosa, horrible, punzante sensación en el corazón, era justamente lo que hacía que la gente como Lance se odien a sí mismos.

Y el Lance que Keith conoció a su primer año de universidad no era así. Recordaba a Lance constantemente coqueteando con chicas y chicos por igual, usando esa mirada pretenciosa y el movimiento de barbilla que había hecho que Keith y Pidge rieran detrás sus libros. Recordó a Lance orgulloso de su coche de mierda, y también pidiéndole a Shiro una cita con flores, y recordó cómo Lance podía siempre recuperarse. ¿Pero esto? Esto era lo que Lance había querido decir la noche anterior, cuando ambos se encontraban abrazados en la oscuridad, derramando sus inseguridades como si no fuera nada. Esto era lo que Lance quería decir cuando lloraba, sin la fuerza para mirar a Keith a los ojos.

Las palabras de Lance aquella noche en el dormitorio estaban gritando, resonando, vibrando a través de los tímpanos de Keith.

" _Mis padres tienen un hijo bisexual, ya veces pelean porque su hijo es un indefinido, porque le gustan los hombres, porque le gustan las mujeres también…"_

-Sí- continuó Jaime, como respondiendo a una de las preguntas de Hank. -No sé qué hacer. A mi hijo le gustan los hombres, pero le gustan las mujeres también, y eso es estresante. Sólo quiero que sea uno o el otro, no ambos. ¿Por qué no se decide? ¿Por qué, Hank? ¡¿Por qué no puede poner en orden su maldita mente?!

Keith oyó de nuevo las palabras de Lance.

 _"Porque no va a limitar su maldita mente entre una cosa o la otra…"_

Y otra vez.

 _"Porque no va a limitar su maldita mente entre una cosa o la otra…"_

Y otra vez.

 _"Porque no va a limitar su maldita mente entre una cosa o la otra…"_

Keith se estremeció, sintiendo que su corazón vibraba incontrolablemente. Todo dentro dolía, y gritaba que corriera para salir de ahí.

-Lance.- Susurró, agarrando los brazos de su amigo y tirando hacia arriba de su cuerpo -Lance, tenemos que…

-No.

-Lance, te juro por Dios, si me discutes con esto, te haré...

Y Keith sintió que su corazón se le encogía.

Lance estaba llorando, lágrimas reales fluían a través de su piel oscura besada por el sol. Parecía tan roto, como si le hubieran dado un choque de realidad, como un niño al que le habían dicho que Santa era sólo una fantasía.

Necesitaba alejar a Lance de su padre, de la tienda de comestibles y de esta estúpida ciudad con sólo 1.208 personas. Sólo necesitaba sacar a Lance de aquí para llevarlo ya sea a la casa de los Sanchez, o a su universidad de Oregón, o a algún un maldito restaurante a dos ciudades de distancia. No le importaba a dónde y no le importaba a costa de que, Keith se lo llevaría de allí.

Keith llevaría a Lance a cualquier parte.

• ────── ✾ ────── •

 **Día 3**

 **Domingo 18 de Diciembre**

 **11:37 A.M.**

-¿Por qué mi papá me odia?

La pregunta era realmente simple. Cualquiera que supiera la verdad podría responder, y Keith, alguien que acababa de ser testigo de esta verdad completa, sentía que debería dar una respuesta fácilmente.

¿Pero quería responder con facilidad? Realmente no.

Una parte de Keith sentía que Jaime Sanchez realmente no odiaba a su hijo. El odio era una palabra fuerte, el odio era lo que alimentaba guerras mundiales, asesinatos y discriminación. Y aunque el señor Sanchez había sido horriblemente irrespetuoso, algunas de las cosas que había dicho todavía golpeaban a Keith de una manera diferente.

-No creo que tu papá te odie- confesó Keith, sin apartar los ojos de las líneas blancas de la carretera. –De hecho creo que él te quiere, de alguna extraña, torcida y estúpida manera.

Lance se enjugó los ojos.

-Sí, claro- dijo sarcásticamente, como si esa noción fuera una mierda. Lo cual, en defensa de Keith, puede haber sido un poco de mierda, pero aun así venia de la verdad.

Keith tenía la sensación de que Jaime Sanchez no pensaba realmente que su hijo fuera un tarado. Era algo más complejo que eso. Jaime amaba a su hijo, lo amaba muy profundamente, y Keith sospechaba que realmente quería apoyar a Lance. Pero Jaime también era un tipo anticuado, y estaba confundido, aún era un principiante como para entender la bisexualidad de Lance. No sabía lo que debía hacer para poder tratar con un hijo bisexual, y naturalmente iba a pedir ayuda a otras personas. Para ser más exactos, no existe un manual para este tipo de cosas (bueno, tal vez exista alguno, pero Keith duda que Jaime llegue a leerlo). Jaime lo llevaba de la manera que se consideraría más lógica según todo lo que antes había conocido. Creció en un hogar religioso, especialmente con la _Abuela_ de Lance como madre, y eso probablemente había limitado su visión a la simpleza del blanco y el negro.

Sin embargo, eso no justificaba las palabras de Jaime, en lo más mínimo. Lo que había dicho era totalmente incorrecto, independientemente de su intención o su ignorancia.

Keith quería más que nada proteger a Lance de esta amarga situación. Quería salvarlo, librarlo de todos sus problemas. Sin embargo, Keith era un chico inteligente. Él sabía que esa era una noción irracional, porque el mundo es un lugar cruel y horrible, y esa es la realidad. No puedes proteger a alguien por siempre, no importa cuánto te preocupe esa persona. ¿Por qué? Porque al final del día, tú tienes tus propios problemas, y la otra persona los suyos. Algún día Lance iba a tener que luchar sus propias batallas, y ese día Keith no estaría allí para ayudarlo a escapar.

Pero ¿por qué lo hacía ahora? Porque ahora Keith podría ser al menos un apoyo, un escudo de protección para ese día. Podía seguir conduciendo, conduciendo y conduciendo, dejando que el vehículo viaje a setenta millas por hora por la autopista.

No era una escapada, al menos no lo veía de esa manera. Era un retroceso. Uno que después le permitiría a Lance dar un paso mejor y más fuerte hacia adelante y en la dirección correcta.

Lance había dejado de llorar hacía un rato, aunque sus ojos seguían rojos y sus mejillas hinchadas. Keith se negaba a mirarlo otra vez, no mientras todavía estaba en este estado. No es que Keith se sintiera incómodo al ver Lance llorar, su relación ya había tomado un extraño e inesperado giro. No era eso, Keith simplemente no quería que su corazón doliera así de nuevo.

El silencio entre los dos chicos era enmascarado por el sonido del motor del coche, y Keith notó a Lance tirando de su camisa distraídamente. Lance se veía desgastado ahora, la energía del llanto, la adrenalina y las emociones lo habían drenado gota a gota.

Keith volvió a repasar los quince minutos anteriores, cómo había tirado de la mano de Lance y los había llevado directamente por la puerta principal. Recordó cómo Jaime al verlos había gritado que se detengan, lo desesperado que sonaba. Jaime sabía que había cometido un error, sabía que había destrozado a su hijo. Se sentía culpable, Keith lo había notado en su voz. ¿Y aun así se detuvo? No. Keith siguió caminando firmemente hasta la puerta principal, pasado el tintineo suave del timbre, todo el camino hasta ese coche de mierda. Todo el camino hasta un lugar seguro.

Y entonces recordó cómo Lance había sollozado, enterrando la cabeza en su manga para que Keith no viera, y cómo Keith había susurrado, _"Está bien. Está bien. Está bien llorar."_

-Pero…- susurró Lance, con los labios rojos y agrietados. -Pero es así. No está bien. Soy, soy un hombre de veinte años, Keith.

Keith recordó cómo se había hecho a un lado de la ruta para poder apartar los ojos de la carretera, y poder mirar a Lance para dar su maldito punto.

-Todo el mundo. Todo el maldito mundo llora

-S… Sí, pero…

Keith había gruñido.

-Y tú eres humano. Llorar es humano. Llorar es natural, el llanto es parte del maldito círculo de la vida. ¿Eres un alien? ¿Eres un cyborg? ¿Eres un tipo extraño de sujeto sin conductos lagrimales proveniente de esa mierda de anime que ves?

¿Fue ese un intento de Keith para animar a Lance mientras a su vez probaba su punto, pero algo así como, simultáneamente? Lance no podía encontrar una respuesta a eso, o si debía reírse o llorar aún más. Simplemente, sus lágrimas se detuvieron y su mandíbula se cerró.

-Bueno, no, pero…-

Keith había levantado las manos.

-Ahí. ¿Ves? No tienes excusa.

Lance tampoco había podido encontrar una respuesta a eso, y cuando Keith regresó a la carretera, el silencio estaba de nuevo presente.

¿Y ahora? Ahora estaban en la carretera otra vez, conduciendo sin destino ni plan.

Después de un rato, Keith finalmente habló.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?

Lance miró hacia arriba y se mordió el labio, como si estuviera confundido.

-¿Do… donde?

Keith no se atrevió a apartar los ojos del camino.

-Sí, donde. Te llevaré a cualquier parte. ¿Quieres ir a casa?

Lance sacudió la cabeza.

-No aún no. No quiero preocupar a mi madre.

-Espera…- Keith abrió ampliamente los ojos -¿Entonces no vas a decirle a tu mamá lo que dijo tu papá?

Hubo una pausa, y por un momento Lance parecía como si todavía se lo estuviera debatiendo. Finalmente sacudió la cabeza.

-No.

-Jesucristo…- El agarre de Keith en el volante se endureció aún más, y sus pálidos nudillos se volvieron aún más blancos. -Tienes que hablar con ella. Esto no puede pasar desapercibido. Esto es algo que debe resolverse. Tú y tus padres deben resolverlo.

-No lo haré.

Keith resopló.

-¡No seas ridículo! Esconder tus emociones no va a arreglar nada.

Lance volvió sus ojos hacia Keith en un ángulo agudo, su voz cada vez se tornaba más irritada.

-He ocultado mis emociones toda mi vida, Keith. Estaré bien.

Eso no fue suficiente. Ocultar sus emociones sólo las haría hervir y explotar cuando llegue a su límite; Keith tenía más que suficiente experiencia en entender eso.

-Eso es una mierda- Keith frunció el ceño –Tienes que decírselo a tu madre, o se le diré por ti.

Por el tono en la voz de Lance, Keith podía deducir que su amigo estaba cada vez más molesto.

-No quiero que ella sepa, ¿de acuerdo? Ella no necesita saberlo. Ya debe lidiar con suficiente mierda como para sumar más, y mis padres ya pelean bastante por este tema, agregando que solo…

-Pero, Lance, ¡ser padre significa que estás dispuesto a lidiar con esta mierda! Tu mamá….

-¿Quieres parar?

Keith sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, haciendo que su cabello se balanceara.

-No. ¡Tu madre querrá saberlo! Es una buena mujer y….

-¿Puedes parar?- repitió Lance, golpeando las manos en el salpicadero. -¿Qué sabes tú de padres? ¿Qué sabes tú de mi madre? ¡Eres huérfano, Keith! ¡No tienes padres!

Keith sintió que las palabras se clavaban en su pecho, y la ira desbordaba en su sangre.

Detuvo el coche de inmediato, desviándose hacia la banquina de tierra al lado de la carretera. Estacionó el auto, sin apagar nunca el motor, sin siquiera sacar la llave, sin mirar a Lance una sola vez.

Estaba enojado, se podía claramente deducir por el brillo de sus ojos.

Keith quería gritar. Y estaba… mordiéndose el labio con tanta fuerza que el sabor del metal empezó a arder en su lengua.

Keith no estaba seguro de lo que sentía.

Por un lado sabía que Lance no estaba pensando de manera racional, sabía que Lance no quería darle un significado tan dañino a sus palabras. Cuando uno estaba tan desesperado, y la ansiedad tomaba el control, tendía a decir cosas dolorosas. Especialmente a los que te rodean, a los que amas.

¿Pero por otro lado? Por otro lado, Keith quería dar una respuesta maliciosa. Tal vez era él quien tampoco estaba pensando racionalmente, tal vez era el calor de adentro del coche. Tal vez era el hecho de que él estaba intentando a su extraña manera cuidar a Lance, tal vez fue porque Lance lo echaba a un lado ignorado los sacrificios que estaba haciendo. Tal vez era que Keith también estaba roto.

Keith sabía que no tenía padres. Por supuesto que lo sabía, había vivido toda su vida asustado, y solo, y todo por eso mismo. No necesitaba que Lance se lo señalara, no necesitaba que este imbécil le recordara su más dolorosa realidad. ¡Él no necesitaba a Lance, un muchacho que tenía una familia completa, para jactarse y para hacer alarde mostrándosela en su cara! Lance tenía la única cosa por la que Keith mataría... ¿y tuvo la audacia de tirarlo tan ciegamente?

-¿Sabes qué, Lance?- comenzó Keith, con palabras envenenándole la lengua. -Tienes razón. No tengo padres. ¡Gran trabajo el tuyo en señalar eso de mí! Eres muy observador.

Sin volver para mirar la reacción de Lance, Keith forzó la puerta del lado del conductor a abrirse y se empujó a sí mismo fuera, cerrando la puerta tras de sí en un ataque de rabia. Fue tan ruidoso, el golpe de plástico y metal rompieron la tranquilidad de la serena carretera.

-Ah, y por cierto…- Keith se volvió y miró a Lance a través de la ventana de la puerta, con el veneno emanando de sus labios. -Vete a la mierda.

Keith quería ir a buscar un árbol y golpear su cabeza contra el tronco hasta que su cráneo se rompa. Keith quería ir a gritar a toda voz, quería saltar de un acantilado, quería golpear algo, o peor, a alguien. Quería que alguien sintiera el mismo dolor que él estaba sintiendo, quería que a alguien le doliera, le quemara y sangrara.

Lance. Quería golpear a Lance. No le importaba la mirada culpable que llevaba Lance, ni los ojos redondos que reflejaban dolor. No le importaba que Lance estuviera saliendo del coche, ni la urgencia en su voz mientras salía corriendo con su camiseta húmeda por las lágrimas para detenerlo. No le importaba que Lance repitiera las palabras 'lo siento' una y otra vez, como un mantra memorizado. Quería dejarle a Lance la nariz ensangrentada, quería pegarle al hijo de puta en la mandíbula.

Y así lo hizo.

Sucedió tan rápido, y en el momento en que el puño de Keith entró en contacto con la carne, toda su ira pareció desaparecer.

No hubo ningún ruido agrietado (gracias a Dios), pero el puño de Keith se alejaba cubierto de sangre. Espesa, opaca, roja sangre, manchando y goteando tanto de los dedos de Keith como de la nariz de Lance. Por un momento, los dos se quedaron de pie al lado del camino, la sangre goteaba sobre la tierra, y se miraban el uno al otro como si no pudieran creer lo que acababa de pasar.

Acabo de hacerle sangrar la nariz a Lance, gritó la mente de Keith, con el pánico comenzando a hacerse presente. Acabo hacer que a Lance, a mi falso novio, con el que se supone que estoy en una relación, le sangre la nariz.

¿Qué va a pensar Rosa?

Keith empezó a apartarse, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Lance, Lance, lo siento tanto…

 _-¡Puta madre te voy a matar! ¡¿Que mierda fue eso?!_

Lance estaba enfurecido, con la rabia pintada en su piel como una obra de Picasso. Las palabras salieron de sus labios como escupidas, como si fueran acido. Keith no podía entender las maldiciones en español de Lance, pero era lo suficientemente inteligente como para reconocer la ira con la que eran emitidas.

- _Coño, carajo,_ esto duele… ¡y me hiciste sangrar! _¡Eres un cabrón de mierda! ¡Quédate allí porque te saco la mierda, cojudo… ¡Oye! ¡No te escapes! ¡Oye!_

Lance se abalanzó hacia él y Keith gritó.

Llegaron al suelo con un grito, los dos muchachos comenzaron a rodar por la tierra. Lance tiró y rasgó el cabello y la camisa de Keith, maldiciendo fuertemente en un español a medias. Keith continuó gritando, empujando la cara de Lance en su intento de alejarlo.

Con una patada feroz en el estómago de Lance, Keith fue capaz de ponerse de pie y salir corriendo de la escena, saltando la barrera de la carretera y bajando al área del bosque que bordeaba la ruta. Siguió chillando, mirando constantemente hacia atrás para ver a Lance bajar la colina empinada. Se agarraba la nariz ensangrentada con la mano, gritando tantas malas palabras que Keith estaba a cada segundo más aterrorizado.

-¡Keith! ¡Te voy a matar, pedazo de mierda!

A pesar de que Keith sabía que Lance nunca lo mataría, seguía corriendo, el miedo se extendía por sus articulaciones ardientes.

Y luego, en un giro casi humorístico de los acontecimientos, Lance tropezó con una rama vieja y espinosa que crecía debajo de un árbol grueso. Su nariz ya sangrante golpeó contra la tierra marrón.

Keith estaba demasiado asustado para reír, y tomó la caída de Lance como una oportunidad para correr más rápido, saltando sobre unas cuantas rocas y ramas, sin saber a dónde iba o en qué dirección se dirigía. Probablemente debería haber estado atento a los puntos de referencia, o por lo menos pensado la situación antes de dejar la corola de Lance en la banquina de una carretera.

El bosque por el que Keith seguía corriendo era uno como aquellos de las películas donde gente era asesinada, o del tipo en el que se podría encontrar una cabaña al azar con una vieja bruja malvada dentro. Keith no podía dejar de sentir escalofríos en su piel, a pesar de que era pleno mediodía y el sol brillaba asomándose a través de las brechas de las ramas altas. Los árboles no eran exactamente verdes, la mayoría de ellos estaban desnudos o un vestían un amarillo seco causado por el clima de Arizona.

Después de un rato de correr, Keith se dio cuenta de que Lance no se encontraba cerca de él. Frenó su paso hasta detenerse, cayendo de rodillas para recuperar el aliento. Respiró el aire caliente de diciembre, que lo hacía sudar y sentir como su camiseta negra se pegaba a su piel.

Dios, murmuró su mente. Sigo jodiendo esto.

Después de tomar algo de aire, Keith tomó la decisión de regresar y ver si Lance estaba bien. Sin embargo, sin una sola advertencia, Lance apareció de entre los arbustos con un ataque de rabia. Lanzó a Keith, haciendo que su rival gritara de sorpresa. Los dos comenzaron a pelear de nuevo, rodando sobre la tierra y las hojas. Las ramas se clavaban en sus costados y les hacían cortes en la piel, la savia de los árboles se pegaba a su ropa.

-¡No puedo creer que me hayas dado un puñetazo!- gritó Lance en el oído de Keith, acercando los dedos a su pecho.

-¡Claro que lo hice!- Keith gritó en respuesta, empujando la mandíbula de Lance y luchando para patear su mitad inferior. -¡Tu decidiste ser un idiota!

Continuaron rodando y luchando, tirándose del pelo, empujando, golpeando, rasguñando y pateando. Esto era tan diferente de su juguetona pelea de la mañana anterior; esto era violento y temible y, en algunos aspectos, un poco infantil.

Y como todo tiene un fin, lo tiene el enojo. Así terminan las batallas, los rencores, los combates, la furia. Así se va también el fuego que sienten dentro de su caja torácica, así se va el hielo que quemaba en su vientre.

Su pelea llegó a su fin como todas las cosas, y lo hizo con una zambullida.

El líquido frío envolvió el cuerpo de Keith, los dos chicos cayeron lentamente en aguas profundas. Fue tal la conmoción que hizo que los tímpanos de Keith golpearan y su corazón se acelerara.

Le tomó unos segundos a Keith procesar que habían caído, de alguna manera, en un cuerpo de agua. La adrenalina le presionó para que nadara hacia arriba, forzando su cuerpo contra la corriente. Sintió una cantidad de agua entrar en su nariz, picando como veneno.

Lance gritó, emergiendo desde abajo del agua. La sangre se había lavado de su cara, pero ya estaba empezando a gotear de su nariz de nuevo. Keith se movió poco después, explotando en un ataque de tos para quitar el agua de sus pulmones.

Todo ardía, quemaba y Keith pensó que todo su cuerpo se había vuelto azul por la baja temperatura. ¿No estaban en un desierto acaso? ¿Por qué había un lago? ¿Y por qué hacía tanto frío?

Fue entonces cuando Keith recordó que era un maldito diciembre, y a pesar de las temperaturas cálidas de Arizona en comparación con otros estados, el agua seguía siendo fría. Gimió en voz alta, con la garganta ardiendo y adolorida por el agua del lago.

Guiados por el instinto de supervivencia, ambos chicos nadaron inmediatamente en la misma dirección hacia la orilla. Fue un gran esfuerzo para Keith nadar con sus extremidades entumecidas, y con su camiseta y pantalones vaqueros completamente empapados. Sus labios temblaban violentamente por el frío, y ya comenzaban a tornarse morados y azules. Movió sus piernas a través del agua, contando los segundos hasta que finalmente pudo estar en la orilla.

En el momento en que estuvo fuera del lago helado, Keith dejó que su cuerpo se derrumbara contra las rocas y agazapándose en posición fetal. Estaba tan frío, y quería más que nada despojarse de la ropa empapada que se aferraba a su cuerpo. Algo que nunca haría con Lance observando, ni siquiera si su vida dependía de ello.

Lance se arrojó a las rocas justo después de Keith, siguiendo su ejemplo y encogiendo sus rodillas contra su pecho. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo dejaron que la adrenalina desapareciera junto al frio de su piel. Keith observó cómo los labios de Lance se volvían de un suave color azul rojizo, y la piel se agrietaba a pesar de las gotitas de agua que decoraban la línea de su boca. La sangre húmeda goteaba bajo su nariz, manchándole la piel y continuando su camino. Por un momento Keith temió que Lance fuera a perder demasiada sangre.

Temblando, viendo a Lance temblar, dejando que su cuerpo se entumeciera cada vez más, Keith trató de procesar lo que había sucedido. Tantas cosas inundaron su cerebro de una sola vez y nada parecía tener sentido.

-Esta…- Lance tembló, dejando descansar sus brazos y mojando las rocas debajo de él. -Esta es la navidad más jodida que he tenido.

Y entonces, sin ninguna advertencia y en su inestable estado, Keith comenzó a reírse.

-¿Qué…?- Lance respiró entre estremecimientos, moviendo su cabeza hacia un lado. -¿Qué mierda?

-Tú…- Keith gritó, tratando de hablar a pesar de los ataques de jadeos y risas. -¿Me estás tomando el pelo? Este es el descanso más festivo de Navidad en el que he estado…

Lance frunció el ceño, limpiándose la nariz y llenando de sangre su brazo.

-Eres un idiota.

-Y yo, estoy jodido, te di un puñetazo y…

-Sí, lo sé. Estoy sangrando porque me diste un buen golpe.

-Y, y tú, y tú te…

-Ya sé que tropecé con un árbol, Keith. Lo sé, yo estaba ahí.

-¿Y entonces? ¿Y entonces? ¡¿Nos caemos en un lago?! ¡Un maldito lago, Lance! Como, qué mierda tan bien planeada es esta…

Lance gimió y se sentó, acariciando su nariz de nuevo y pellizcando el puente. Keith continuó riendo a carcajadas sobre las rocas, ahora rodando de la risa. Lance nunca había visto a Keith reírse tan fuerte en su vida. ¿Y honestamente? No estaba seguro de si le gustaba este nuevo, loco y bromista Keith. Obviamente estaba sorprendido, porque nunca pensó en su vida que Keith Gyeong podría reír por más de un minuto.

-Te voy a dejar aquí- anunció Lance, levantándose de las rocas para sacudir un poco de agua de su ropa.

La risa de Keith se calmó lentamente, y él luchó para levantarse del montón de rocas.

-Oye- dijo Keith, corriendo para caminar al lado de Lance, todavía en un pequeño ataque de risitas. -Lo siento. Como… realmente lo siento.

Lance frunció el ceño y se limpió la nariz sangrante de nuevo, manchando con más sangre su manga.

-Vete a la mierda, hombre. ¡Me diste un puñetazo!

-¡Y tú hablaste de mis padres muertos! Nunca intimides a un huérfano, eso es algo así como la regla #1 sobre cómo no ser un idiota.- Keith se pasó una mano por el cabello mojado, moviendo los mechones negros hacia atrás, fuera de sus ojos. -Yo diría que estamos parejos.

Lance frunció el ceño y apartó una rama de su camino. Era evidente que todavía estaba enojado, pero más gruñón que cualquier otra cosa. ¿Quién no lo estaría? empapado y caminando a través de un bosque, con la camisa y cara manchadas de sangre.

Keith se acercó para detener a Lance con una mano en el pecho.

-Ey, Lance. Déjame compensarte.

-¿Por qué?- replicó Lance, mordiendo sus palabras. –Si no quieres.

Sin advertencia alguna, Keith comenzó a quitarse la camiseta negra y húmeda de su cuerpo. La tela se despegaba lentamente de su piel, revelando su pálido pecho con la piel como de gallina.

-Sí, lo hago. Toma.

Keith ignoraba el repentino rubor de Lance, o el hecho de que sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Lance tomó la camiseta en silencio, incapaz de sacar los ojos del ombligo de Keith o de la suave curva de piel que se encontraba alrededor de sus pantalones.

Keith le había dado a Lance su camiseta. Para limpiar una nariz que el mismo había hecho sangrar. Qué romántico.

Volviendo sobre sus talones, Keith comenzó a caminar a zancadas a través del bosque, lanzando lejos plantas y ramas con sus manos. Lance se llevó la camiseta húmeda hasta su nariz para aplicar presión, dejándola absorber la sangre. Todavía estaba un poco sorprendido, por lo que tardó un tiempo en moverse de nuevo. Y tal vez también porque se había tomado algo de tiempo observando cómo se movían las caderas de Keith cuando caminaba, movimiento que se hacía más evidente ahora que estaba sin camiseta.

A pesar de estar empapado, sucio, magullado, y viéndose un poco miserable, Keith se sintió por lo menos un poco contento. Había logrado ayudar a Lance a escapar. Por lo menos, de una manera extraña y desagradable, pero Lance ya no estaba llorando, y por el momento no estaba con el corazón destrozado por culpa de su padre. Eso fue una victoria para el libro de la vida de Keith.

Después de caminar por el bosque del costado de la carretera durante unos minutos más, Lance finalmente habló.

-Así que…- empezó, todavía sujetando la camisa negra contra su nariz. -¿Cómo sabes a dónde vas? Me siento un poco perdido. No tengo ni idea de dónde está el coche.

Keith levantó una ceja como si fuera obvio y extendiendo su brazo señaló las gotas de sangre roja que salpicaban varias ramas, hojas y piedras, creando un camino hacia el norte.

Lance se quedó boquiabierto, encontrando la situación tan hilarante como morbosa.

-Esto es, algo así como una versión realmente jodida de Hansel y Gretel.

Keith resopló y continuó siguiendo el rastro de sangre.

-Sí, pero la versión de "clase B".

-Bueno, obviamente- Lance se rió contra la camiseta que sostenía contra su nariz -Es decir, tenemos sangre y gore, dos imprudentes chicos universitarios, homosexuales, lenguaje sucio, violencia, uno de nosotros está medio desnudo…

-Solamente estoy sin camisa, no medio desnudo- Keith interrumpió, moviendo una rama fuera del camino para que Lance caminara.

-¡Y todo lo que necesitamos ahora es una escena de sexo!

Keith se rió como si aquello fuera absurdo, y apartó la vista inmediatamente para disimular su rubor.

-Bueno, si nos encontramos con Han Solo en algún momento, te lo haré saber. Así podremos tener una verdadera película de calidad.

Eso hizo que Lance se riera, y la forma en que sus ojos se arrugaron y su boca se curvó formando una sonrisa hizo que el cuerpo de Keith se calentara.

Las cosas pueden no haber ido según el plan, pero ver a Lance así hizo que todo valiera la pena. Estaba sonriendo, muy risueñamente. Incluso con la nariz ensangrentada, la sonrisa abarcaba toda su cara. Y tal vez era una táctica de supervivencia natural para Lance, tal vez era su forma de hacer frente a las cosas, Keith no lo sabía. Pero valía la pena, valía la pena todos los escalofríos y los labios azules, los cortes en su piel y la savia de los árboles pegada a su cabello, valieron la pena los gritos y la ira, incluso eso, sólo para ver esa sonrisa en los labios agrietados de Lance.

Llegaron al corola después de varios minutos más de caminata, una caminata que fue mayormente llena de bromas crudas y de Lance llamando a Keith 'Gretel'. El sangrado de la nariz de Lance finalmente se había calmado, y los dos muchachos estaban entrando en calor poco a poco con el movimiento.

Keith prácticamente se arrastró hasta el coche, nunca en su vida pensó que ver ese pedazo de chatarra lo haría tan feliz.

-He… Hey, pequeña…- Lance respiró, dejando que sus palabras se disolvieran mientras abrazaba la tapa delantera del coche.

A pesar de estar cansado y listo para una siesta de unos cuatro años, Keith todavía tenía la energía de resoplar en dirección a Lance.

-Eres insufrible.

Keith se sorprendió de que el coche todavía estuviera allí, y con solo mirar un poco por la ventana pudo ver sus teléfonos. ¿Cómo no fue robado estando con la llave puesta en el contacto y al costado de la banquina? ¿A qué deidad deberían agradecerle por haber sobrevivido completamente a todo esto?

Keith subió al asiento delantero y se sentó, para estar de una vez por todas dentro del auto de Lance. Soltó un suspiro contenido, y buscó a tientas la llave de encendido para poder calentar el coche y sus brazos fríos. Le dio un giro a la llave y el motor se encendió solo por un momento antes de hacer fuertes ruidos ahogados y morir nuevamente.

Los ojos de Keith se abrieron de par en par, con la revelación golpeándolo mientras pensaba en lo sucedido una hora antes. Había dejado el coche encendido. Había dejado el maldito coche encendido. Y ahora la batería estaba muerta, y estaban a un lado de la carretera treinta y siete, y estaban mojados, y Keith estaba sin camisa, y Lance estaba a punto de morir por la pérdida de sangre y la hipotermia.

-¿Lance?- gritó Keith desde la ventana abierta del coche, con la voz cautelosamente inestable. -¿Por casualidad tienes un cable puente?

Lance asomó la cabeza desde donde se encontraba abrazado a su auto.

-Um… no, ¿por qué?

Keith aulló y golpeó su frente contra el volante de ira.

-¡Mierda!- gritó Keith. -El coche está muerto.

-Bueno, eso es malo.- Lance se deslizó hacia el asiento delantero y buscó su teléfono para poder enviarle un mensaje a Danny.

-Seis llamadas pérdidas- murmuró Lance solemnemente. -Mi papá está preocupado por mí.- Su tono no denotaba amargura, pero en él se presentaba ese mismo toque de tristeza de antes.

Keith agarró el hombro de Lance y lo apretó ligeramente, dejando que su pulgar frotase suavemente sobre la tela mojada de su camiseta.

-Escucha,- comenzó Keith, inclinando la cabeza para que los dos pudieran hacer contacto visual. -Tu padre puede ser un idiota. Puede que la haya jodido. Y puede que tal vez quiera darle un puñetazo en el estómago la próxima vez que lo vea. Pero ¿sabes qué? Creo que se siente culpable. Puedo verlo cuando te mira, no está enojado. Creo que está confundido, frustrado y más enojado consigo mismo que con cualquier otra cosa.

Lance se mordió el labio.

-Pero ¿y si te equivocas? ¿Y si realmente me odia?

-No creo que te odie, Lance.

Era como si Lance lo estuviera ignorado.

-¿Crees que mejor debería dejar de salir con hombres? ¿Y fingir que soy heterosexual? Tal vez necesito hacer eso para hacerlo feliz, tal vez solo…-

En un movimiento rápido, Keith tenía ambas manos en el rostro de Lance, aplastando sus mejillas como un mono. Lance parecía un bebé, sus labios estaban arrugados y sus ojos azules anchos. Keith apretó las mejillas con un poco más de suavidad, pero aun así mantenía sus manos ahí. Lance no dijo nada, sólo lo miraba con expectación.

Entonces, Keith finalmente habló con voz firme y profunda.

-No.

Lance se movió para protestar, pero Keith apretó sus mejillas aún más.

-No. Nunca, nunca cambies para alguien más. No me importa si esa persona soy yo, o tu padre, o la Reina de Inglaterra. Nunca cambies.

Keith no estaba seguro si él era la persona adecuada para dar a Lance este consejo. Ni siquiera estaba seguro si merecía estar allí, sentado en ese horrible coche, con el corazón latiendo fuertemente, sintiendo que sus propios ojos comenzaban a desbordarse, mirando a Lance y preguntándose ¿cómo había llegado hasta aquí? ¿Por qué esto estaba siquiera sucediendo? Aquello que lo había hecho estar sosteniendo las mejillas de Lance, sentados en ese auto. ¿Por qué era Keith quien estaba allí, al lado de Lance, en ese momento en que necesitaba amor más que nunca? Era como si aquello fuese lo que Lance necesitaba para sobrevivir, y Keith estaba allí, feliz de cumplir.

Tal vez era el destino, o tal vez era Dios que jugaba con sus emociones. Keith no estaba seguro, pero lo que sí sabía era que él nunca había sido una persona religiosa. No tenía mucha idea acerca de Dios, ni los ángeles, ni las biblias o iglesias. Pero lo que sí estaba seguro era que si Dios era real, si Dios realmente estaba sentado en su trono de nube en el cielo, se pasaba su tiempo observando y riendo. Se reía de la desgracia humana, se reía del mundo que había creado, se reía de las cosas que había hecho. ¿Y Lance? Lance no merecía ser punto de las burlas de Dios.

Keith tragó saliva.

-Nunca cambies. Porque eres único. Y sé que esto que te digo es cursi como la mierda, y que parece sacado directamente de una de esas películas para chicas que finges odiar, pero eres tan jodidamente único. Tú eres así, así que…- Keith sintió que su aliento se detenía, como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Maldita sea, nunca se perdonaría a sí mismo si lloraba.

-Eres tan _Lance_. Eres compasivo y amistoso como nadie. Tú ves anime, y puede memorizar cualquier canción que se meta en tu cabeza. Amas a tus pollos, y amas a tus hermanos, y te encanta pelear. Te encanta tu litera. Eres muy sentimental. Eres un llorón pero no quieres que nadie lo sepa. Eres competitivo como mierda, pero renunciarás a ganar solo para dejar que tu hermanito se sienta victorioso, porque sacrificarías todo por él. Tu gusto de la música es el más patético del mundo, y de alguna manera eso no te importa. Puedes bailar como Shakira, y joder, tienes unas caderas asombrosas. Y ¿Cuándo bailas? - Keith se rió, ya sin controlar las palabras que salían de su boca. -Cuando bailas, siento tanta alegría. Porque es muy atrayente. Te miro bailar, y quiero golpearme contra la pared.

Keith sacudió la cabeza, riendo silenciosamente.

-Lance. Eres bisexual. Esa es la realidad. Es una parte de lo que tú eres, al igual que todas esas otras cosas. Esas cosas que no puedes cambiar, que están plasmadas en tu ADN. Así que nunca, nunca digas que quieres cambiar. ¿Y si lo haces? Te patearé el culo.

Las manos de Keith cayeron abandonando las mejillas de Lance. La tranquilidad estaba presente entre los dos, y el rostro de Lance estaba en blanco, desprovisto de cualquier emoción, con excepción el asombro. Keith lo dejó sin palabras, y sólo alejó sus manos, colocándolas cuidadosamente en su regazo.

De repente, como si el mundo hubiese dado un giro demasiado brusco, Lance lo abrazó. Lo abrazó tan condenadamente fuerte que Keith sentía que sus huesos crujían y que sus músculos se tensaban. Enterró su cara en el cuello de Keith, con las lágrimas humedeciendo su piel desnuda.

Por un momento, Keith no se movió, demasiado sorprendido por repentino contacto como para concentrarse. Y entonces Lance murmuró una palabra en su hombro, y sus labios se extendieron en una sonrisa. Haciendo que el corazón de Keith se estremeciera y su mente gritara, mientras pequeños fuegos artificiales estallaban en su estómago.

-Gracias.

Keith lo atrajo firmemente hacia él, envolviendo sus cortos brazos alrededor del torso de Lance. Y los dos se quedaron allí, abrazándose en el asiento delantero del coche, con Lance derramando lágrimas por la piel desnuda de Keith. Y entonces, después de un tiempo, se estaban alejando, y aunque Keith sabía que debían separarse en algún momento, quería más que nada estar de nuevo en los brazos de Lance.

Lance se secó las lágrimas de los ojos y se rió en silencio.

-Dios, tienes razón. Soy un llorón. Esto es como ¿La tercera vez que lloro delante de ti? ¿Y cuánto tiempo hemos estado de vacaciones?

Keith sonrió cálidamente y se recostó en su silla, distraídamente frotando su labio inferior con sus dientes.

-Sólo dos días.- Keith hizo una pausa, observando cómo Lance se limpiaba las lágrimas con la manga. –Hombre…- continuó -Hice esto realmente gay, ¿verdad?

-Sí,- Lance estuvo de acuerdo, mirándolo nuevamente con los ojos húmedos y una sonrisa brillante. -Pero no me importa. Después de todo…- se detuvo para repasar sus siguientes palabras en su cabeza como si incluso admitirlas fuese un gran logro. Y lo era, Keith estaba orgulloso de él por ello.

-Todo está bien.

 **Día 3**

 **Domingo 18 de Diciembre**

 **2:17 P.M.**

Si Keith había aprendido algo en los últimos días, era que necesitaba pensar sus palabras antes de decirlas.

Normalmente Keith se consideraba un hombre inteligente, algo que lograba demostrarse a sí mismo muchas veces. Había sido un estudiante exitoso, obteniendo excelentes notas en la escuela secundaria, y muchos de sus profesores disfrutaron contar con su presencia en clase. Sin embargo, había veces en que sus palabras lo superaban. A menudo las cosas se le resbalaban de la boca, y en el momento en que las decía automáticamente se convertían en una pesada montaña de culpa sobre sus hombros.

Keith no se arrepentía en lo absoluto de su discurso en el coche, en lo más mínimo. Lo que le había dicho a Lance había sido cierto, hasta la última palabra, hasta la última sílaba.

De acuerdo, eso es mentira. Había algo que él si lamentaba haber dicho.

¿Por qué mierda tuvo que mencionar la cuestión de la cadera?

-Así que…- empezó a decir Lance, con una sonrisa torcida y arrogante en sus labios. -¿Crees que mis caderas son atractivas?

Keith levantó la vista desde el piso donde descansaba junto a Mateo jugando casualmente con los viejos autitos de carrera de Lance. Sintió que sus orejas se calentaban, recordando cómo había dejado que eso se le escapara en el coche horas antes.

-¿Qué? No, no lo hago. ¿Qué te dio esa ridícula idea?- Preguntó burlonamente.

-Um, ¿tú mismo lo dijiste antes?- Lance estiró su calcetín cubriendo desde sus pies hasta la parte baja de sus piernas. -Te escuché.

-Nunca dije eso.- Keith se defendió, moviendo su atención a uno de los pequeños coches de juguete. Haciendo que su autito rojo se estrellara contra el verde de Mateo, y el niño se rió ante el bajo ruido de motor que Keith hizo en la base de esta garganta.

Los dos estaban en el salón, por fin secos y cálidos. Después de que Danny llegó a su rescate sólo una hora antes, cada uno se había tomado una larga ducha, se habían vestido con ropa seca y habían preparado chocolate caliente. Lance estaba sentado en el sofá envuelto en mantas, con una taza de la cálida bebida calentando sus palmas.

Rodó los ojos, después de ver a su sobrino y su novio falso jugar en el suelo.

-Estoy totalmente seguro que lo dijiste, Keith. No niegues que te gustan mis movimientos de baile. Como has dicho, mis caderas no mienten.

-Dije que bailas como Shakira, tonto. No que tus caderas 'no mientan' o lo que sea.

-¡Ajá!- gritó Lance, señalando con un dedo acusador a Keith. -¡Así que admites que dijiste algo!

Keith suspiró resignado. Lance lo había agarrado con las manos en la masa, y sinceramente no había nada que pudiera hacer para arreglarlo.

-Bueno, tal vez hice un comentario sobre tus caderas.- Keith tragó saliva. -Pero eso no significa nada.

Keith podría haber jurado que vio en la cara de Lance un destello de tristeza que estalló momentáneamente. Y entonces se había ido, como si nunca estuviera allí, y Lance sonreía de nuevo.

Keith se encogió interiormente por culpa de su mentira. Por supuesto que significaba algo, significaba lo atractivo que el encontraba a Lance, pero ¿quería que Lance supiera eso? Definitivamente no. Su atracción estaba aumentando, creciendo con cada estúpida cosa que Lance decía, con cada broma, con cada sonrisa torcida, con cada momento que compartían.

Estaba empezando a sentir cosas por Lance, y eso se estaba convirtiendo en una fría y dura realidad para él. Y sabía que esos sentimientos no eran provocados sólo por las cosas superficiales. Se sumaba también la vulnerabilidad que Lance le mostró, aquella que le había revelado a Keith y que no era algo que verían ojos ajenos. Su cicatriz, su relación con su padre, sus miedos, sus inseguridades, el rostro que Lance ponía cuando quería su ayuda, la dedicación a su madre, el amor fraternal que irradiaba. A Keith se le permitió ver un lado de Lance que no muchos sabían que existía.

Keith no estaba seguro de qué significaba esta nueva atracción, y si se convertiría en algo más. Mentirle a Lance acerca de lo que estaba sintiendo atormentaba su mente. Era una tortura, porque Keith sabía que Lance sólo lo estaba usando como su falso novio, y nunca lo querría como uno de verdad. Así que sí. Keith seguiría mintiendo, negando sus sentimientos, lo que sea necesario para proteger a ambos. Y ojalá así sea.

Era reconfortante estar sentado en aquella sala de estar. Apenas una hora antes habían llegado con Danny, y se encontraron con una Rosa aterrorizada y gritando cosas en español. Keith no comprendía ni una palabra. Más tarde le había preguntado a Lance acerca de eso, después de haberse duchado, lavado y desinfectado.

-Estaba preocupada por nosotros.

-Por… ¿Nosotros?- preguntó Keith, dudoso de realmente estar incluido en el cuadro.

-Sí.- Lance asintió. -Nosotros. Nosotros dos.

Keith se había quedado perplejo ante eso.

-¿Por qué 'nosotros'?

Lance había palmeado el hombro de Keith como si supiera algo de lo que él no tenía idea.

-Ella se preocupa por ti, Keith. No te hagas lio por eso.

Y ahora Keith estaba seco, limpio y cómodo. Rosa había ido a la tienda de comestibles con Rachel, y así por el momento los dos chicos estaban ignorando sus problemas. Keith estaba perfectamente bien con eso. Era un momento libre tranquilo y agradable, y Mateo estaba contento de tener otro compañero de juego aparte de Josie. Keith y Lance no habían mencionado a Jaime ni una vez desde que habían vuelto: era un acuerdo mutuo de ni siquiera decir su nombre hasta que regresara del trabajo.

-De acuerdo- continuó Lance. -¿Pero realmente piensas que bailo como Shakira? O sea, ¿en serio?

Keith suspiró y alzó la mirada de los autitos de juguete, logrando que Mateo hiciera una mueca. Realmente quería que Lance abandonara el tema, porque no quería profundizar en eso más de lo necesario.

-Sí Lance. Te mueves jodidam….

-Keith…

-¡Exactamente!- Keith corrigió, habiendo olvidado que Mateo estaba escuchando ávidamente. -Exactamente. Quiero decir exactamente. Te mueves exactamente como Shakira.

Lance rió entre dientes.

-Bueno. Deberías decirle a mi mamá, ella ama a Shakira.

Keith levantó una ceja.

-¿En serio?

Justo cuando Lance abrió la boca para responder, la puerta se abrió. Y Jaime entró, con las cejas fruncidas. En verdad era lamentable ver a un hombre adulto tan perturbado.

Keith se mordió el labio e inmediatamente apartó la vista, con la ansiedad golpeando sus oídos. No quería tener que tratar con Jaime en lo más mínimo, no cuando había presenciado a algo tan negativo sobre él.

Mateo hizo a su coche de juguete a chocar contra el de Keith de nuevo, haciendo un fuerte sonido de explosión con sus labios. Keith le dirigió al niño una sonrisa casi triste, y en silencio le dio las gracias por estar allí para jugar con él y distraerlo. Keith no estaba acostumbrado a estar cerca de niños pequeños, y aunque estos solían intimidarlo, Mateo se estaba convirtiendo en una fuente de consuelo.

Jaime pasó junto al umbral del salón, y por un momento se quedó allí, observando a los tres chicos.

-¿Lance?

Lance apartó su atención del anillo de chocolate que cubría su taza, y blanqueó sus ojos para dirigirlos a Jaime. A Keith le había preocupado que Lance pudiera estallar o que tuviera un ataque de furia en presencia de su padre. Pero por el contrario, su rostro estaba vacío de emoción.

-¿Sí?

Jaime empujó sus gafas más arriba en su nariz, los ojos culpables.

-Sólo…- Tragó saliva, era obvio que estaba incómodo con Keith y Mateo en la habitación. -Sólo, um…

Keith miró a Lance, preguntándole en silencio si necesitaba que se quedara a su lado. Lance simplemente sacudió la cabeza, y aunque Keith estaba preocupado, también se sintió orgulloso de que el chico hubiese decidido enfrentarse a su padre por su cuenta.

Keith se levantó y buscó la mano de Mateo.

-Oye Mateo, acabo de darme cuenta de que todavía no conocí a Cenicienta. ¿Podrías presentármela?

Ante la mención de la cabra Mateo sonrió ampliamente. El niño se levantó del suelo y agarró la mano de Keith, tironeando de él hacia la puerta trasera.

-¡Sí! Al Tío Lance no le gusta Cenicienta, pero ella es buena.- Mateo tiró del brazo de Keith aún más fuerte, avanzando de forma extraña hacia el patio trasero.

Justo antes que la puerta se cierre detrás de él, Keith dirigió una última mirada en dirección a Lance. Sus ojos se encontraron y Lance se veía temeroso. Pero entonces, a pesar de su obvio temor, sonrió.

Tan pronto como Keith se fue, Lance se volvió hacia su padre.

-Papá…

-Lo siento, Lance. Lo siento.

Lance apretó la mandíbula como si no estuviera molesto, como si no tuviera miedo. Pero en realidad estaba muerto de miedo, cosa que podía notarse en la forma que clavaba sus uñas en su piel.

-Espero que te sea de ayuda, Papá. Pero no te lo perdono- Lance hizo una pausa. -Me lastimaste, y necesito tiempo.

Jaime asintió comprensivo, y por un momento se quedó en silencio.

-Las cosas que dije- empezó Jaime, apretando los puños a los costados. –Fueron una falta de respeto, y no quería que las oyeras. Pero…- Suspiró. –Así es como me siento. Te quiero mucho Lance. Pero soy nuevo en esto, no lo entiendo y no sé cómo aceptarlo.

-No es necesario entender algo para respetarlo, papá. Si quieres entender algo, entiéndeme a mí y no a mi sexualidad. Ser bisexual puede ser una parte de mí, pero no es mi todo, y no es lo único que me define.- Lance tragó saliva, repasando en su mente las palabras de Keith y como estas le habían ayudado a darse cuenta de su propio valor -Hay otras cosas que me definen. Soy Latino. Soy un Sanchez. Soy el hijo de Jaime y Rosa. ¿Pero también? Soy bisexual, y eso es sólo una parte de mí.

Lance nunca antes hubiera pensado decir este tipo de cosas de no haber sido por Keith. Keith claramente entendía la vida mejor que Lance. Sin embargo, cuanto más lo pensaba, más se daba cuenta de que Keith lo hacía más fuerte. Podrán no haber estado de acuerdo en muchas cosas, haber sido rivales, haber competido y bromeado, podrán haberse empujado el uno al otro, pero al final Keith parecía equilibrar a Lance. Había aprendido más de Keith en estos dos días, que en los seis años que llevaban conociéndose. Abriéndose cada vez más, acercándose, aprendiendo el uno del otro, fueron maravillas que tomaron sólo treinta y seis horas.

¿Y ahora? Ahora Lance sentía que las palabras salían de sus labios con facilidad, sin vacilación, con voz clara y precisa. Sabía bien lo que estaba diciendo, conocía sus propios sentimientos y que ese era el momento de dejarlos salir.

-Todo lo que quiero es tu respeto y tu apoyo. No es necesario que lo entiendas. Sólo entiende que es real, y que no por esto he cambiado, que sigo siendo tu hijo. Ser bisexual no significa que sea una persona diferente, papá. Simplemente significa que puede gustarme más de un género.

Lance apretó sus labios, en señal de que había terminado. El silencio reinaba entre el padre y el hijo pero los dos estaban ahí, sosteniendo la respiración. Lance empezó a temer que su padre se enojara, se molestara o gritara.

Pero, para sorpresa de Lance, su padre empezó a llorar.

Es algo realmente extraño ver a un padre llorar. Desde el momento en que naces, ves a tus padres como el mayor modelo, porque son las primeras personas que a las ves. Son el ejemplo que sigues la vida durante esa primera etapa, son tus principales maestros y así como tus principales fuentes de aprendizaje.

Sin embargo, a menudo hay estereotipos impuestos, ideales obligatorios, cosas que se terminan leyendo entre líneas. Como esas que dicen que tus padres deben amarte sin importar qué; pero a veces no lo hacen. Dicen que tus padres deben amarse mutuamente; pero a veces no lo hacen. Dicen que tu familia debe ser completamente perfecta para ser feliz... y eso es mentira. Dicen que el padre tiene el rol de protector, que no puede llorar; y eso también es mentira. La sociedad se olvida de la realidad, se olvida de cómo realmente somos los seres humanos.

El ser humano debe llorar. Keith se lo dijo muchas veces, tantas que Lance prometió que nunca, nunca lo olvidaría. Sin embargo, ¿ver a un padre llorar como Jaime lo estaba haciendo? Fue una experiencia muy diferente a cualquier otra.

En primer lugar, era incómodo, y esa es la fría y dura verdad. Lo está viendo en un estado vulnerable, rompiendo el estereotipo que un hombre de familia debería cumplir. ¿Y esto está bien? Sí, eso siempre está bien.

En segundo lugar, es una acción que le hace abrir los ojos. Porque, según lo que la sociedad impone: los hombres no pueden llorar. Pero según lo que Lance había aprendido en este tiempo, eso es una mierda. El llorar puede ser para cualquiera, sin importar el género, y es uno de los mayores símbolos de la emoción humana. Puede transmitir tantas cosas: Felicidad. Amor. Enfado. Tristeza. Sentirse herido. Y a veces, una mezcla de las cinco.

Por eso Jaime estaba llorando. Era una emoción que se sentía cruda, y fueron las lágrimas las que hicieron que Lance alcance a su padre y lo abrase.

Es algo realmente extraño ver a un hijo consolando a su padre.

Jaime estaba triste, triste porque había lastimado a su hijo, porque había cometido un error que no podía volver atrás. Se sentía culpable, y deseaba más que nada borrar lo que había dicho. Estaba enojado, principalmente consigo mismo, pero también con el mundo, y con su propia falta de entendimiento. Y estaba también confundido, porque esto iba en contra de lo que le habían impuesto cuando era un niño. Y a pesar de todo estaba feliz, porque estaba orgulloso. Orgulloso que Lance sea su hijo, orgulloso de que su hijo tenga una mentalidad tan propia.

Y de esa manera es como Lance, con sus pies solo vestidos por sus calcetines y sus brazos alrededor de su padre se dio cuenta de algo. Iba a llevar tiempo que Jaime lo entendiera, y seguramente el seguiría luchando y protestando contra eso. No se puede simplemente apagar un interruptor en este tipo de casos, no se puede cambiar automáticamente a una persona. Pero podría tenerle paciencia, y aunque Lance no se consideraba en lo más mínimo una persona paciente, él todavía estaba dispuesto a esperar.

Y aunque no había perdonado completamente a su padre, y aunque todavía estaba interiormente herido, Lance se dio cuenta de que podía perdonar. Hoy no, decidió. Pero algún día.

1 Gross: asqueroso, desagradable

2 Término despectivo asignado a las personas blancas de clase baja que residen en zonas rurales. Tienden a tener opiniones racistas y homofóbicas y su educación es limitada. En general de religión protestante.


End file.
